Healing a Broken Soul
by Aerilon452
Summary: Chase came home, helped to save her sister, and gained her family in return. But now a threat from her time as a Cabal captive has surfaced intent on taking all that she has.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Chase saved her sister, saved herself and reunited her family, but now she has to save that family from someone whom she thought to be long dead. Now she has a choice, come clean or run.

Rating: M

**HEALING A BROKEN SOUL:**

Chase ran back to the beach, back to the bungalow, it seemed her time in paradise was coming to a close. How had Jax found her? She was careful, never leaving a trail, never leaving anything for anyone to use to track her. Her father had made sure of that. There were two options before Chase, she could run, or she could tell her family about the threat that they now faced and tell them that the Cabal had managed to use her as a weapon. But how would she tell them? She couldn't flee, couldn't become a coward. She had worked so hard to have her family back as a human, as a whole person and not some sort of damaged abnormal. Now, for Jax to come back, it plunged her back into the darkness. Memories of dead and the dying flooded her brain. Chase hadn't even told her father because she was so ashamed that she was so weak and allowed the Cabal to control her. It had taken her too long to overcome the mind control drugs on her own, but when she had, she had taken her chance and fought to escape. Then like an answered prayer her father came and took her to a safe haven.

Every step she took, took her closer and closer to the beach, and every step had her heat beat calming, slowing, and returning to normal. She had out matched Jax in brains, if he thought he could take her life apart he would be in for one hell of a fight. Her time as an unwilling Cabal assassin had taught her to be devious and out think your opponent. Jax was now that opponent. Chase hoped there was a way to get around explaining too much of her history with Jax.

"Hey, where'd you go?"

Chase turned to her sister Ashley and smiled pushing her current train of thought away, "Oh, no where. I was checking the swells on the South shore and they are sweet. So, I thought I would change, grab my board, and get some surf time in."

"Cool, have fun." Ashley made her way back into the house in front of Chase.

"Did you want to go with me?" Chase asked, even though Ashley didn't surf.

"No, I think I will stay and read for a little bit. Mom and… dad are still out there in the surf." Ashley waved towards the porch doors and to the ocean beyond.

"All right, enjoy your book." Chase said as she headed in the house.

Ashley walked out on the porch and could barely make out the figures of her mom and dad as the water carried them further down the shore. It amazed her how much love her mother had for a man who had tried to kill her. But love was fickle like that and it knew what it wanted. So did her mother and her mother, Helen Magnus, wanted a second chance at happiness with John Druitt. For the interim it seemed they would get that. Ashley also reaped the benefits of having both her parents; she had a family, a whole family.

"Later Ash." Chase waved as she hurried out the door.

"Be careful."

"Come on, this is me."

"Yeah I know, be careful." Ashley laughed at her sisters quickly retreating back. Going to the edge of the porch Ashley sat on the second to bottom step and buried her feet in the sand. Another light breeze kicked up and made the edge of her orange sarong dance just above her ankles. Looking out at the water she saw her parents making their way up the beach towards her. She could sense the happiness coming off of them. As they got closer she could see her dad take her moms hand and pull her into his side.

John and Helen had let the morning hours get away from them. They had walked the length of the private beach. But it was John who had taken it a step farther; he had pulled Helen in to the water. He loved seeing her wet, her hair straightened and her clothes flat against her body. For any man to see such a site surely meant he was in Heaven, and that was where John was at the moment, in Heaven and Helen was his angel. He had told her that once and it was still true. She was an angel.

"Do you know how good you are?" John whispered close to Helens ear.

"And here last night, you were saying I was so deliciously wicked." Helen laughed and wrapped her arms around John.

"Yes, you are that, but I meant for me. You are so good for me Helen." John confessed, he had been doing that a lot lately. Telling her things that came to his mind, things that he intended to keep to himself about her, but they came spilling out of his mouth when she smiled at him.

"And you, John Druitt, taste like sin, pure unrefined sin," Helen arched her eyebrows and gave him a wicked smile.

"We are going to have to leave here eventually," John stated as he leaned his forehead to hers. He knew that it was a bucket of ice cold water that he was pouring over them, but it had to be said.

"I know, but for now, let's enjoy the time we have," Helen replied and pulled back to look out over the water, "I think Ashley and Chase are getting restless here. They may be ready to leave." Helen signed and pulled Johns arms around her. She needed to feel him, just to be held by him while they were on the island.

**SANCTUARY:**

Will Zimmerman walked the quiet halls of the Sanctuary and wondered, not for the first time, when Magnus and the others would be back. Things were too quiet, too ordinary for him. Sure there was the day to day running of the Sanctuary, the residents that needed tending, but things seemed livelier when Magnus was around. There were abnormals that needed capturing, mysteries to unravel, and Will was plain bored. And he knew that he wasn't the only one. Henry had been walking around in a daze since Chase had been gone with her family. Will had deduced that the two were involved when he had first met her, and now it was only reinforced with the werewolf's moping about.

Will entered the lab and saw Henry hunched over something on his work bench. It had to be one of his new gizmos for capturing abnormals, now only if they would actually work, that would be something. He sighed and watched as Henry turned look at him, "Hey Will."

"Hey Henry, things going ok?"

"Yup, just making some modifications to this stunner." Henry answered and turned back to his work.

"I hope Magnus will be back soon." Will said.

"Yeah, she's never been gone this long before."

"And you're missing Chase?" Will asked and smiled when Henry dropped the screw driver he was using.

Henry closed his eyes, thought of Chase, and breathed in slowly. She had been through some pretty rough times since leaving at 15, and then some even more rough times since coming home. Henry had wanted to help her, but she wouldn't let him, it hurt Henry but when he was trying to come to terms with being a werewolf, he hadn't exactly let anyone help him though it either.

"Do you think she is…?"

"She's fine. Chase bounces back rather quickly no matter what happens to her. She is a Magnus after all." Henry muttered the last part and that was signal to Will to leave him alone and let him finish working.

Will had been wondering whether or not Magnus ever took vacations, now he had his answer. And he had would have expected her and Ashley and Chase to at least go somewhere and put to rest what happened between them, and deal with the fact that Ashley had killed Dana. What Will hadn't expected was for Druitt to go with them, but again he could see why he would go. He, after all, was Ashley and Chase's father. Will hadn't gotten a strange vibe from them the day after their daughters had woken out of the drug induced coma. Something between them had changed and he suspected that they had become lovers again, which was only logical Will concluded. He shook his head and headed for his office to take care of some of the paper work that had piled up.

**BAJA:**

**1 HOUR LATER**

Chase ran back up to the porch to see her parents and sister actually sitting down to the breakfast that had been there for two hours. She wedged her board in the sand and then vaulted the low railing. Chase sat down next to Ashley and grabbed the exotic juice and sighed. Paradise was beautiful, relaxing, but she wanted to go home. More than anything she wanted to see Henry again. She missed him, she missed lying on her balcony, and she missed all the residents that caused trouble on a daily basis. Although being here afforded her and her family time to get closer, to truly be a family.

"What do you two have planned for today?" John looked at Ashley and then to Chase as he poured himself another cup of tea.

"I figured I would hang out here and read some more, or maybe travel into the village," Ashley answered just before reaching for another bowl of fruit as she shot her sister a look. Chase was still in a wetsuit and chowing down on a generous helping of fruit and drinking a large class of juice.

"And you, Chase, what do you have planned today?" Helen asked.

"Umm, surfing, surfing, and more surfing, intersperse that with lying on the beach and enjoying the sun and that will be my whole day," Chase looked out over the water, sighed, and then looked back at her mother. As long as her family was having fun in paradise then Chase was content to stay, but she was hoping to go home soon and get back to the regular, ghoul hunting, missions, and diverting major disasters.

"What about you mom, any more plans other than walking the length of the beach for the millionth time?" Ashley asked and sank her teeth into an apple.

Helen looked at Ashley and then to Chase. There in their eyes she could tell they were ready to go home, even John was getting restless in this tropical setting, just as she was. Never in her 158 years had she taken a vacation that lasted two weeks. She was surprised she had lasted this long, but John had also had a hand in keeping her on this island. He had been right about one thing; they had so much time to make up. Most nights they had sat on the beach and talked. It reminded her of their old days in London , at Oxford . But time was coming for them to return to the Sanctuary and abnormals were out there that needed protecting, "How about this be our last day here?"

"Really?" Ashley and Chase asked at the same time causing Helen to smile. She knew her girls all too well. They had been growing restless, just as their father had been.

"Yes, we've had time to relax, recuperate, and time to heal as a family. It's time to go home."

**SANCTUARY:**

**THREE HOURS LATER**

John appeared with Helen in her office. Ashley and Chase were probably still on the island gathering what they needed. He still Helen's hand when she made a move towards her desk, she stopped and then turned to him, a smile lighting her face. This was more than he could have asked for, a second chance with Helen, his daughters, a second chance at the life his madness had robbed from him. John raised her hand to his lips and laid the barest of kisses to her knuckles. The scents of the island still clung to her, to him, and his scent lingered on her, binding her close to him. He needed to constant reminder that she was with him. John took every spare moment to caress her cheek, take her hand, or steal a kiss. It was a reminder that this was not some dream land he had strayed into, but it was reality.

"John, is something wrong?" Helen cupped his cheek, drawing his gaze.

John pulled back, shook his head, and focused his gaze on her, "No, nothing, just checking." He smiled and released her hand taking a step back. John turned to leave, but thought better of it. Instead he settled himself on the couch and looked out the window at New City with the sun glinting off the buildings, shining as bright as diamonds.

"Checking what?" Helen asked, a frown emerging between her eyebrows. He had been happy, restless, but happy on the island. They had been in their own little world, granted but they had been happy. For the first time in years Helen regretted coming back. Seeing sadness in John's eyes made her heart ache. She was being consumed by his love again; it felt good, warm, and safe, but always tinged with a time limit. Helen couldn't help but feel that way, but se just couldn't shake the thought that time was running out for them.

John turned his head to face her without raising his body from the couch, "I was checking to make sure this was not some elaborate dream caused by my mind." He sighed and leaned his head back to look up at the ceiling.

Helen just watched John, his words sinking into her brain. She could see the edges of worry around his eyes, in the very set of his body. Sometimes he could be deceptively lazy, acting as if nothing fazed him, but she knew better because Chase had the same quality. Helen took a step closer, and then another. She reached out her hand and ran her fingers lightly down the side of his face, tracing the scar she had left on him so many years ago. Her thoughts had been running long the lines as his. Often enough she wondered if they were nothing but a dream, as if they were going to wake up and be right back on opposite sides. His madness was like a blade lingering over their heads. True, Nikola's electro shock therapy had worked, but how long could it last? Helen stepped in front of him and whispered, "If this is a dream, then it is one that I do not want to wake up from."

John looked at her then, gave her a sad smile and replied, "Neither do I."

Chase left most of her stuff behind in Baja, there wasn't much, but she left it anyway. Ashley was going to linger another hour or so and make sure things were locked down just incase some islanders came across the house. Their parents had already gone back to the Sanctuary and Chase was on her way there now. Her first thought was to go to her room, change into jeans, tanks, and boots, but Henry came across her mind and that was where she went next. Chase appeared in his lab to see Henry hunched over one of his various gadgets and he was muttering a string of curses that would make a priest blush. It made her smile and brought back memories from her child hood when Henry was tinkering, he was always fixing a thing. That was just how he was. Henry cursed again as a spark erupted from his gadget and he jumped back. He kicked his work bench, finally turning around to see her standing there. All anger fled his eyes to be replaced by joy. Henry moved to her quickly, picked her up, and kissed her hard. Chase wrapped her arms around him and sank into his kiss. It was all Henry combined with just a hint of his inner wolf. In his kiss she could taste pine trees, rain, and she could taste the air of the forest. Chase was truly home now.

Henry pulled back, set Chase down, and caught his breath. She was home, she was back, and he could smell the scents of the island on her. She smelled of the sea, the tropical flowers, and he could taste the fruit she had eaten. Looking her over, Henry took in what she was wearing. Chase was in a black bikini top covered with a mist thin tank top, and a blood red sarong rode low on her hips giving a peak at her tattoo. Henry reached out and moved the edge of the fabric down low enough so he could see a separated yin yang of fire and water with the Chinese symbol for what he surmised was Tiger between them, "When did you get a tattoo?"

"Two years ago. James thought it was funny," Chase answered and moved the fabric back into place, "And no I know you haven't seen it before now because either the waist band of my jeans covers it or my utility belt does." Chase smiled at him, moving around his body to see the latest gadget he was working on.

Ashley had stayed behind at the beach house checking and rechecking the security. The house was Spartan, but there were a few valuables around. One of a kind paintings that had been a gift to her from various friends. But in reality Ashley wanted a few more minutes alone to absorb things. She would be going home, back to work, and back to face the nightmares of what she had done. Ashley had killed Dana, she had done the one thing her father said she would never be capable of doing. But Ashley had done it to protect Chase, to keep her sister from going to that dark place from she might not return. That thought truly scared Ashley. The same darkness that burned in her father, burned in her baby sister, it burned in Ashley as well but she had been lucky to inherit more of her mother's traits than her fathers.

Everything locked down, Ashley thought of home, her own room and a change of clothes. When she opened her eyes she stood in her room. Home, she was home. Like before feelings rushed into and tears sprang into her eyes. The time away from her mother during those six months were a blur, but they played out in her nightmares, so vivid, every detail crystal clear. The one that replayed over and over was when Ashley slashed her mothers left shoulder open. She had wanted to tell her mother of the nightmares, but seeing her and her father together and happy had kept Ashley at bay. For as long as Ashley could remember there had been a cloud of sadness surrounding her mother, but now that her father was back that cloud was gone.

She went to her closet and pulled out jeans, a t-shirt so she could get changed. Island life was over; it was now time to get back to business. There were ghouls that needed capture or termination. With her jeans on and her t-shirt slipping over her head Ashley felt more like herself. She left her room and headed out with no clear destination of where she would go. Maybe she would tour the lower levels and check on the Residents.

*****

Jax had watched Ashley Magnus from the various windows she had passed while making sure the house was secure. It was not the house that interested him, but her; Ashley dew his gaze. She would be the first chink in taking Chase apart. Anger boiled through him at the thought of the girl who left him for dead, left him and his sister for dead. His sister had left him too, claiming his anger was unjustified. Andromeda had a soft spot for Chase, the poor little tiger girl who had yet to realize her potential for brutality. Now, Jax was alone, left with nothing but his anger and his hate. Chase was the reason for it all and she would pay soon. But first he had to get to her beloved sister Ashley. His mind strayed, lost sight of Ashley. He tried to reacquire her, but he sensed no movement in the house. There was no way she had gotten out with out him knowing. So, where had she gone?

********

**HELEN'S OFFICE:**

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Since coming back from Baja, Helen had been gloriously busy. Paper work had piled up, reports of abnormal attacks, requests for transfer of residents from various Sanctuaries, so much work and she finally made a dent in it. Looking to the clock she read the time as 2:00am. Most of her house was asleep, with the exceptions of John, Chase, and Ashley. Helen could take a short break, come back in a few hours to tackle the rest of her work. For her break she wanted to sit with John and went to find him in the library, but he wasn't there. She checked the garden, a sitting room he had come to favor, but he was no where to be found. Then it occurred to Helen, she had yet to check her own bedroom. After that night in the desert, John had slowly been moving his clothes into her room, even though he they were still in a duffle. She had cleared out closet space for him but he had yet to make good on it. He was probably waiting for her to come to her senses and kick him out of her room, her bed, and her heart.

But it was not in her bed where she found John. Helen heard light music and saw the flickering lights of candles coming from her bathroom. And there was John, lounging in steaming water, a glass of red wine in his hand, enjoying a bath. He looked so relaxed, and more than a little desirable sitting in the water, steam rising around his long, lean naked form. The breath caught in her chest and she gripped her hand on the door jam. Most men took showers; the art of lounging in a bath was lost on them, but not on John Druitt. He could lie there all night and she wouldn't get tired of watching him. More memories surfaced, all staring John.

"Helen, do you have a voyeuristic compulsion when it comes to me?" John asked drawing Helen's gaze.

"When you lay like that I do." Helen smiled before she turned to leave. He was relaxing and she had disturbed him.

"Join me, please?"

Helen turned back to him and felt the heat rise against her will, "I've got work to do."

"If you truly wanted to work, then you would not be here staring at me," John chuckled and he could see Helen's resolve weakening. He noted that he could make her crumble more easily these days than when they had been together back in Victorian London.

Helen moved closer to the tub and started to unbutton he blouse. She didn't need to answer him, he was right, and that was all there was to it. But there was no rule that said she couldn't raise his blood pressure in the process. Helen already knew she was going to join him when she saw him. Every button slipped free of the hole and soon her shirt was sliding down her arms to reveal the black camisole. Her slacks were next, again slowly drawing the button free and then the zipper down. The slacks pulled at her feet and she stepped out of them while watching John map her body with ravenous hunger. Helen pulled the camisole over her head leaving her torso bare. She was reaching for her when john shot out a hand, gripped her hip, and pulled her closer to the tub where he laid the barest of kisses to her abdomen. Backing away Helen slipped out of her underwear before she slipped into the steaming water with him. Helen sank low; wet her hair as she molded her side to John's. He had always been the perfect fit for her body. She tangled her right leg with his, wrapped her arms around his waist, and pillowed her head on his chest as her mind took her back to the last time she and John had shared the same bath.

_How did he manage to convince her to go away with him for the weekend? Helen had asked that question many times in the hours she and John had been away from London . He brought her to this country Inn, a need to be alone with her. She delighted in the fact they got to be alone together, but the country was a little far to go for the alone time John desired. But now that she was there with him, Helen saw the appeal and relaxed. His body next to her, the quiet of the cottage; it was all very restful and relaxing._

_The water was warm and John's body was warmer still. It served to relax Helen even more. Using his powers of persuasion John and Helen were now sharing a bath. She had never thought that it would feel so good, but with John everything was new to her because she was experiencing it with him. John lay close to her, the water cocooning them, as his arms wrapped around her; his fingers tracing odd patterns on her bare back. Helen sighed, closed her eyes, and rubbed her cheek against his wet chest. If they lingered in the water too much longer, she would fall asleep. John always had the power to lull her mind, calm her body. She wasn't sure why this one man had this power. When she dwelled on it too much the thought had a tendency to frighten her. Her body stiffened slightly, her heart jumped, and her mind raced. The __power of love__ was a potent thing, and it had the ability to terrify. Her love for him did terrify her because of its shear power._

"_What has you so troubled, my love?" John whispered and kissed the top of her head._

"_Nothing, I was just thinking." Helen confessed and snuggled closer to John._

"_That will get you into trouble," John chuckled and tightened his arms a little more, then jumped when Helen jabbed a finger into his side._

"_I'll show you trouble," Helen muttered, smiled and relaxed again into John's arms…_

Helen shook her head lightly and chuckled. Those truly had been happy times, just Helen and John living and loving together. It made being times like this bittersweet. She didn't want it to end, but in the back of her mind she knew nothing lasted forever. Some time her and John would come to an end and it would be painful, "Helen, stop worrying," John derailed her train of thought by tightening his hold on her and placing light kisses to her temple.

"I can't. Thoughts careen in my mind and I can't help but think them through," Helen sighed and pulled more of John around her. Since coming back from the Island a sense of foreboding had settled over her house, and Helen was starting to get annoyed with it. Her life was complete, she had her daughters, she had John, and she had her work, what more could be out there to threaten them?

John knew Helen, knew how her mind worked. If she needed to think then he would say no more, he would only hold her and offer her the comfort of his body. There was no way to stop her from thinking; John learned that lesson a long time ago. All he could do was hold her and let her think dark thoughts. If she chose to share then she would and John would try to soothe her more. But John could sense the train of her thoughts; they were the same as his. He could feel a threat growing, rising to challenge them. John reached his hand down under the water, smoothing over hip so he could drape her leg higher over his waist. Right now he wanted to feel as much of her as he could. Just as Helen was troubled, so to, was John. That threat was growing closer and closer be he feared it would not strike at him or Helen, but at one of their daughters.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Chase saved her sister, saved herself and reunited her family, but now she has to save that family from someone whom she thought to be long dead. Now she has a choice, come clean or run.

Rating: M

**HEALING A BROKEN SOUL:**

It was near dawn, the first rays of red were lighting the sky, soon to be followed by the golden rays of the sun. Chase was in bed next to Henry, he was asleep and she had yet to feel tired. She slipped out of bed, grabbed her sarong so she could wrap it around her body. The door to her balcony had been left open, her room had become hot, but this morning, this dawn, and there was a chill in the air. Chase ran her hands up and down her arms while surveying her city. So many abnormals lived in New City, they had made a life and found ways to hide what they truly were. Those who couldn't hide lived in Old City, in run down buildings, sewers, or down by the water front.

Chase was so lost in her marveling of the City that she nearly missed the muted ringing of her cell phone. She hadn't taken it with her when they went to Baja; instead she shut it in her desk drawer and left it alone. But someone was calling her now. Keeping her eye on the sleeping Henry she looked at her caller ID; The Raven. 'What the hell would she want?' Chase thought as she answered her phone

"State your business." Chase growled into her cell phone.

"_Is that any way to greet me?" _The silken voice slide through the line and had Chase shivering. She hated when Raven used that voice. It meant she was at her worst wheeling and dealing, and Chase was about to be her latest victim.

"Yes, what the hell do you want?" Chase hissed and turned her back on Henry, who tossed under the covers.

"_Come to the Tea Room on Fallen Angel Street, and then you will have the answers."_

Before Chase could growl the link went dead, leaving the tigress debating if she wanted to throw her phone. She had better not, but she would have to leave a note or something. Going quietly to her wardrobe Chase changed and slipped out of her room making her way to her mothers. Chase froze when she heard two heart beats, but went through the door anyway. There was her mother and father curled together on the bed, blankets bunched around the as they lay under the spell of sleep. She hoped they stayed that way until she left, or was back before they woke, but knowing her parents it was unlikely. Chase jotted down a quick note and grabbed the keys to her mother's mustang. Teleporting into a den of thieves and cutthroats was not a wise course of action.

**BLACK CROW TEA ROOM:**

Chase roared up in front of the tea room that was owned by the Raven. Raven was an abnormal who was close kin to her name sake. Feathers for hair, black eyes, that was Raven. Chase had met Raven when she had been studying with James Watson in London. For a while Raven was content within the walls of the UK Sanctuary, but as her bird cousins, she soon took flight. Now she was set up in Old City catering to the dregs of the Abnormal society. Sucking in a deep breath chase schooled her features in cold hard lines; anyone who challenged her would regret it.

Chase stepped into the dimly lit hole in the wall, scanning the room for Raven. She should have been easy to spot; being dressed in black, but then again, everyone was dressed in black. She contained a growl so it was a minimal rumbling in her chest. Those closest to her heard it and immediately scooted away from her to sit at a darker table. Chase looked up in time to see a tall, lithe, dark beauty coming towards her; Raven deemed to provide Chase with her attention despite the business she was conducting.

"A girl came to me two days ago, asking if I knew you, and where she could find you. This lovely girl, asked for you by name." Raven crooned close to Chase's ear. If she got any closer Chase might bite her.

"And, I'm here, why?" Chase tapped her foot impatiently and sighed for form.

"Come with me to the back, and you will see why…" Raven trailed off crooking her finger at Chase. Again Chase had that overwhelming feeling of wanting to bite her.

"Better be worth it," Chase grumbled following Raven through black curtains. She had kept her ear to the ground where Raven was concerned. The bird had always been helpful, even when she had been hiding from the Cabal. The one time Chase had palmed a Cell phone while in hiding with her father; she had called Raven and bartered for information. Chase still had that debt to pay, and she knew the Raven would ask for blood.

"This had better be worth…" Chase trailed off as she saw the golden mane and golden skin of the only girl she knew to have that coloring, Andromeda, "Andie?"

Andromeda turned to look at Chase, fear fled her system as she rushed to hug her friend. She had been running for days, weeks, she didn't really count. Jax had lost his mind and she had to get away from him, her own brother frightened her. Chase had been with her during the torments and tortures the Cabal imposed. Andromeda had no choice but to come to Chase.

Chase stiffened as Andromeda wrapped herself around the irritated Tigress. The last time they had all been together was Chase's final mission before her escape. She had fought the mind control and fled the mission. She thought they were dead and Chase had to go back to the Cabal to waylay suspicion, she reported failure and then two days later she escaped. The siblings must have come back after the mission was completely and punished.

"Chase, I swear I didn't know who else to go to…" Andromeda whimpered and tucked her head under Chase's chin. Chase had no choice but to comfort her.

"Raven, you'll have payment, soon, but I need to get her out of here." Chase implored Raven with a look. And she hoped that the look would convey what he words wouldn't.

"Fine, take the little lioness out and then we'll talk," Raven waved her hand, an irritated gesture.

Chase held Andie's right upper arm tightly until they cleared the door leading outside, "Get in the car and don't say a word."

Chase slid in behind the wheel and gunned the engine. She spun the car around and headed towards the gates of home. Her mothers car ate up the miles like no other car built by man, this was a car built for speed. The faster she could get home the better she would feel. The entire time she had been in there, it felt as if someone had been watching her, calculating her moves. Chase knew that Raven would never sell her out, she wasn't brave enough to face Chase's wrath if she tried. Maybe it was one of the, patrons, if they could be called that. And yet, Andie had known to go there.

Why would Andromeda try and find her? Andie and Jax were supposed to be dead, dead and burnt. It made no sense that she lived now. That last mission was their end, and yet Jax had shown up on the island, and now Andie was sitting in the passenger seat right beside her. Soon she would have to explain to her other what is happening, but she hoped she could skirt around it for a while, just a little while until she had time to make I all fit in her own mind.

**SANCTUARY:**

Chase brought her moms mustang to a screeching halt in the garage. She had the feeling that if she walked into the house that she was going to get an ear full. Right now Chase had more pressing concerns, Jax being one of them. She opened the passenger side door and once again too Andromeda's arm, hauling her out of the car and into the house. They slipped in through a side door and skirted a few security cams before getting caught by the big guy.

"What are you doing?" He grunted.

Chase turned and let her hand drop from Andromeda's arm. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Andie shift behind Chase, "Just bring a new abnormal to mom."

"She's in her office." He grunted again and tuned down a side hall way.

"Come on, and not a word about Jax, do you understand me?" Chase asked in a growl. The last thing she needed was for her mother to start worrying. They had barely had two months free of the Cabal and she did not want to bring a new threat into the house.

"Why not?" Andie asked pulling her arm free of Chase's grasp.

"Because..."

"That's not much of a reason," Andie pointed out and backed off when Chase growled.

"It's my reason because I want to protect my family," Chase whirled on Andromeda and growled again, "Your brother made this problem, he threatened me, and I will take him out if I have to." Again she let loose a deadly growl, backing Andromeda up against the wall, and making sure to drive her point home.

"It's not his fault," Andromeda whimpered. She was torn between her brother and Chase. Chase was strong and had saved her life a few times, but she had also left them behind, she abandoned them.

"Really? And how do you apply this logic? He threatened my family, and he sounded pretty sane to me." Chase braced her hands on either side of Andie's head. She could feel her nails lengthen into vampire claws.

"They did something to him, he isn't himself. I don't know what they did, but I know…" Andromeda trailed off when she saw someone behind Chase. The man was tall, bald, dressed in black, and looking sinister. Andie scented the air and he smelled like Chase, he had to be her father.

"Chase?"

Chase gave Andromeda a warning look and turned to face her father. She knew she would have something to explain, but how could she tell him of the threat that now lingered in the shadows? There was no way to tell him, and she wouldn't try, not yet anyway. Chase had to think of a way to tell him that she brought another threat to their lives. 'Oh yeah that is gonna go great. Hey dad, listen, I hope you and mom don't mind but this person, abnormal, I used to know has sworn to take my life apart.' The sarcastic thought flitted through chase's mind and she knew that it wasn't the place to start.

"Hi, dad, thought you were sleeping?"

"I was, but something pulled me out of the dark abyss. It could have been my daughter sneaking out." John took a step closer to his daughter while watching the other girl.

"There's a good reason…" Chase started to say, anger fled her body seeing her dad and sensing her friends fear. Andromeda was her friend. That had been a necessity while in the Cabal's cage.

"And that would be?" John asked and looked at the flaxen haired girl behind chase. She had to be no more that 18 years old. Fear was radiating off her and something else clouded the girl's eyes.

"My friend needed help. She needed a ride and a place to sleep for a while."

"Your mother is not going to like this," John looked the girl up and down. She looked afraid, shaking, and had the slight trace of blood in her hair. What was the new girl Chase had brought home?

"Why would you say that, this is me?" chase placed her hand over her chest and tried to look as innocent as possible.

"Exactly, well you better tell her. She's in…"

"Her office, I know." Chase took that last step closer to her father and laid a light kiss on his cheek, "Good morning, by the way." She walked past him and motioned for Andie to join her. Her father had a point; her mother was not going to be happy. Bit it was either leave Andie in the hands of Raven, or bring her to the best protector of abnormals in the world. Chase knew which Andie would choose.

**HELEN'S OFFICE:**

Helen was going over a mission with Ashley and Will when Chase walked in with a young girl who looked scared. The young girl was dressed in ratty cotton jogging pants, a white tank top, and worn out sneakers. She was dirty from head to toe and there were faint traces of blood in her flaxen blond hair, "Chase?"

"Can we talk?" Chase averted her gaze from Ashley and Will and motioned to Andromeda.

"Will, Ashley, you know what needs to be done. Good hunting." Helen gestured for them to leave.

"Come on Will; let's leave my sister to get yelled at." Ashley whispered as she and Will walked past Chase.

The door shut and Chase felt the anger rise a few degrees within the confines of her mother's office. Rather than give into it, she motioned for Andromeda to sit down and be quiet. One slip of the girls tongue and it would come spilling out that her brother was out to get them because Chase escaped, "I know what you are gonna say…"

"You have no idea what I am going to say Chase." Helen stated, turned face her daughter, and crossed her arms. She cocked her hip and solidified her stance in annoyance.

"Mom, I got a call…"

"All calls for help from Abnormals must come through me, you know this. This," Helen pointed at the girl sitting on her couch, "Puts us all at risk."

"She was a captive of the Cabal at the same time I was." Chase stated mirroring her mother's stance, though t was not in annoyance in which she mirrored her mother.

Helen deflated, and then took a good hard look at the frightened young girl on her couch. She took the time to really look at the small, frail, girl. There was definitely blood in her hair, old scratch marks slowly healing on her face, and she looked like she hadn't eaten in weeks. Helen felt a twinge of motherly concern for her. Magnus walked over and sat next to the girl, "What's your name, my dear?"

"Andromeda, ma'am." She answered her voice as small as a church mouse.

"You can me Magnus. How do you know my daughter?" Helen asked and watched as Chase walked over to sit in one of the chairs across from the couch.

"The cabal caged us together for a few months. We were nothing to them, just lab rats…" Andromeda looked away and tried to stay awake. She had been running for weeks, never getting enough sleep, and all because her brother had lost his mind.

"You should get some sleep. Chase will show you to a guest room," Helen stood up and offered her hand to Andromeda. She waved the hand away and stood under her own power.

"Come on Andie, I'll show you somewhere to rest."

"I want you to come right back, and we will talk." Helen whispered to Chase.

**CHASE'S ROOM:**

Henry rolled over in Chase's bed and encountered an empty space. He opened his eyes, but had to cover them again when the sun light seared his sleep laden gaze. She was gone and the balcony door was open. Maybe chase was out there? Henry got up and walked to the balcony, only to find no Chase. 'Where could she have gone?' He thought as he walked back to the bed to grab his jeans. It was already 7:30am and he had a lot of repairs to make. Just as Henry slid his t-shirt on Chase's door opened, however the scent that wafted in did not belong to Chase. Henry turned and looked at Magnus. If there was ever a time Henry wanted to be invisible now was it.

"Henry?"

"Doc," Henry averted his gaze. He felt like he had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, only the jar was his boss's daughter's bedroom.

"If you're looking for Chase, she's showing our newest guest to quarters?" Helen eyed him. He shoved his hands in his pockets, rocked back and forth on his heals, and didn't meet her gaze.

"Oh, I was gonna ask her to try a new piece of hardware since Ash is in the field, but no hurry," Henry said in a rush as he tried to hurry past Magnus. He had to get out of there, and get out of his bosses gaze. Any minute he felt as if she would take out a ruler and smack his knuckles repeatedly.

"Your shoes are in the corner, Henry." Helen said and watched as he changed direction, collected his shoes and hurried out of Chase's room. She knew Henry had affection for Chase, and she was content to let it go so long as it didn't endanger their work. Helen shook her head and retrieved Chase's ratty notebook. It pertained to the time Chase had been imprisoned by the Cabal. When she hadn't been surfing on the island Chase had been writing everything she could remember about the facility where she had been kept. Chase said it was helping her come to terms with what they had done to her, but Helen wanted it for a different reason. Her daughter was keeping something from them all.

**OLD CITY:**

Ashley and Will sat on a roof top in broad day light watching two abnormals as they walked in the ally below. They had been sent to check out a few unexplained vanishings. Ashley thought that it was just someone who ran away. Still she couldn't shake the feeling that it was all a setup, something to get them out in the open. Will shifted next to her and muttered how this was stupid. Ashley smirked and scanned the other rooftops around them. She saw nothing, yet she still had the feeling of being watch, it was unsettling and Ashley hated it. But she would stay here and check things out.

"Do you think it is a new abnormals with the ability to bend the laws of space and time?" Will asked.

"You mean time travel?" Ashley responded with a question as she shook her head.

"Yeah," Will looked at her and waited for an answer.

"No abnormal can do that." Ashley laughed slightly and then watched the street again. No abnormal that her mother had ever found could travel time, it simply wasn't done. The body would wear down and eventually suffer the damage.

"Your dad bends space around him, so do you, and so does Chase."

"Will, that's teleporting, which is very different. What you're talking about would be too difficult for the human body to do, let alone repeat several times. Even though I have vampire blood, teleporting still has an effect on my body, as it does for Chase, and for my… dad." Ashley explained and she knew Will caught her pause in referring to Druitt as he father. She still wasn't comfortable with it. He seemed different, seemed almost human, but Ashley still had the bitter taste of nearly being iguana food in her mouth to ever allow him much more.

"Still not comfortable with him being your father huh?" Will placed his hand on her shoulder in a friendly manner, a comforting gesture. Since coming back from the Cabal Ashley was different, not just the powers, but she was more serious, less sarcastic, and more aware of everything that happened around her. It was almost as if she was waiting for things to shatter and she would be back under the yoke of the Cabal.

"I guess I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop," Ash shrugged off Will's hand, scanning the streets below.

"I think everyone is, even Chase," Will muttered and started his own sweep of the area again. He wasn't assessing threats like Ashley, but he was looking for clues, things that stuck out to him.

**SANCTUARY:**

Chase had gotten Andromeda settled in one of the guest rooms where she immediately fell into a deep sleep. She felt bad for Andie; guilt bubbled up and nearly choked her. Her plan to escape had been in place for two weeks, it had taken her so long to beat the mind control, and she had intended to get Andie and Jax out of there, but things had fallen apart.

She closed the door and headed back to her mothers office, and there she found Helen Magnus sitting at her desk with her nose buried in the ratty note book Chase kept. It would be a waste of time to be outraged that her mother was reading it, but Chase had known that when the pages were full she would hand it over to her mother. That was why she had started writing it down.

"_Chase, no matter what is written on these pages, I will not think any different of you, and I will not love you any less,"_

Her mother had whispered those words to her the first night they had been in Baja. In two weeks she had filled that note book with the horrors of her mind and she knew that in there were numerous mentions of Jax, Andromeda, and the missions they had been forced to undertake.

"She's sleeping. Andie practically passed out when her head hit the pillow." Chase sighed and dropped into one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"You mention her many times in here," Helen mused and flipped another page.

"She just reminded me of Ashley," Chase smiled lightly and turned her head to look out the window. Her life was slowly rebuilding on slender reeds, and now for this to happen, the Gods must hate her, "I thought she and her brother were dead. The last mission we were sent on didn't go according to plan. We were sent in to neutralize a group of people who had stolen from them. What wasn't anticipated was there would be perimeter mines with a two second delay. I was covering their six, I heard something and I went to check it out. Before I joined up with them the mine went off with enough force to propel me back into a stone wall. I thought the blast had killed them, so I saw it as my chance to get out. Going back to the Cabal I reported failure and then waited to make sure I could ensure escape."

Helen watched as Chase recounted her last mission, the blank mask that slid into place over her daughters face. Whatever Chase had heard had saved her, and allowed her to enact her plan, "Her brother, what happened to him?"

Chase lowered her head and let out a long slow sigh. Now was the time for her to come clean or lie through her teeth. And she encountered the same dilemma she had with her father. How do you tell the parent you love, adore, with all your heart that you were bringing a new threat into their lives? How could Chase tell her mother that Jax, Andromeda's brother, wanted to destroy her life by hurting her family? There was nothing she could say, but she had to try for the truth. Chase sat up and looked her mother in the eyes, eyes that were so much like her own and said, "Jax, her brother, was the prize of the Cabal, even more so than Ashley or I were. His genes stem from another great Cat to walk this earth, the Lion, but unlike his feline cousin Jax's mind could be easily molded to whatever was needed. He has made a threat against me, this family, but most of all me."

"How long have you known?" Helen asked. She didn't take kindly to threats, threats against her children, or her work. But this threat was against the family.

"Since yesterday morning on the island," Chase got up and stalked to the window.

"You are so much like your father," Helen muttered and jumped slightly when Chase slammed her fist into the wall. Chase issued a small growl and flexed her fingers. Slight, small streams ran down her knuckles, but quickly healed until the flesh was tinged red.

"I'm sorry I'm like him, but I didn't want to be the one to bring death into this house." Her voice still had the edge of a growl.

Helen stood and walked over to Chase. They all were still finding their footing as a family again, too long removed from the other. She, herself was still learning all of Chase's new habits, quirks; it amazed Helen at how strange she thought her own daughter had become. Often at times she saw traits in Chase that she knew to reside in John. Chase was truly her father, and she hadn't meant that to be a negative to point, "I didn't mean that like it sounded. You have the bad habit of keeping things from me, just like your father."

"I wanted to protect you, and Ashley, and dad. It's my problem, I should fix it." Chase whispered, pain filled her voice, and regret laced her final words.

"But you forget, I'm your mother, it's I who should protect you no matter your age," Helen whispered and placed a small kiss to Chase's temple. Her daughter was so conflicted. Chase wanted to listen to the animal blood flowing through her, but sense and reason had her reigning in her base nature.

**OLD CITY:**

Ashley and Will had lingered most of the day on the roof top, neither of them seeing anything of worth. So, they decided to pack it in and head back to the Sanctuary. Walking down the street in Old City was a picnic any day, so long as you kept one hand on your wallet and the other on your side arm. It had been Ashley's idea to part three blocks from where they were supposed to be so no one would get suspicious. As they were walking Ashley had that feeling of being watched again, just before a man bowled right into her. She was about to tell him off when she got a good look at him. He was 6'4, brown eyes, tan skin, and she had felt muscles in the arm that had brushed hers.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." The man apologized and his slight accent had Ashley taking two steps back. Her mother had had a weakness for tall British men, case in point her father, but Ashley was more wary.

"Yeah, uh, no it's no problem. I wasn't looking where I was going either. Well, I'll be going now." Ashley tried to move past him but he had shifted to try and get out of her way, but ended up being in her way again

He chuckled slightly and then moved aside saying, "I'm sorry, again." With a low bow he was heading up the street with Ashley staring after him.

"Ash, come on!" Will shouted and Ashley turned heading to the van.

**SANCTUARY:**

John had spent the better part of an hour roaming the halls of Helen's beloved Sanctuary; he even spent some time in the library, and there most of his day had gone by. But his body and mind had grown restless, urging him to move, to walk around. Coming around a corner he found Helen nestled into the corner of a window seat. It wasn't out of character for her, but normally she would be up on the North Tower staring down on her city, and John knew that this was her city. She lived it, breathed it, and protected it. He walked towards her and kissed the top of her head, "Something bothering you?"

"Something yes," Helen answered while continuing to look out the window.

John sat down next to her and waited for her to elaborate. This afforded him the time to watch her, he so loved to watch her. It didn't matter what she was doing, staring at her computer, sleeping, or working in the lab; John loved to watch the way she moved or the way she thought, as she was thinking now.

"You can stop staring at me," Helen said as she continued to look out at he city. Truth was she wanted John near her, wanted him to take her in his arms and shelter her fro the world, and from the knowledge that yet another threat was knocking at the doors of the home she worked so hard to build for her daughters.

"Why should I?" John took her hand and kissed her knuckles, "Have you seen Chase's new friend?"

"Yes, and trouble it seems is lurking in the shadows once more." Helen sighed and leaned forward to rest her forehead on John's shoulder. How had he become her rock again so quickly?

"What makes you say that?" John wrapped his arms around Helen. But he knew if she had more information she would be doing something about it and not lingering in a window.

"When I know more, I'll tell you. But for now don't leave," She placed a light kiss to his pulse point and felt him shudder. It was one of the spots she knew to inflict pleasure, but she just wanted to taste him. Helen was feeling fear blossom in her heart, and she hadn't even been threatened directly. No, the fear had been for her daughter Chase and the nightmare she was still dealing with.

"I will remain here for as long as it pleases you," John replied and held her tighter. Eventually he was going to have to leave the serenity of this place to pay back a few debts. Deals he had made to secure Chase's location with in the Cabal, and the men he owed had a way of exacting their payment in the most lethal ways possible. If the time came he would have to tell Helen, then he would incur her wrath and be cast out, hoping against hope, John prayed that didn't happen, though the same could not be said of Chase. For now John was off the grid and out of the eyes of those he owed.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Chase saved her sister, saved herself and reunited her family, but now she has to save that family from someone whom she thought to be long dead. Now she has a choice, come clean or run.

Rating: M

**HEALING A BROKEN SOUL:**

**HENRY'S LAB:**

Chase had hacked into the CCTV to try and find a hint, a whisper of Jax. She needed to find him, to stop him if she had to. But more than anything what bugged Chase was Andromeda's insistence that Jax wasn't acting of his own accord. When they had been in the cage together, he had protected not only his sister but her as well. Now for him to come after Chase in such a brazen manner, it made no sense to her. He had always been the rational one, but his mid was a fickle thing. Give it the right dose of chemicals and it was a pliant as tissue paper. That was the one fault of his genetic code. If it wasn't so sad she would laugh. Jax had been such a warrior, and he protected his sister with a fierce passion. Now for her to run form him, fear trailing after; it made no sense. Why would Jax turn on his sister?

"Ok, when I said your dad was scary, I've changed my mind. Your mother is the scary one."

Chase turned to see Henry walk in. He was barefoot, even in the late afternoon, and his clothes were still rumpled, "Oh, come Henry. My mom is not scary."

"Yeah, well…" Henry walked over behind her and looked at the screen, "Whatcha doin?"

"I'm running a search through FBI, CIA, and Law Enforcement databases looking for any reports pertaining to missing persons regarding Andromeda and Jax," Chase answered and moved out of the way so Henry could take over. He had a way of finessing information out of a void, "And where is this new found fear of my parents stemming from?"

"Well, let's see, your mom caught me in your room. Lucky for me I was dressed, minus my shoes, but…" Henry started but trailed off when Chase started to laugh. He liked to see her when she was laughing, the way her eyes light up, the slight curve of her lips, and the flash of teeth. This was Chase, the Chase he remembered from their childhood, the Chase had had hoped to see again after everything was over. And now here she was standing before him, laughing, smiling, and being happy.

"My parents are from a different school of thought," It was all Chase said, and it was all she needed to say. Chase moved back over and situated herself between his parted legs. She leaned over him and took his lips in a light kiss. Henry brought his hands up and rested them lightly on her jean clad hips. She pulled back and smiled a wicked smile.

"I hate it when you do that," Henry growled playfully.

"Why?" But Chase knew the answer. She knew how to strum Henry like a harp. He was putty in her hands and all those other cliché's for saying she had so much power over him.

"Just go, I'll let you know when I have something for," Henry pulled her down for another kiss, and then pushed her gently away so he could do what he did best.

"Thank you Techno God," Chase laughed and nipped his ear before darting out of his lab. Her next stop had to be to check on Andromeda. Hopefully she was still asleep

Ashley and Will arrived back at the Sanctuary to silence, but the silence wasn't what worried Ashley, it was the intent look on her fathers face as he strode towards them, "Will, I got this, why don't you go and find mom and tell her what we learned."

"Ok, well we learned nothing," Will looked up the hall, saw Druitt and then said, "But I think she should know that." He hurried off down the hall and away from the ensuing fight he could feel forming

John was rarely accustomed to having problems, but he had one now. Mere minutes after promising Helen he would stay John received the first marker he owned, and he had to pay it back. The information he had been given on Chase was only the starting point. Each man John owed told him they would exact payment at a time of their choosing, and the first man chose now. John hated that he had to slip out of the Sanctuary, but if he could enlist the help of Ashley, then maybe he could succeed with out Helen ever knowing. He looked behind her to make sure that William was well out of ear shot before he spoke, but even then he kept his voice low, "I need your help."

"Why me, go to Chase, she'll be more than happy to help you," Ashley tried to brush past him but he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a side room where he shut the door and stared at her.

"I will not go to Chase; it was because of her that I now come to you."

"Why?"

"Before I found your sister, I made a few deals with nefarious creatures, dregs of society if you will, to procure possible locations on where the Cabal was keeping her," John sighed and moved away from the door. He glided over to the window.

"Let me guess one of the 'Nefarious Creatures' has called in their marker on you?" Ashley crossed her arms over her chest and waited for him to continue. She already knew that she was going to help him, he was her father, but more than anything she was finding that she had a longing to get to know the man that had sired her. Ashley knew that she had to let go of the hate that coursed through her.

"Precisely."

"Where do you have to be?" Ashley asked and started taking inventory of her mothers various contacts in the world. She knew that soon they would be low on ammunition and other handy things like that.

"Greece," John didn't miss the look of concentration on Ashley's face. She was going over a list. Her mother was the same way, and John was pleased to see that the trait was passed on to Ashley.

"I know an arms dealer there. I'll clear it with mom and then we'll be on our way." Ashley moved towards the door. She would tell her mom that they needed more supplies incase of an emergency, should one arise.

Before John could stop her she was out and disappearing around yet another corner. He let loose a low rumbling growl before setting off after. John wanted to leave as soon as possible and get his task over with. No lingering, no putting it off, he wanted to get it done so he could be back and be with Helen should she need him. Half way down the hall he paused and felt the wash of familiar rage pour over him. It stole his breath and fired his powers, his blood, and clouded his mind. The temptation to let the rage take him was so strong, so right, and so him that he had to sink his teeth into his lower lip hard enough to draw blood. Pain always drove the madness back, but this time he feared that another dose of electro shock would be in order. If he had to he would find Tesla and get him to administer the shock, but time and his own strength would tell. John took a deep breath and calmed himself while he took his shirt sleeve and wiped at the small trickle of blood.

**GUEST QUARTERS:**

Chase sat gingerly on the edge of the bed and watched Andie as she slept. It reminded her of when she had first come home, the first weeks of nightmares, not even weeks. Chase barely slept when she had come home, which was like now. For she feared that is she slept then the nightmares would start a new in her and no one could beat them back. When she did sleep Chase had Henry close and he did help just by holding her. As far as Chase knew Andromeda didn't have anyone like that, no one to hold her and guard her against the cold of her mind, no one but her brother, who at this moment was a rogue and playing a deadly game with Chase. If they hadn't started already Andie's nightmares would soon start.

"Jax," his name tumbled from her lips, a sister's desperate plea for her big brother to protect her form the monsters. It broke Chase's heart and the beast in her surged in anger to protect the frail girl before her. Two years separated them in age and it was enough to make Chase feel the need to protect her.

Andromeda body shuddered and her eyes flew open as a slight sheen of sweat broke out along her skin. Chase whispered, "Shh shh, you're safe. Andie you're still at the Sanctuary." Chase brushed back a small strand of hair and smiled. Andromeda needed comfort.

"I dreamed I was back in that cage," Andromeda looked around, made mental notes of everything around her.

"I know, I had the same dreams when I came home," Chase replied. She didn't miss that note of panic in Andie's voice, "But, lucky for you, I know what you need."

"A stiff shot of bourbon," Andie quipped and swung her legs over the side but back up against the head bored quickly when the big guy walked in with a try of food. Chase didn't have to turn to know it was him. She knew just in the way the air stirred around him, and the way he walked.

"He's not going to hurt you," Chase soothed.

"What is it?" Andromeda asked and eyed the shaggy looks of the man who held delicious smelling food on a tray. Her stomach rumbled and demanded that she eat. The hunger gnawed at her mind and her gut.

"He, is… well… he's big foot." Chase answered and moved from the bed to take the tray.

"You're serious?" Andromeda looked form Chase to the man/thing holding a tray of food. Oh, it smelled divine. It had been so long since she had last eaten. Andie almost forgot what food tasted like; she had been hiding and running for so long.

"Tell you what, you eat, and I'll come back later so mom can check you out and make sure every thing is fine." Chase smiled again. She wanted Andie to be comfortable and right now her anxiety was rising by the minute. Big guy and Chase walked out of the room to eave Andie to eat.

"Your mother asked for you," The Big guy grunted and walked off.

Chase shook her head, he was Big Foot, but Chase saw him more like an uncle. As she walked towards her mother's office she remembered all the times he had been around the house, keeping things in order. That was the Big Guy, always around and always watching out for Ashley, her, and their mother. Chase walked into her mother's office and saw a spinning book in front of her mother.

"Mom?" Chase paused near the desk watch a thick leather bound book spin. She knew her mother was telekinetic, but usually things just shook or flew across the room.

"What my dear," Helen looked at Chase briefly and then back to her book that started to spin faster.

"Why is the book spinning?" Chase cocked her head to the side and watched entranced as the book continued to spin.

"Concentration, it helps as I am developing my abilities. It was your father's suggestion," Helen answered, sighed, and lowered the book slowly to the desk where it opened to the page she had had it on.

"Since when do you do as my father suggests?" Chase asked and sat down in one of the chairs. She knew her parents were back together, the scent of them were all over the house. It wasn't so much as thinking of them being together, she was happy to see her mother happy again, and that source was her father.

"Just this once," Helen smiled at Chase and she marveled at the two daughters she and John had created together out of love. Ashley looked like her father, yet acted like Helen. While Chase looked like Helen where she acted like John. 'She is more your daughter than she is mine.' Helen let those words seep back into her brain. She had said them to John, intended them as an observation, but it was truth now. Chase was her father's daughter, and Helen was grateful. "Actually, I was looking into Feline abnormals. Did you know that each breed of Feline Abnormal is different and certain strains are only past down through blood lines."

"Like mine?" Chase said and got up so she could look at the book.

"Except yours skips a generation, where the lion strain, it is more prevalent and is past down through every generation." Helen got up and ran her fingers through Chase's hair.

"Gods, I could only imagine if it was dad who was like this and not me?" Chase pondered out loud. For one thing he would have been more dangerous when he went crazy, and two he would have been more dangerous.

Helen could have only imagined what John would have been like had it been him and not chase to inherit the animal strand of his bloodline. For one he would have been wilder, and more enticing. She tried to suppress a blush, but one crept up on her none the less. Her back was to Chase as she thought of all the ways John would have been wild in bed. Shaking her head she turned around and concentrated back on work.

"I was doing research on how to help your friend. Lions are very strong, yet in the right circumstances, their minds can be extremely pliant. Are you sure that Jax is acting on his own?" Helen asked.

"Well, I didn't smell any drugs, so it's possible he is acting on his own. But I doubt it." Chase replied. She had to think it over. Jax was an alpha and he loved his sister, he even protected her when he had no cause to.

"Sorry to interrupt, but there is a guest for you," Both Helen and Chase turned when the big guy came through the door. This was her chance to slip out of the Sanctuary while her mother was occupied with the guest. Jax needed more help, and a few contacts. Chase was willing to give it to him.

**GREECE:**

John and Ashley teleported to just outside the ancient city of Thermopylae to see three men waiting for them. His paternal side started to kick in, he placed Ashley to his side and slightly behind him. John heard her scoff but she didn't move, "You're late Druitt."

"You're going to quibble over the time?" John asked.

"And I seen you've brought a beautiful young prospect, ripe for corruption." The third man spoke as he eyed Ashley. He knew who she was and whose daughter she was.

"Touch her and it will be your head," John growled and took a step closer. He knew that he terrified them. Who wouldn't be afraid of Jack the Ripper, in some circles he was still known as such, "You called in a favor, what is it? It had better be worth my time."

"Ah, yes… that." Axton ran his index finger over his chin.

"I you have nothing, then I see no reason to stay," John turned and placed his hand on Ashley's lower back to nudge her forward.

"The Cabal isn't gone. This information is free and comes in place of your debt. The Cabal is bad for us all. You, Ripper, took out one key member, not even the head."

John saw Ashley froze, and quiver run up her spine. Just the mention of the Cabal had fear rising in his daughter. He growled and rounded on Axton, making sure to have that murderous glint in his eyes that could strike fear into the hearts of mere mortals, "You mention this to anyone else, and I shall be back for your head."

"Except someone, or something, is slowly picking the rest of them off one by one. Before you have a chance to act the rest of the Cabal will be dead." Axton chuckled and walked away.

John moved off; put his hand on Ashley's shoulder, and teleported back to Sanctuary. This was not the best news to be receiving, not after what Helen had tried to tell him about the lion abnormal stalking them. John wasn't even at all convinced that the lion was any trouble. Helen's information had come from Chase, and lately she had been acting distant. John had a feeling that the lion that was stalking them was the same one who was hunting the Cabal, and that meant Chase had to know something about it. Again, his younger daughter was keeping secrets.

"What are we going to tell mom? She has to be told."

"Just postpone informing her for a few days, well, until I talk to her." John slowly lifted his hand and cupped Ashley's cheek. She had come around; it had just taken a while. John backed away and went in search of Chase.

**ABANDONED BUILDING:**

Chase had slipped out of the Sanctuary, well, just barely. She had to slip past Henry, the Big Guy, and her mother. It had been no small task; the one redeeming grace was that her father and sister had been absent. Chase slipped through a row of chains but had to duck when daggers came flying past her head. "Jax!" Chase shouted.

Jax looked down on Chase; she had come into his den of her own free will. In truth eh was glad to see her. Chase was with him, helping him in hunting the rest of the Cabal, it was why he had gotten her to say that he was coming after her family, but when he had seen Ashley it became imperative that he finish off the rest of them. He jumped down from the rafters and watched as Chase stood to her full height, "Bout time you showed up."

"Sorry, I had to slip past my mother," Chase shrugged and went to sit down on the ratty old sofa.

"How's the story holding?" Jax asked taking the seat beside her.

"I've got three days to a week before she sees through my rouse and… I'm in trouble." Chase leaned her head back to rest against his thigh. When she had made the deal to protect his sister, Jax had agreed to take apart the Cabal. If her family were to realize that she lied to them, what would happen to her? Her mother would yell, her father would look at her like he didn't know her, and Ashley, oh, her sister would hate her.

"Andie, she's…?"

"She thinks you're crazy, and well I wish you were." Chase sighed. She heaved a sigh and hauled herself off the couch to retrieve the bag she brought him. In the satchel she provided him with weapons, ammo, and cash so he could by information or food. Chase hoped he bought food, he looked too thin and too weak, but he was a lion and he could survive.

"Hold your mother off a few more days, and then I will come to the Sanctuary and turn myself in," Jax ran his hand down her back and then whispered, "About Ashley, I… I want you to lead her my way."

"No, I won't put her at risk." Chase backed away and growled.

"I'm not gonna eat her if that is what you are worried about," Jax purred and grinned.

"Metaphorically speaking?" Chase held up both her hands, but she had a feeling she knew the answer to that.

"Well, yeah, then I may do that," Jax chuckled and then rubbed his bicep when Chase punched him hard.

Chase had to get out of there, perpetuate more lies, and protect a killer. Jax was a killer and he would kill again. But what did he want with Ashley, unless he had been watching her a lot longer than Chase thought, "I'll be back in a few days with more stuff for you." Chase growled and then teleported back to the Sanctuary.

**CABAL:**

The council sat at the table and watched the recording that had been sent to them. Screams echoed around them and the last breath of the dying. Another member was killed, murdered, shredded by claws, and then left to rot out in the middle of no where. A message appeared: TWO DOWN, SIX TO GO. Fear raced through them and they knew death was imminent. Soon, so soon, their work was going to go to waste.

**ASHLEY'S QUARTERS:**

Ashley stood by her window and looked out at New City. She thought about the man who bumped into her and then she thought about the Cabal. The thought just rushed into her mind. They weren't gone; they could be coming after the Sanctuary again, despite Dana being dead. It just proved that a clever enough snake could have more than one head.

Ashley brought his image into her mind again while taking a calming breath. He was tall, tan, lean, and had the clearest golden green eyes; it made her think of a lion. The eyes were slanted, his nose wide, he had high cheek bones, all giving away his lion heritage. His hair was sun kissed and it was also gold with brown and black highlights. Ashley pegged him for an abnormal, but something else called to her, made her want to see him again. There was a sense of danger around him, along with anger and pain. She moved away from her window and grabbed her jacket. Her intention was to go back to the street where she bumped into him and try and track him down.

Ashley teleported herself to the street where she had met him, and walking a few blocks she froze as she saw Chase come out of a warehouse. Her sister teleported away and there he was, the guy who had bumped into her. The gleamed in his hair and accented his features. If it wasn't for the fact that he sister had just come out of there Ashley would have been more than content to watch him. She watched as he checked both directions before he closed the door. Ashley pictured the space beyond, she had been in that building many times hunting Ghouls, and then she appeared behind him. He didn't react, in fact his body went still, and it was only then did she understand why. Cabal soldiers were standing at the back end of the warehouse.

"Take my hand," He whispered and slowly moved his hands. One hand reached for the satchel and the other was moving behind his back; it was so close to hers. Ashley saw his nails had elongated into deadly claws. She knew they would slice flesh as easily as a paper cut, only with more pain and a lot more blood.

"What?" Ashley whispered right back, but instinct had her taking his hand and just before the guns started to fire she teleported them away. But it was not in the Sanctuary she thought she would find herself, instead Ashley wound up in Rome , in the very catacombs where she and her father had saved her mother from Tesla.

Jax dropped Ashley's hand and turned to her even as he was going through the satchel Chase had given him. She was spectacular up close, and she smelled even better close to him where his scent could comingle with hers, infuse into her skin, and mark her. Her hair was a pale gold, eyes of a summer sky, and she had the scent of a thunderstorm, "Thanks for the quick get away."

"Who the hell are you? Why the hell was the Cabal chasing you? And how the hell do you know my sister?" Ashley demanded as she backed away from him. If she could them she would teleport home, drag Chase here, and make her explain.

Jax smiled and inhaled, drawing in her scent before speaking, "First, my name is Jax. Second, I know Chase from her time at the Cabal. We were captured around the same time and experiment on. Third, The Cabal was chasing me because I'm slowing killing them off, one by one," Jax paused, scratched his chin and said, "Oh, whoops, I got questions two and three mixed up, should we start again?"

"No, I got the picture," Ashley responded and went to sit down. And here she was complaining that life was getting too boring. At least on the up side, she was currently stuck with a gorgeous man who was just on this side of wild and dangerous. He was just the type to draw the attention of a Magnus woman, and Ashley was definitely a Magnus.

**SANCTUARY:**

Chase knew immediately that she was going to get in trouble when she saw her father gaining on her. He was at the other end of a long hallway, but his long legs ate up the feet like it was nothing. Before she had the thought to teleport away he grabbed her upper arm and took them to the top of the North Tower . Chase backed away, her fathers eyes were glowing in anger. There was no way he could have found out about Jax so soon, not unless he was tracking down Cabal agents, and if he was doing that then Mom would through a fit if she found out.

"You've been keeping something from us."

"No, I haven't," Chase flicked her gaze to the door; she had at best one chance to make a break for it, and run. Things were falling apart so fast. She knew she shouldn't have risked going to Jax and giving him supplies. But he was hunting the Cabal and that was a worthy cause. Chase couldn't coat her hands in the Councils blood, so she had to trust Jax to finish them off.

"Yes, you have. I can see the truth of it in your eyes," John placed himself between Chase and the door. He knew her preference for running rather than talking. She would only talk if she was cornered.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Chase let her gaze dart around, looking for any avenue of escape.

"Chase," John's voice grew low, cold, and commanding.

"No," Chase shook her head. Jax said he needed a few days and a few days he would have, even if that meant bearing the brunt of her fathers temper.

"If this has anything to do with the Cabal then you have to tell me, and you have to tell me now." John just wanted Chase to talk to him; he needed her to trust him. Back in his mind he new she did, but she was keeping something from him, from them all and he needed to know what it was.

"It has nothing to do with you." Chase hissed. Instead of acting like a cornered mouse she was going to be the Tigress she was born.

"The Cabal threatens us all," John stated.

"But they didn't experiment on you, they didn't poke and prod and turn you into more of a monster than you already are!" Chase shouted and pushed, hard, against her father's chest. She knocked him back a few feet, and it was enough to make her escape. Doing the one thing she never thought she would, Chase took her ring off and left it where she had stood before teleporting away. It wasn't somewhere in the Sanctuary, no she teleported back to the last known location of the Cabal council and from there she would join the hunt. If she knew anything it was how to protect her family, her friends, and her lover. Henry wouldn't understand right away, but he would when she returned. There was a small apartment where her father had kept her. Chase would go there, change, and then begin tracking. If she was lucky then she would meet up with Jax. She had told him to meet her in Rome , hopefully he would be here soon and the Council would die.

John watched Chase teleport away in a flash of green and blue. Then the glint of silver caught his eye; she had taken off the one thing that allowed him to protect her. What was going through Chase's head? John picked up the band and went in search of Helen. He would need to tell her before he departed himself to go and look for his errant child. Ashley was here, and she could protect Helen should the need arise. But John had to leave, to find Chase and drag her back home if he had to.

**PARLOR:**

Helen sat on the sofa next to her father, Gregory Magnus, and listened as he told her where he had been for so many months. He had to keep on the move. At one time he had traversed back to Bhalasamm and discovered the Source Blood missing. Helen had been worried about that and she had come clean. His reaction wasn't as bad as she thought it would be, though, he had called her thoughtless, and she had agreed. Helen was still angry over being manipulated in such a way by the Cabal.

"And where is Ashley?" Gregory asked, "Isn't she usually by your side?"

"Yes, I had sent her on an errand. And, father, you have two grand-daughters; Chase is somewhere here." Helen smiled and waited with baited breath for her father to digest this, but her visit was cut short when John breezed through the door. Instantly she knew something was wrong.

"John, my lad, you still around I see." Gregory let his gaze travel from Helen to Druitt. He had been more than a little weary when John started to pay attention to Helen, but he kept those fears to himself and let his genius daughter make up her own mind about him.

"Sir, what a pleasant surprise, but I must steal your daughter from your side for a few moments," John inclined his head and then locked eyes with Helen, "Please, it's important."

"I'll be just a moment father." Helen smiled and went to John's side where he led her out into the hall and closed the door behind them. He was worried, angry, and just a little sad. His right hand was closed tightly into a fist, so tight his knuckles were white. Helen reached out her hand and rested it over his right and immediately his fist relaxed and Chase's ring fell into her hand.

"Chase is gone," John growled and his left hand, balled tightly into a fist, came into contact with the wall. The resounding thud echoed down the hall.

"What happened?" This was not something Helen needed to deal with right now. A small, wicked, part of Helen's mind delighted in John's anger. Later he would find some way to work it off, and she hoped that way included her.

"We had an argument; she left her ring, and disappeared." John leaned against the wall, is shoulders slumped, and his head bowed.

"Please tell me you're not leaving as well?" Helen tried to keep her voice level, but in truth she couldn't bear for him to leave, not when she had gotten so accustomed to him being around her, being with her.

"I have to look for her. There is something she is keeping hidden from both of us and I intend to find out what it is." John pushed off away from the wall and set off towards Helen's bedroom, the room they had been sharing.

"No, John. Chase will return in her own time. You just have to let her cool off." Helen was not done with this discussion. She set off after John and pulled him to stop so he could look into her eyes. There, she wanted him to see what him leaving was doing to her. That morning he had told her he wouldn't leave, that he would stay for as long as it pleased her. Well, it still pleased her for him to stay.

"I can not leave her out there. Ashley and I learned that the Cabal is not dead or dying as we had hoped. Dana Whitcomb was merely a piece of the puzzle. Someone is slowly killing off the rest of the council, and I have to get to Chase before…"

"John, she is a grown woman who does not need her father shadowing her every step." Helen stated, but she knew he would not listen.

"I…" John instantly deflated. He now knew why he could never win against Helen. It wasn't because he loved her more than he loved the air in his lungs, but because she had a way of say things that just hit him. He knew Chase didn't need him, but he wanted to be there for her, to try and protect her from the horrors the Cabal inflicted upon her.

"You promised me you would stay with me. Don't become a liar John," Helen turned on her heal and left him to think. But she didn't get far when John's arms went around her waist and he was kissing her neck. That was all she needed, and as much as she knew it would grate against his new found paternal instincts John would stay where he was.

**ROME:**

Chase had changed and hit the streets. There were catacombs, but she didn't know where the nearest entrance was. She had stopped in one of the hotels and the clerk was more than helpful. So, she now stood down a back ally where a chained door blocked her further movements. Chase scanned the ally from top to bottom, side to side, to make sure no one was there to witness what she was about to do. Grabbing a handful of chain, Chase yanked as hard as she was able, and the rusted, decrepit chain gave way. She dropped he chain and wiped the rust off on her jeans before setting off into the catacombs. Once she was down there a familiar scent, two familiar scents, assaulted her nose, and that had Chase setting off at a dead run.

Ashley and Jax had been walking for about an hour. They really weren't getting anywhere, and Ashley thought that Jax wasn't trying to. He was just strolling along and taking in the sights of all the bones of people from a bygone era left to rot underground. It had a tendency to annoy her, but she couldn't very well leave him down here with no way of leaving. So, Ashley kept pace with him and waited. That was when she felt rather than heard someone coming their way. She could tell Jax sensed it too, he stiffened, but then he relaxed.

"Don't worry, the fried I was waiting for just got here," He whispered.

Sure enough as they got closer to the corner Ashley could see who it was, and it was Chase coming towards them. Ashley could see her dressed in black fatigue pants, her utility belt with 9mm strapped to both hips, and she wore a black cropped t-shirt that showed off her flat stomach.

"Ashley?"

"Chase?"

Both girls spoke at once, but it was Chase who turned angry eyes on Jax, "I thought I told you to leave her out of this?!"

"She helped me to escape from Cabal soldiers," Jax shrugged, a lazy gesture. Felines were known to be deceptively lazy, Chase was one of them.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Chase saved her sister, saved herself and reunited her family, but now she has to save that family from someone whom she thought to be long dead. Now she has a choice, come clean or run.

Rating: M

**HEALING A BROKEN SOUL:**

**SANCTUARY:**

Helen had settled her father into one of the numerous guest rooms and then went in search for Ashley. She had checked her room, the shooting range, the armory, and a few other places. Ashley was no where to be found, so Helen's last resort was to dial her daughters cell phone. It rang twice then went to Voice mail. That had Helen wondering what Ashley was up to and if she had somehow happened upon Chase, wherever Chase was. Since Ashley had her cell phone on her Helen could trace the GPS, find Ashley, and hopefully find Chase. The story Chase had fed her about Jax, once Helen had poked enough holes in it, it fell apart like confetti. That only fueled Helen more; she wanted to know what Chase was up to.

"Helen?"

Helen turned to her father, "Yes, sorry."

"Did you find Ashley?" Gregory Magnus inquired as he leaned heavily on his cane.

"No, she has slipped away," Helen answered and turned to look at the portrait of her and her girls. Ashley was 16 and Chase had been 14. Helen loved photographs, but there was something about a painted portrait that gave her an old world feeling.

"The one on the left is Chase?" Gregory asked, but he already knew the answer. How could he not know, the resemblance the child bore to her mother was uncanny.

"Yes, she is so like her father." Helen looked at her father and then back to the portrait.

"If you have a few moments, I would like to discuss a troubling matter." Gregory Magnus ran his free hand along his jaw line, along the day old stubble that he had yet to shave off. He had been tracking the Cabal, collecting evidence on them, but he had not counted on his granddaughter getting to them first.

"Of course, my time is yours." Helen replied and took note of the tone in her father's voice.

Helen turned from the portrait and led her father through the Sanctuary to her office. There would be time enough to track Ashley and Chase and get answers. Answers as to Why Chase lied and why Ashley suddenly left.

**ROMAN CATACOMBS:**

Ashley had tried to listen in to what was being said between Chase and the man, Jax, but they were talking to fast. There were talking faster than her mother, and her mother could talk really fast when she was onto something. It was making Ashley's head hurt. She had managed to catch words like, "Third," "Council," and a few others, but much more than that she was still confused.

"Excuse me, can you two, oh I don't know, explain things to me!" Ashley fisted her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side.

"Ash, you shouldn't even be here," Chase said as she stepped away from Jax. If she could get her sister to go home then things would be better.

"And you should, Ace? What are you up to?" Ashley stalked closer pinning her sister and Jax with the same look.

"We're hunting," Jax growled. He stepped closer to Ashley; just enough to take in her scent again, fill his lungs with her, and let her caress his mind. If he didn't know any better than he would have sworn that he purred at the thought of kissing her, but if he did that then he knew for a fact that Chase would kill him, and she would be one of the few who could.

"Hunting who?" Ashley took a step away from Jax, he was too close and she needed space from him, his scent, and his body. The way she was reacting to Jax was the same way Chase would react when Henry was in the room. She didn't even know this lion, and yet she wanted him, wanted to kiss him and have him possess her.

**SANCTUARY:**

Gregory Magnus sat next to his daughter and watched as her face fell. He had just told her about the Cabal Council and the suspected involvement of Chase and Jax. Suddenly for her all the pieces fell into place. Gregory had known about Chase, had seen her in the labs countless times as he engineered the consummate soldier for the very monsters who had enslaved him, but had no idea that she was his granddaughter. They had tried to manufacture a drug that ensured complete obedience, testing it on Jax, Andromeda, and Chase. Chase had been the only one strong enough to break the hold.

"I know Chase, she's not a murderer," Helen rose form the couch and paced to the window. She trusted her father, the extensive research he had done, but in her mothers heart she knew her daughter was not capable of cold blooded murder, not on command.

"There have been two disappearances and murders with in the week. Who else but Chase and this lion," Gregory stood and walked to his daughter.

"Chase has been with us. We were in Baja and only got back two days ago," She turned and fixed him with clear blue eyes that were less than happy now. He would not have said anything if it wasn't out of concern. Helen knew that if Chase wanted to, she could slip away using her teleportation abilities, and then be back before anyone would have missed her. Yet, the mother in Helen screamed and raged that her daughter was not becoming a killer, not like John had.

**ROMAN CATACOMBS:**

"No, enough out of you Lion boy, Ashley go home!" Chase ordered. She had to get Ashley away, get her out before anymore blood was spilled. Tonight she joined the hunt; it would be swift and decisive, but without the eyes of her sister witnessing the monster coming to light. Chase had a sick feeling that tonight the Ripper would be reborn, only reborn within her own mind, her own actions. After all, she was her father's daughter and killing ran in her blood.

"No, you're stuck with you big sister." Ashley stated, crossed her arms over her chest and waited. She could see all the conflicting emotions flying through her sister's eyes. Chase wanted her to leave, but Ashley wanted to say, to help, and to try and save her sister before something happened.

"Mom is going to kill me if anything happens to you," Chase grumbled and walked to the end of the corridor. She had to find a way to get Ashley to leave, to make her go home before first blood was spilled. Ashley was tough, tougher than most people had a right to be, she had seen so much, but at heart Chase wanted to keep the act of death, murder, from her sister's eyes. Chase turned her gaze to Ashley, and she knew that Ash would never go home never leave her no matter what. It was frustrating, but also a comfort.

Ashley watched her sister, she was grumbling and muttering, and Ashley thought that must be how their father acted. She had seen him a few times walking a hall where he would be muttering and talking to himself, Chase was the same way. "So, who are you hunting? I know it's a who."

"We are going after the Cabal Council," Jax cornered her, made her back up against the wall, just so he could have an excuse to scent her, "We're going to hunt them." He smiled and ran his tongue over his teeth as he raised his eyebrows with a wicked smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Jax watched as Ashley's bottom lip quivered and he had to suppress this strong urge to kiss her. Again, if he did that then Chase would have his head, and it wouldn't be the one on his shoulders. Jax was very fond of his prominent organ south of the equator, and that was where his intended for it to stay. That meant that Ashley was off limits. Well, at least until little tiger sister wasn't anywhere near, then, and only then, would Ashley be his.

**SANCTUARY:**

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

John stood in Helen's bedroom and looked out the window, the moon was full and the stars pierced the veil of the night sky. Ashley and Chase were still not in the Sanctuary and John had a sick feeling that he knew where his daughters were. Helen had told him what her father had told her. The Cabal Council was being killed one by one; it only confirmed what Axton had told him. It wasn't that the Council didn't deserve death, in John's mind they did, but he should have been the one to carry out the execution. That was john's right as a father; he should be protecting his daughters the only way he knew how. Dealing out death was what he did best; it was most of what he knew.

John heard as the door opened, foots steps, and the door closed again. Just by the gentle scent that floated on the air, John knew it was Helen, his Helen. John didn't go to her, instead he stood by the window and let the moonlight fall on him, let it fill him with the celestial light as he thought about them in the desert. Her arms encircled his waist then, automatically he shifted and kissed her temple, but his eyes stayed focused on the moon.

"I just wanted to try and protect them," John muttered and took a deep breath. His daughters were out there, without him and Helen, and they were trying to take on something that was way beyond them. Ashley was still gaining control of her vampiric abilities, and Chase was still coming to terms with the fact that her inner animal needed some freedom. If he had been capable then he would have growled just as his father and daughter were known to do. But that animalistic quality was beyond him, John only wished that the anger was as well.

"There are some things in this world that they can not be protected from," Helen muttered. She knew the feelings that were raging through his mind, the primal need to protect his children, it was the same her for. Helen knew that if Chase and Ashley truly needed help they wouldn't hesitate to come home and seek that help. Ashley and Chase had a way of doing things, just as Helen and John.

John felt that familiar spark of anger snap in his mind; it wasn't anger at Helen, but it was not the anger he wished to feel, no he wanted to feel Helen beneath him, her lips to his, their breath coming in ragged gasps, which was what he wanted. Moving quickly John pinned Helen to the wall, moonlight still streaming in on them. Using one hand he secured her wrists above her head and his other hand caressed over her hip as he moved closer and positioned his thigh between her slightly parted legs. At one time when he and Helen had been together in London John had learned to turn his budding anger into passion. Even then he was worried Helen would find him to be a monster, but their shared lust only fueled her love for him and his for her.

Leaning in, leaning over her, John took Helen's lips in a fierce kiss to fire the blood. The passion's flame that burned between them has never died, simmered, but never died. It was that fire that John stoked. He wanted her hot and wonton in his arms. This not the mating would be fierce, not gentle as before. He wanted to claim her, to mark her as his once again. John wanted to make sure that no other man would question the claim he had on Helen. He shifted and drove his thigh tightly into her center making her gasp. "You're mine," John growled releasing her hands before lifting her and securing her to the wall using his body as a brace.

Helen cupped his face and groaned, "Only yours, always yours." She wrapped her legs around his waist and took his lips again. His kiss was like liquid fire, hot demanding, and utterly addictive. He was everything she wanted, everything that should terrify her, and yet Helen had always been drawn to him like a moth to a flame. His anger, his predilection for killing; all warned her to run, shut him out, but she couldn't. She was in his arms, kissing him, beginning to burn for him. This was the power John had over her, at times she begrudged him for it, and at other times she loved it.

One of John's hands reached down and fervently worked the buttons of her blouse, desperate to remove the garment so he could feel her, all of her, mark her his. The buttons undone, John set his hand to her flesh, feeling the lines of her ribs, running the back of his fingers along the underside of her breasts. Helen arched her back as much as she was able, and John scraped his fingers over the front closure of her bra. He released the catch and moved it aside while Helen's hands worked free the buttons of his shirt.

Helen's flesh burned with lust everywhere John touched her. She could barely focus past the pleasure soaking her mind in a dull haze. Somewhere deep down Helen knew that anger was drenching John's mind; she could just sense it, and she knew that he was angry even now. It was why he as like this. Back in the old days before they had parted john had the innate ability in turning his anger to sex. Helen knew it so well it was why she recognized the effort he was making now. John nipped at her pulse point and all other thoughts ceased, there was nothing but John.

John set Helen on her feet as he still braced her with his body. He hurriedly removed her shirt as she did with his before taking her mouth again and setting his hands to work on the slacks. John groaned when she set her hands in removing his pants. There was too much clothing in the way and it needed to be removed. In a flurry of movement John divested Helen of her clothing and in return she had done the same to him.

Helen stood braced against the wall, John pressed hard against her. He ran his hands down her side and picked her up, sliding her against the wall, so her legs could once again wrap around his waist. That placed him at the very entrance of her center, hot and wet. Her skin was sensitive, tingling with need. She placed her hand palm down on the glass, the cold, solid glass of her window that over looked the water front. Giving the moon one glance, Helen then looked at John. His eyes were alight with lust, love, and anger. Always anger lurked, he would never be free of that destructive emotion. She tried to sink down onto him, envelop him, but John held her firmly by the hips. Right now she was content to let him. Just as she was contented to wait, John pushed into her causing friction, delicious tension that had fireworks exploding through her. John started to move, short powerful thrusts.

John felt his whole body shudder, chills of pleasure raced up and down his spine. In the wake of everything his body could still raise the need for lust, for physical connection. It was all due to Helen. She fired his blood, made his heart race, and made all logical thought flee his mind. She was the only one for him, and the only one who would ever understand the madness within him. But as those for subtle shockwaves of pleasure slid through him, John put all thoughts of his anger out of his mind and concentrated on Helen. She was his world. John placed his hand next to hers and used it for leverage, sliding in and out of her. His strokes were not smooth and measured, but short strong thrusts to deliver pleasure in short bursts. She was his and his alone. The Primal part that resided in everyone roared to mark her, to claim her more completely than he had before. He hitched Helen higher up, still joined to her, as her moan of pleasure filled the void of her room John set his teeth into her skin just about her heart.

Helen gasped sharply when John suddenly moved her higher. It caused a shockwave of feeling and friction through her. Her inner muscles were tightening around him; she was close, so close to going over the edge that she wasn't prepared for the sensation of John biting her. The slight pain added to her pleasure that had fire burning her blood, firing the power of her release. It was building and building, burning as bright as the sun, and twice as hot. But the feeling of his teeth marking her in such a way was primal, animalistic, and something she wouldn't have thought John would do. Closing her eyes, moving her head to the side Helen set her nails to his skin, raked hard, hard enough to leave red almost bloody welts on his pale skin. If he was going to mark her his, then she would do the same to him.

John let go of his hold on Helen's flesh when he felt her nails scour his shoulder blade. The added bits of pain made him jerk, driving him harder into her where he triggered her to come. Her muscled flexed, tightened, and clamped down on him. He wasn't far behind her. John took her lips and together they spilled over the abyss of pleasure. Each drinking down the others cries of pleasure. The power, the explosion of bliss had John's knees buckling, sapping his strength. He crumpled to the floor with Helen. John leaned into her more fully and felt her heart beat a thunderous rhythm against his chest. The room was silent for the most part, except from their gasps for breath. Helen shifted slight, adjusting herself in his arms, causing John to harden slightly. His passion for this woman knew no bounds and no limitations.

**ROMAN CATACOMBS:**

Jax watched the two sisters argue, and they knew how to get down and dirty. He kind of felt like a voyeur watching them toss insults back and forth. They even through in hand gestures. Jax could see them arguing against their parents; parent who were legend among abnormals and a consummate study for the Cabal. It was one of the reasons Jax hunted them; he wanted to get Ashley off their radar, along with himself and his sister. Chase was already a shadow to them, her doing and not him. Jax was somewhat impressed with how she accomplished that. He knew that some of the Cabal never stopped searching but the Council believed her dead. Jax set his pinkies to his lips and whistled really loud. That stopped the sister's cold. "All right, that is enough. Chase there is no way you are going to get your sister to go home. Ashley we could use another pair of eyes tonight," Jax turned to Chase and held up his finger to indicate silence, "Just for tonight."

Ashley watched Jax and then slid her gaze to Chase. She noticed that her sister seemed to switch gears almost immediately. Gone was the sister who wanted to protect Ashley and in her place now was the killer the Cabal had wanted, what they had turned Ashley into with brain washing.

"What information do we have?" Chase asked and walked to Jax.

"Our target tonight is François Gervais, the next in line for justice." Jax leaned down and removed a thick file folder from a duffle. He laid out pictures and different papers with time and dates on them.

"French guy in Rome? Where is he going to be tonight?" Chase asked fisting her hands on her hips.

"He'll be here, a club called Protocol 51. It's new, just opened with in the last month and it is known to cater to young women around the ages of 17-24. Now, Gervais likes his woman young and barely legal. Tonight is your lucky night Chase, you happen to be his type," Jax chuckled and drew out his last sentence in a fake southern accent.

"Why my sister?" Ashley asked coming over to join them. She looked at the pictures of the next man to die. It didn't matter that they called it justice. He was still going to die.

"Gervais likes the exotic. Chase's hair, eyes, the way she moves will catch his attention. She's the right kind of animal and distraction, plus she passes for 18." Jax looked away when Ashley sent him a withering stare, "You'll work the floor with me while we cover Chase and monitor her progress." He quickly amended and for now it seemed to appease her.

"So, causal or skanky?" Chase asked.

Jax and Ashley both looked at her but Jax said, "Surprise me."

**HENRY'S LAB:**

Henry had a feeling that chase had left again, but he had an even stronger feeling that she would be back after her demons were put to rest. Plus, he knew she hadn't expected him to find anything on a set of missing twins, brother and sister, but Henry being Henry had found a whisper of a search. The FBI had been following them for two months, then they vanished, and the FBI had no idea, no clue as to their whereabouts. He had made sure to check on the sister, who was still sleeping, and install a security cam. Again in Henry's mind it was for her protection.

"What have you learned about her?"

Henry jumped when the Big Guy spoke, "Uh, nothing really, just a shadow of them so far. The FBI had been looking for them though."

"Interesting," Big Foot moved closer to look at the two pictures Henry had dug up.

"Yeah apparently the FBI wanted them for questioning about the death of their parents."

"Tragic."

"Yeah, no joke. According to the FBI the two kids were witnesses and just as they were closing in they up and vanish."

"The Cabal."

"That's what I'm thinking." Henry said and then turned back to the screen.

**HELEN'S BEDROOM:**

John had regained his strength as he now stood with Helen wrapped in his arms, and then a blanket wrapped around each of them. Lately they would stand together and just watch the moon, as if fascinated by the celestial body for some unknown reason. They had different when they had been human, so much time spent sleeping after making love, but now they were awake. Before there had been too few hours for them, now there were too many. And right John was thinking about all the possible places Chase would run off to, where she would hide. If Gregory was correct then where ever she was a Cabal Council member was on his final hours in this world.

John shifted slightly, adjusting how he was leaning against the wall. Helen had her head resting on his shoulder while she kissed the scratch marks her nails had left behind. During a moment of heated passion John had marked Helen, claimed in such a way that no other man would be able to take her from his clutched. He never thought himself capable of marking her with his teeth. It was so much apart of the animal that was in his father, in his daughter. Helen hadn't cast him from her after the fact, she hadn't screamed or raged. In fact, she had marked him in return, she had claimed him. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

Helen could feel John thinking, in fact, she knew he was doing just that. He was replaying the bite, replaying her own marks she had left him upon his shoulders. Before, with past lovers she had never felt the need to mark them in such a way, but John was different. He would always be different. John was the one love she had, the one man she had taken fully into her heart, and that scared her. Helen was terrified of her love for John. What if he reverted back to the Ripper? What if he suddenly turned to hating her? What if? Questions she had asked herself before. Helen had asked those questions after that heated kiss between her and John in the lab after she had created the virus to save Ashley. But then, she had been consumed by her hate and her fear of the man, not of the love she knew still burned between them. As much as she tried those questions kept coming back into her mind. The trick was not to let them rule her thoughts, feelings when it came to John. He was a changed man. Saving Chase and being accepted by Ashley had changed him.

John and Helen were so engrossed in their own thoughts that when the soft knocking sounded at the door it sounded like a thunder clash between then. They smiled wryly and then looked at the door, "Helen, may I speak with you?" The voice belonged to Gregory Magnus.

Helen leaned her head again on John's shoulder, "Oh, not now," She groaned and then pulled away to grab the robe she had left on her bed that morning.

John secured the blanket around him and moved away from the window, his direction was the bathroom.

"You're not teleporting out of here?" Helen asked when she tied the sash of her robe.

John turned and offered her a warm smile, "No, I figured I would run a bath so we can soak, much in the same fashion as we did when we came back from Baja." John paused and turned back to Helen, "The art of taking a bath is lost on modern men," He smiled and delighted when Helen smiled; it was the smile she used when she was remembering something good.

"Oh, ok, yeah that would be good." Helen smiled and knew that her cheeks were turning redder and redder.

**PROTOCOL 51:**

Chase felt ridiculous, sleazy, and a bit sick to her stomach. She had chosen to dress skanky but she hadn't intended on how many older men would be in the club predominately known to cater to a younger crowd. Then it hit her, the men were scum bags and looking to be some girls sugar daddy in exchange for free sex. Chase stopped in front of one of the many mirrors that cluttered the walls. She wanted to see what she had done. Her hair was bushed in a way that it framed her face, the tiger orange and back stripes drastically standing out. Then she had put on a shirt that shouldn't even be called a shirt. It was a couple of scraps of leather held together with studs and leather cord. But that wasn't even all of it; the skirt rode very low on her hips, showing off not only her tattoo but her hips bones. She showed less skin when she had been born. Of course there were the boots too; at least she had the fore sight to wear her boots that were chunk healed and not the ice picks most of the girls wore who were in attendance tonight. Once again Chase thanked whatever Gods were listening that her mother, and most of all, her father was not here to witness her looking so slutty. She looked at herself again and winced at the blood red lipstick and the heavy black eyeliner she wore. The things she was doing. Her mother would definitely disapprove of the way she was handling this situation. But her mother wasn't here; she was on her own with her sister and Jax. They were going to take out another Cabal Council member and this time Chase would be the one to get her hands dirty.

She looked around and caught a glimpse of Ashley at the bar. Then she looked over and saw Jax standing close to Ashley, he was much to close. But that had to be pushed back while Chase was working the room. She hadn't been able to get a clean line of sight on Gervais, though it had been confirmed that he was in the club. There were private booths, curtained off areas, and rooms designated for other acts. It was amazing how clubs like this kept in business.

Ashley watched Chase as she moved through the dance floor. Her sister glided and swayed with the music, moving like the waves. Chase had always had a natural rhythm, a way of moving that most people noticed. She moved like their father. He had the same way of moving through people without touching them, and yet he blended seamlessly into a crowd. It was a skill that Ashley was a little envious of sometimes. But tonight as she watched Ashley was fascinated by the way her sister worked. Ashley knew that chase was more capable of murder, knew she had killed, but tonight was about intent, which Chase had a lot of. When she had killed Dana; Ashley had only done that to spare Chase, but some nights Ashley could still see the life drain out of Dana. Maybe her father had been right back then. She wasn't afraid to kill; Ashley was afraid that she could get away with it; that it was so easy and she would want to do it again. But Ashley hadn't wanted to kill again. Ashley may look like her father but she was too much her mother to enjoy killing, or to even want to kill again with out provocation.

Chase caught sight of Gervais, he was in one of the booth's surrounded by three females. The youngest there had to be at least 16 years of age. Her stomach did a little flip in disgust but she had to continue and do her job. Tonight she would kill and it would be François Gervais. Chase had had the nerve to slip into a Cabal facility and hack into their computers while her father had been away during the first month of her freedom. The building she had gained entry to had been the very building in which Gervais conducted business. It was after hours, no one around except the cleaning staff. She had gotten in and gotten into his office were she accessed files, her files, and found that he was the one to sign the order in conjuncture with Dana Whitcomb to have her captured and brought in for "testing". Chase had missed out on Dana's demise but she would not miss out on Gervais's.

She continued to move through the bodies dancing, matching her swaying motion to the music. She had seen the man watching her, she had sensed his eyes on her and it made Chase want to run and take very long shower. Looking over at him she took stock of his appearance. Gervais was about mid 50's, salt and pepper hair, blue eyes, and olive skin. He wore a suit of dark blue with a shirt of light gold and a tie to match. Clearly he stood out amongst the usual clientele. But that was his intent. Jax had gained information from someone saying that every two months or so Gervais would go to a club and pick up one of the girls, keep her around for the allotted two months giving her anything her heart desired. After two months was up he would be back out in the hunt for another girl. Tonight Chase was hoping for him to keep tracking his eyes to her.

**HELEN'S BEDROOM:**

Helen opened the door to reveal her father. She noted that her father looked around the room, his gaze tracking over the bed, the chairs, and finally the window. And she knew that there was a definite smell of sex in the air. Instinctively Helen's hand went to her mussed hair as she stepped aside for her father to enter. Maybe he had come to tell her that he had found Chase and Ashley and they were not in the middle of committing murder. It would be along shot, but it was still possible. She knew that her daughters were capable of taking a life, but were afraid of what would happen should they do so.

"Helen, I was hoping we could talk again about Chase?" Gregory asked as he went to sit in one of the arm chairs she had adorned her room with. Helen sat down in the opposite chair and listened to the water running.

"What more do you want to know about Chase?" Helen asked lacing her fingers together on her lap. All thoughts of John and a hot bath fled her mind.

"I may have found Ashley and Chase in the process of tracking one François Gervais, a known Cabal member and who holds a seat on the Council." Gregory mirrored his daughter and laced his own hands together. Some of his memories from his time at the Cabal were fuzzy but the memories of Chase were coming back with clarity and the fascination Gervais had with her.

"You're just telling me this now? Why?" Helen heard the water stop and she knew John was by the door listening.

"They may kill him in a few hours," Gregory stated, grabbed his cane, and slowly rose to pace in front of the fire place. Seeing Helen in her current state of dress was too much for a father to bear, even one as far removed as Gregory had been.

"Why would you be concerned?" Helen had a sick feeling that her father was going to tell her that Gervais was helping him to reconstruct his research. If there was one thing Gregory Magnus loved more than his daughter, it was his study into the abnormal world.

"He has information that I need, and I can not have Chase ending his life before I get that information. I took a detour here to warn you about this, but…"

"You mean accuse my daughter of murder, premeditated at that," John spoke in a low tone laced with acid and drenched in ice. Helen turned to him and felt the slightest bit disappointed that he was dressed.

"I knew you had to be about some where Druitt," Gregory took in John's current state. He was dressed; with out shoes, in black slacks, and a charcoal grey button up shirt. It wasn't that he didn't like the man who had courted his daughter; it was that he was with her now after everything he had done back in their time. When Gregory had become free of the Cabal he had checked up on Helen, John, James, Nigel, and Nikola; what he found had pleased him, except in John's case. John had taken is gift and turned into the most notorious killer of the 19th century. Helen would have done one of two things; one: She would have tried to stop him or Two: She would have tried to save him. If he was here with her now, then something in his nature must have changed, "You've changed John."

"Time does many things to people, but you sir, have not aged a day." John replied and moved to stand behind Helen. He nodded at Gregory as Doctor Magnus rose to leave. As soon as her father left he knew she would take a shower and start looking for Chase, but he had an idea of where she might already be. The trick would be to get to their daughter before she killed this man, not that John would lament his passing; the world would be well rid of him.


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Chase saved her sister, saved herself and reunited her family, but now she has to save that family from someone whom she thought to be long dead. Now she has a choice, come clean or run.

Rating: M

**HEALING A BROKEN SOUL:**

**PROTOCOL 51:**

Chase had gained the attention of François Gervais. He had been trying to get her to come over to his now vacant table for the last fifteen minutes. Discreetly she had thrown glances towards Jax, in her own way she had been asking if she should wait or go a head and proceed. He had given her the signal to proceed and that was what Chase had done. She now sat curled into Gervais's side and hating every minute of it, but it was important to put on a good show. Chase had disguised her voice with a British accent and played the flirty carefree girl looking for an older man to take care of her.

"You have the cutest pointy beard," Chase flirted and ran her left index down the edge of his beard. She had to force herself not to vomit. Men like him should be ashamed of themselves, but that never stopped any of them.

"And you have the best body of anyone in here," Gervais replied casually running his hand over her bare thigh.

"We should go somewhere more private," Chase suggested getting to her feet and flicking a gaze to Jax and Ashley. She knew that they knew it meant to head back to the catacombs while Chase lured Gervais to one of the private rooms.

Gervais had walked in a head of Chase so she could check to make sure no one was near enough to hear his scream of surprise when she teleported him out to face his justice. She had realized just how eager she was to take his life, to take him somewhere dark and let his blood flow. What this what her father felt when he took to murdering the girls in White chapel? Chase shook her head and put those questions out of her mind as she clicked the lock into place. Without warning she rushed him, fisted her hands in his suit jacket as he let loose a scream of surprise just before she teleported them.

**SANCTUARY:**

Helen stood under the hot spay of water, let it pummel her head as rivulets ran down her face, her shoulders, her back. She replayed the conversation she had had with her father over and over again in her mind. Two times in the same day he had said Chase was killer, that she would take life. Helen didn't believe it, but then Dana Whitcomb flooded her mind. Chase had injured her father, then teleported away with Dana. Only it hadn't been Chase who killed her. Ashley had taken Dana's life, as she said, in self defense. Helen braced her hands on the shower wall and let the water cascade over her head and face, just hoping to block out all sound, and the feeling of John just beyond the curtain.

Helen knew that John stood just beyond the curtain, fully clothed, leaning on the counter. His long legs crossed at the ankles with his arms crossed over his chest and his head bowed as if in thought. Helen had wanted him to join her under the hot water, but hadn't offered. The urge to reach past the curtain, pull him in with her was so strong that Helen wrapped her arms around her chest. She had been clean for about ten minutes, yet she still stood under the water, hoping that it would wash away her problems. No such luck, her daughters were still gone and Helen had no clue as to where they were. Though she had a feeling John knew, or had some idea where to start looking. She shut off the water and reached for the towel only to encounter John's hand. He drew back the curtain and pulled her wet body to his clothed chest. Since he had been here John had been more comfortable with reaching out for her, taking her hand, or stealing the lightest of kisses. Helen wasn't sure if he was still waiting for this dream to be over, for him to still be insane and a killer, "John, you're going to get all wet," Helen chuckled and took the towel from behind him. Pulling away from him she wrapped around her so she could gather her clothes and begin to get dressed.

John had felt the water soak through his shirt and his pants but it didn't matter. Since being back with Helen he had been stricken with the intense need to hold her, to feel her body against his, just to feel that she was really with him and not a dream conjured to torture him in his waking hours. He had been in such a state of euphoria that he hadn't been prepared for his deep seeded anger to return, to take hold of his mind again. When he had seen the mark upon her pale skin John felt shame. He had done that to her, he had been such an animal, the way he never thought he would be. That was why he hadn't joined her, even though he knew she wanted him to. John didn't want to take a chance that he would renew the bite, the claim he made on her. But Helen had made the same claim, only with her nails. He could still feel the tender welts as they rubbed against the cotton of his shirt.

Helen sucked in a breath as the lace of her bra came in contact with the fresh bite mark that John had given her. It was funny how things like that never hurt during the act, but they always hurt afterwards. She felt John's arms snake around her waist and his hands cupped her breast's, holding her so she could fasten the front closure and secure the garment to her skin. Helen had already pulled her pants up her hips and zipped the zipper, John only had to slip the button into place. Next came her shirt, which he had in his hands and he held so she could slide her arms through. She was perfectly capable of buttoning her own shirt, but John's nimble fingers started the process, "Since I divested you of your clothes earlier, it is only fair that I should be the one to make sure you are dressed this time," He whispered in her hear, and she could have sworn he had a slightly wicked purr in his voice.

**ROMAN CATACOMBS:**

Ashley helped Jax secure Gervais to the wall with shackles that had been there for centuries. He wasn't what Ashley would have thought he would have been. Yes he had white through his dark hair, but he was tall and lean with the slightest hint of muscle. To Ashley, he didn't look all that old, but then again neither did her mother. Jax secured Gervais's hands over his head and fitted a strap over his chest. Ashley saw wires connected and what looked like a crude electric chair, "What is this going to do to him?"

"Nothing too serious, he'll be a little uncomfortable, but enough for him to know why he is going to die," Jax answered without looking at Ashley. Tonight was for Chase, she was going to be the one to take Gervais's life, and after all he had been the one to put her in a cage. Gervais struggled, nearly catching Jax in the nose. Jax growled and punched the old man in the thigh.

"He's the man who signed the order to have me put into Cabal custody."

Ashley turned to see Chase. Her sister was dressed again in black fatigue pants, her scarred combat boots, and a black camisole top. Chase had taken off the make up and looked more like a thief or an assassin, not her sister. Ashley looked down at her own clothes, noted that she was dressed the same. They were sisters after all. She walked over to Chase and said, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, very sure." Chase growled and bared her teeth at Gervais. He only smiled and chuckled, out of character for a man who was going to die.

Chase moved next to Ashley and watched, just watched the man she was about to kill. He reeked of lies and deceit, of maliciousness and anger. Chase knew the scent of anger all to well. It was a part of her, her sister, and her father. Anger ran in their blood and it was more addictive than drugs. The anger had a way of taking hold and never letting go, right now Chase filed up with that anger and let it make her whole. She took a step closer, her claws extended into the vampire length, and still she advanced. Chase looked into his eyes, but she didn't see fear in them, she saw anticipation. A shiver worked up her spine but Chase pushed it aside and continued to advance. Just to try and intimidate; she roared, the sound more animal that human. It echoed around them and reverberated down the tunnel.

**SANCTUARY:**

Helen stood in front of John and gaped at him, as if he grew another head. He had just told her that he had a possible location on Chase and Ashley; he thought they may be in Rome. She could have yelled at him about telling her sooner but she had to deal with her father and then all she had just wanted was shower; nothing else was on her mind. John said nothing more, instead he wrapped his arms around her waist and then next thing she knew they were in the Roman Catacombs. Helen moved away and said, "The last time I was here, Nikola nearly killed me."

"If he had harmed you, I would have finished him," John growled as they walked in one direction.

"You would have tried," Helen scoffed. She looked behind them to make sure that no one would come up behind them. But she knew John; given time he would have found a way to put Nikola down for good. Helen wasn't thrilled about the thought of losing another friend, another of the Five. As it stood it was just her, John and Nikola; the three immortals.

"I'm sure I would have found something that would have worked," John stated and then stopped when an animalistic roar sounded around them. He looked to Helen and in a split second they took off running.

Turning a corner John and Helen saw Ashley, the man Jax, and Chase who was advancing on a man shackled to a catacomb wall, "Chase stop!" John shouted and his daughter turned fury on her face.

"Chase, you don't want to do this," Helen moved over to Ashley but keeping her eyes on Chase. She couldn't place it but there was something familiar about the man who was chained up.

"No, I really think I do." Chase growled and turned back to Gervais, only it was his maniacal laughter that drew all their attentions. Gervais leaned forward, laughter echoing all around them; it was enough to send chills over all of them. Chase backed up towards her father. Out of character for John, even towards his daughter, John wrapped his arm around Chase and pulled her behind him so he could shield her should something happen. And by the looks of things, something bad was going to happen.

Chase stood behind her father. Where she would have protested his protectiveness, this time she didn't argue. There was something wrong with Gervais, his laughter, the look in his eyes, they all screamed sociopath. Chase knew all the signs from studies with her mother and research into her blood soaked family history of the Druitt's. She dug her fingers into the back of her father's jacket while they moved closer to her mother and Ashley. Maybe coming after him hadn't been such a good idea after all. And Chase knew she was going to get an ear full after they got out of this.

John looked at the man who was shackled to the wall; he gave him close scrutiny. There was something familiar about him, but John couldn't place him, yet he knew him. John caught the attention of the lion and flicked his gaze to where Ashley stood, signaling him to guard her side. He could feel Chase's fingers digging into his jacket as he searched his memory for the face of the man before. John had had a long life and an even longer memory, and he knew that Helen was doing the same thing.

The man stopped laughing long enough to rake his gaze over all of them before speaking, "So, John and Helen stand reunited after so many years," Gone was his accent, but he spoke with such familiarity that it made Chase and Ashley felt fear, genuine fear.

"Come, now brother, you don't remember me?" Gervais rattled the chains that held him and flashed an evil grin. This was what he had been waiting for; Montague John Druitt to show himself.

"I don't know you," John growled and stepped closer to Helen. Should something happen it would be better if John took the damage instead of her, or Ashley, or Chase, even though his daughters would heal instantly.

"Oh, well, this may help with you memory, Montague," The next thing that could be heard was the sickening sound of breaking bones, the snapping of tendons, and the anguished cries of the man as he slide free of his shackles to crumple in a broken heap on the dirt ridden floor. His whole body lay there broken before it started to move, reshape, bones reforming, tendons repairing themselves to create another form. He rose to his feet, not old, but young with a lean long body, ginger hair and pale skin staring out of dark blue eyes, "Now do you know me?" His voice was hard and cold laced with malice and hate.

"No, you're dead," John growled, but he knew better. He had survived these long years; it was possible for his brother to do the same.

"You and your woman survived, I merely had better DNA to aide me," He turned to Helen and smiled, "Dear Helen, you are looking as ravishing as always."

"And you, Marcus, are looking as vile as always," Helen's voice shook slightly. Fear was an insidious thing; it crept in and made one weak. She had to make a fist of her left hand, let her nails dig into her flesh to allow the anger to boil through her and chase away the fear. Helen would not let Marcus Druitt intimidate her

"Oh, well," Marcus waved his hand in a dismissive gesture and before anyone else could move he was standing in front of his brother. John tried to teleport but in a split instant a device was imbedded into his chest, activated, and kept him from using his powers. He fell to the ground restraining the urge to scream as his brother laughed.

Helen was to John's side in an instant, but there was no wound to get to, so no way to help him. Ashley, Chase, and Jax formed a barrier. Though, Helen was sure it wouldn't do any good if Marcus was intent on doing more damage. They had to get out of there, but she wasn't sure if it was a good idea to teleport John, either with Ashley or Chase. All she knew was they had to get out of there and soon.

"Well now, who do we have?" Marcus pointed to Chase, "I remember you from the Cabal, such a Hellion and a magnificent killer. Clearly you are your father's daughter," Marcus took a step closer and only smiled when Chase growled at him. He knew that sound, his father could make that noise, "Well then, this must be Ashley. You are only half of what your sister is, and more your mother," Marcus laughed out right when Ashley extended her claws and took on more vampiric features.

"You… harm one hair on my daughters… and I'll finish you." John snapped through the pain in his chest. Whatever Marcus had done closed off his powers, he couldn't access them and therefore he couldn't teleport out.

"I highly doubt that," Marcus fished something out of his pocket, "You see this? This controls that handy device in your chest and it has all these little functions, like this one." He touched a button that sent 10,000 volts through his brother. John convulsed on the ground and Marcus felt nothing, not a shred of remorse. It was always John first, not because he was the elder brother, but because he was HER son, the first wife his father had lost.

John was in agony and trying not to scream out in pain, deep seeded pain that ran the entire length of his nervous system, through his brain, and ran along ever layer of skin. This was the kind f pain that he had never inflicted on his victims; at least he killed them quickly. The last time he had felt like this was when he had encountered Ashley in that warehouse and her accomplice had used a taser. This by far was much worse than that. He felt every volt course through his nervous system. Pretty soon it would leave him unconscious on the floor. Helen was at his side and what he saw in her eyes cause his heart to break. She looked helpless to aide him, and he knew she hated that feeling.

Chase was watching the by play, for a moment she was out of his main sight. The bastard was too focused on her father. Just for now that would have to do. Before they had come back to the catacombs Chase had told Ashley if things went to hell that she should go to the apartment on the border of Vatican City. It was the one safe harbor left to them while here in Rome. Chase inched her foot back near to her father's hand so he could grab hold of her ankle as she flicked Ash's hand to get a grip on Jax. They would only have one chance, "I'm proud to be my father's daughter, least he has more honor than you." Chase spat, made sure he could hear the revulsion in her voice. Giving Ashley the signal, simultaneously they teleported out and to the apartment.

**SANCTUARY:**

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Will walked into Magnus's office to find it empty. He had tried the lab after checking on Chase's friend Andie, but Magnus was no where. And even more odd was that Druitt was MIA as well. Maybe Magnus had needed Druitt to take her somewhere, but she would have left word. Will shook his head and went to find Henry, maybe the wolf knew something. If Henry didn't then Will could always ask the big guy. Right now the Magnus women and Druitt were missing and that was an unsettling thought.

Will backed out of the office and jumped when his phone rang. Pulling it out of his pocket he saw that it was Magnus, "Magnus, where are you?"

"We're in Rome ; something came up; urgent and unavoidable. Look Will I would love to go into more detail, but Ashley is going to be there soon and I need you to have a few things ready for her." Helen's voice spilled out of the ear piece in a rapid succession of words that Will barely understood.

"Ok, yeah." Will said and took a mental note of everything that he would have packed up for Ashley.

**BORDER OF VATICAN CITY:**

When they had appeared in the apartment Chase had gone through and closed all the windows, bolted them, and closed the curtains. After that she set up early warning systems should someone track them to this location. After that was done she went to her father's side and helped him to stand so her mother could get him over to the bed. Helen Magnus was now in doctor mode with a patient that needed help. Chase knew her father was in pain but he said nothing. He just laid there on the bed and let Helen tend him.

Ashley went to Chase, took her sister's hand, and tugged her to the living room. There was nothing they could do right now, and Ashley had to leave for the Sanctuary so she could get what her mother required. Ashley hadn't realized until that moment that she had been waiting for her father to turn on them, and when he hadn't there was this influx of concern when he went down. But she was still getting used to the idea of John Druitt being her father, "He'll be fine Chase," Ashley whispered to her sister.

"I know, it's just…" Chase trailed off and looked back to her father. Her mother had gotten his coat off and she was gripping his hand, or he was gripping hers.

"I'll be back shortly," Ashley kissed Chase's temple, then vanished.

"Chase?"

She turned to face her mother and glimpsed that he father had passed out. Doctor Helen Magnus looked, well, Chase couldn't really describe the current look on her mother's face because there were a myriad of emotions swirling through her blue eyes. It would have taken too much time to try and name them all, "Will he be ok?"

"I don't know, but I need you get something for me," Helen handed Chase a single sheet of paper with instructions. Her daughter looked confused as she read over the scribbled notes.

"But…"

Helen covered Chase's mouth with her left hand and shook her head. She didn't need John to some how over hear that she was sending their daughter to Bhalasamm. When they had retrieved the first vial it was only half of what it had been. That was thanks to her father, he had divided the vampire blood again and hid the vial away just incase Helen alone needed to access it. When she had talked to her father, Gregory Magnus had given her instructions on what to do should she need the blood. This was definitely a time to need Vampire blood. Helen was not about to lose the man she loved, not for a second time, "When you get home go to my study and find the book on the Eight Wonders of the World, the chapter on Bhalasamm is bookmarked. It will give you what you need, and take Henry with you."

"Mom, I…" Chase sighed and looked at her father. He was paler than normal and that scared her. She could feel the tears welling in her eyes.

"Just go, while I stay here and help your father." Helen cupped Chase's cheek and wiped away a tear that dropped down.

"At least Jax is here, he'll keep you safe until Ashley gets back." Chase kissed her mother's cheek and vanished.

Helen stood there in the space her daughter had vacated and breathed in. She could yell at John for not tell her that her homicidal brother was on the loose, but then she applied the same logic she had used with him, he thought Marcus was dead just as she thought he was dead. For once she had wished that John had been right about something. Shaking her head Helen went back to his side to wait for him to come around. In all the times he had been injured since coming back, this was the first time he had passed out. He had lost a lot of blood when a steel rod had gone through his right shoulder; there was still a faint scar from that. With the source blood they healed fast, Helen wished that John would wake up already. She settled herself next to him and rested her head on his shoulder and waited. Ashley would be a good hour collecting the rest of the stuff Helen needed and Chase, hopefully, was on her way to Bhalasamm.

**SANCTUARY:**

Henry hadn't really been paying attention to where he was going, more like he was working on a new security upgrade as he was walking and nearly walked into Chase who had appeared out of no where. Before he could greet her properly she vanished, and that gave Henry pause. What the hell was she up to? Clicking on another screen on his tablet he found her in the Doc's office. He put everything else aside and went to talk to her. Something was wrong and Henry wanted to know what he needed to do to help out.

Henry eased into the Doc's study, just incase Chase decided to vanish again. But there she was at the bookcase intently studying the spines of all the leather bound books, "Whatcha looking for?"

"Mom's book on the eight wonders of the world. I need the location for Bhalasamm," Chase stopped briefly to turn to Henry and smile at him, but the smile was not cheerful. She knew that he could see the tear tracks through the light film of dirt on her face.

Henry put his tablet aside and crossed the room to her. He pulled Chase into his arms and just held her. If it wasn't apparent to him before, it certainly was now; something had gone wrong. He had seen Ashley riffling though things in the infirmary, but when he had asked she had told him to go away. The tone in her voice was angry so Henry had left her alone. But there was no way he was going to leave Chase alone to hurt, "Tell me what happened."

"Mom is sending me to Bhalasamm, and I want you to go with me," Chase sniffed; fresh tears had begun to gather in her eyes, threatening to fall.

"What's so important in Vamp Capitol?" Henry joked slightly wiping away the tears. He wanted her to smile, to laugh, and not to be so sad. It hurt him to see her on the verge of tears.

"A way to save my dad," Chase's voice broke and the tears fell faster. This was the second time she had cried in front of Henry. It wasn't so fun the first time. She sank to the floor with Henry at her side holding her tighter and rocking her back and forth. So much had gone wrong and it was Chases fault. If she hadn't cooked up this plan with Jax, if she hadn't left, if she hadn't done a lot of things none of this would have happened.

"I'm sorry Chase, I had no idea," Henry whispered and just held her. So much happened around here that Henry could never keep up, sometime he didn't even try.

**BORDER OF ****VATICAN CITY****:**

Jax watched Helen Magnus as she sat with John Druitt. He could see the love the woman had for the notorious killer. Jax remembered his parents, but they had never had that depth of emotion for each other. They may have been mated, but they didn't love, and it was a love that he and his sister had never gotten either. Jax was a little envious of Ashley and Chase; they had a mother that loved them and a father who would kill for them. "Finding my parents interesting?" Jax turned to see Ashley; she had a bag in one hand a computer tablet in the other. He took a deep breath, drawing in her scent and instantly the lion in him stilled, calmed and felt better that she was back, close to him.

"Ashley, you brought what I need?" Helen asked walking towards them.

"Yeah, I brought what I could," Ashley stepped away from Jax and handed the stuff to her mother, "How is he?" She looked over to her father lying so still on the small bed. For the briefest of moments Ashley thought he had stopped breathing, but he dragged in a ragged breath.

"I don't know right now. His vitals are stable but that device in his chest has essentially cut off the use of his gifts. For now I would say that it is a good thing he is unconscious," Helen turned back to John and felt her heart lurch in sympathy, concern, and plain worry.

"What about taking him home? I'm sure when Chase gets back we all can…" Ashley started to say.

"No, I've sent your sister and Henry to retrieve something for me and you can't teleport four people at once." Helen interrupted, but she didn't miss that flash of denial and defiance in Ashley's eyes. Ashley always tried to prove she could do more than the average human. John was powerful, but he could on teleport himself and two others at a time. "For now we stay as we are."

"Should we tell Will what's going on?" If Marcus decided to go after the others, Will and the Big Guy should be warned but it was all contingent on how her mother wanted to play the situation. Ashley admired her mother and her uncanny ability to turn the odds of an engagement in her favor.

"Later," Helen let the conversation drop when John stirred on the bed.

Ashley knew that her mother would do all she could to help him. John Druitt would always be the man her mother loved and the man who gave her two daughters. Slowly Ashley was warming up to him, as a father and as a person. Deep down it hurt her to see him so defeated just as it hurt Chase, even though her sister had more of a emotional connection to the man who had sired them. Ashley had known that John Druitt was their father a little longer than Chase, yet Chase was closer to him, and it had nothing to with the fact he had rescued her from the Cabal. Chase thought of them as basically the same, the same demons and the same predilection for killing. Ashley knew it wasn't true, but then again her sister had to do things against her will just as she had.

"I'm sure he'll pull through," Jax whispered close to Ashley's ear and he was aware that he made her jump.

"I know, he's Jack the Ripper, but its funny my sister should be here, not me," Ashley turned from her parents to look at Jax, the man of the lion features. He had a flat, wide nose, high cheek bones, and a slightly feline mouth. Normally they would look odd on a human, but he was an abnormal and his face would be lacking without the lion attributes.

"Why's that?" Jax used his index finger to wipe away a single tear that made its way slowly down her cheek.

"Chase has more of an emotional connection to him than I do," Ashley replied and leaned her head to the side to rest it on the door jam. She hadn't realized how tired she was until now, just standing around and doing nothing, worrying, and feeling useless had a way of making one exhausted.

Jax watched as her eyelashes fluttered, she was exhausted. Instead of pushing for further information he let it drop and scooped Ashley into his arms carrying her quickly to the couch where she could sleep. He would have thought she would have protested but when he looked down at her; Ashley was already asleep. She looked so peaceful as he pulled the blanket off the back and covered her to keep her warm. Leaving Ashley to sleep, he walked back to the opening of the bedroom and said, "Is there anything I can do for you Doctor Magnus?"

Helen looked up and was momentarily shocked at his offer, but she replied, "Yes, could go to a local hospital and get a few things that Ashley forgot." Helen moved away from John and wrote out a list for Jax.

"You do know that I will have to steal some of this stuff right?" Jax drawled; his southern accent coming though no matter how hard he had tried to get rid of it. He would always be a son of the South.

"I am aware," Helen turned then stopped and said, "Thank you."

"By my way of thinking, ma'am, I got you into trouble. It's only right that I help you out, and I shouldn't have gotten Chase to lie to you. She was only trying to do me a favor," Jax moved quickly. He was out the door before Magnus could say anything.

**BHALASAMM:**

Henry and Chase stood just beyond the tree line and looked out over what was once the great Vampire city of Bhalasamm . It would take them a little while to find the same entrance the others had used the first time they had come here. When Chase had been with James he had told her countless tales of the city, told her about the technology they had hidden deep within the labyrinth. She had barely listened to the stories, but right now she wished she had. Chase took Henry's hand and teleported them down the cliff and into a clearing of what would have been the Bhalasamm town square.

"This is a mess," Henry muttered kicking at one of the eroded columns. The whole city was nothing but ruble and ruined buildings. Henry was not too thrilled about having to go underground. He wasn't a gopher, he was a werewolf.

"Geez, whoever found this place did some damage," Chase replied. Looking down at the paper Chase followed the directions her mother had written out, though when she had done that would be anyone's guess. One thing was certain, her mother had many plan B's. No one wants to be anywhere without a plan B.

"So, where do we have to go, cause I'm not seeing a road or a path or… anything."

"Come on," Chase started up what once had to be wide steps. They had to get to the library and find the same entrance her mother and the others used the first time. This was going to be one hell of an experience. Here they wee in the great City of Bhalasamm and it was ruined, no doubt by the weapons of humans. _Click!_ Chase turned and saw Henry snapping away with a camera, "Henry, what are you doin?"

"Taking some snap shots since this is the last Vampire City ," Henry turned and snapped a quick picture of Chase. She didn't look mad, more along the lines she wore the, 'What the hell?' kind of face. He found it funny, but then a picture of her crying on the floor of her mom's study invaded his mind and he put the digital camera away.

"I guess I can see how this place is picture worthy," Chase said and offered up a smile. However, they weren't there to take snap shots; they were here to find Vampire Blood in a deserted city that had its very own labyrinth underneath their feet. It was daunting to think about it.

"Come on this was the last refuge of the Vampires," Henry grinned and took out his camera again.

"Now, you just sound like a cheesy tour guide," Chase laughed at Henry's look of disgust, "'And we're walking.'"

"Now who's the cheesy tour guide?" Henry muttered when Chase set off in the direction of where the Library should have been.

**BORDER OF ****VATICAN CITY****:**

Helen was back sitting next to John. Ten minutes ago she had checked his vitals again and found that his heart rate was elevated. Whatever was in his chest was assimilating itself into his basic body functions; heartbeat, breathing. The longer it stayed in there the more worried Helen became. She had a plan on how she could remove it, but that hindered on if Chase and Henry retrieved the other vial of vampire blood. Helen had all the conference in the world that Chase would succeed. For Helen, all she had to do was worry. Ashley was sleeping on the couch, Jax was stealing her some morphine and syringes. When John woke up he would be in tremendous pain and the morphine would knock him out cold again. The more he slept the better it would be for him, "Oh, John," Helen whispered and leaned over to brush a kiss to his forehead.

"I'm not dead, woman," John coughed but brought his hand up to caress her cheek. His entire body radiated pain and agony; it even hurt to breath. The one salve to his wounded pride was Helen, always Helen. She truly was his savior, in more ways than one.

"Don't call me woman," But Helen couldn't help smiling at him. She brushed her lips to his and for the first time in a very long time, she thanked God for not taking John from her, even though in the past she had wished for just that.


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: Chase saved her sister, saved herself and reunited her family, but now she has to save that family from someone whom she thought to be long dead. Now she has a choice, come clean or run.

Rating: M

**HEALING A BROKEN SOUL:**

**BHALASAMM:**

The day couldn't possibly be any worse, but for Chase and Henry it was going to do just that. They had found their way into the underground labyrinth, but what they didn't expect to get was for the stairs to crumble. Dust flew and small fragments rained down on them. Interspersed with coughing was Henry laughing, "Woo, I've never had this much fun!"

"This…" Chase coughed, "Is not fun!" She shook her head while trying to move out from under the crumbled stairs. It wasn't going as well because a big boulder was trapping her feet. Chase tried to use all of her leg strength to push it off, but it wasn't working, she couldn't get enough leverage.

Henry pushed himself up and dusted off his clothes. The last mission he was on was trying to stop the Cabal from releasing a bio-weapon, which had been nothing but a big fat bluff on their part. Looking around Henry took in the scale of the underground. The faint sound of struggling caught his attention and he turned to see Chase trying to get out from under the rubble, "Here let me help."

"My feet are trapped," Chase groaned and tried to move as Henry took up a stance at her feet placing his hands on the boulder. She watched while Henry tried to lift but Chase could clearly see him struggling. He stopped and looked down at her. She struggled a little bit more, but it did no good. Her feet were trapped securely under a big boulder.

"Why don't you just teleport out?" Henry looked around before trying to lift the boulder again. For a minute he felt like he couldn't get her out.

"Well, I tried already. There is something in the air close to here that keeps me from doing so, I can feel it." Chase looked around as if trying to locate the source of the interference. The vampires were smart and it was possible that they had EM shields in certain parts of their Labyrinth on the off chance that a human had teleporting capabilities.

"Alright, let me…" Henry cracked his neck, flexed his arms, growled. He managed to roll the boulder off her. Looking at her, Henry could see the heat map of her body and count every breath she was taking, and he could see the shivers break out along her exposed skin. He could smell her unique scent, water, and the slight trace of mold along with the dust in the air.

Chase watched in awe of Henry as he clenched his fists, drew in sharp breaths, and when he opened his eyes; she saw emerald green, brilliant and shining like any gem in the sun. He had called forth his inner wolf, the strength he needed to free her, and it made Chase feel a little weak that she could free herself or teleport out from under one boulder. She could hear the rumbling growl as it resounded in his throat. This was the animal too close to the surface for her love, he had his own demons, but he set them aside to help her, to soothe her in her own torment. Next time she saw he was having problems Chase would set aside her own and help him, comfort him if he needed it.

Henry felt the primal wolf part of himself, the side that lusted for darkness, for the moon. It was the stronger half of his psyche and that was why Henry kept his bound, kept it caged within his own mind. Freedom for the wolf would mean pain for his family and for Chase. The wolf was insatiable, all it knew was need and hunger, but there was also strength, and it was that strength Henry needed now. Crouching down again, he grabbed a hold of the boulder and this time when he lifted the boulder lifted just enough for Chase to slide her feet free. She rose and tried to come to him, but he wouldn't let her touch him, not until the wolf was leashed again.

Chase was about to reach out to Henry, but he drew her hand back as if being burned. She saw reflected in his eyes what she saw in her own; anger, rage, pain. Those were feelings that she warred with, that he father warred with, but to see them in Henry's eyes made Chase pause, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah… just give me…" Henry drew in a sharp gasp and unclenched his fists, "A minute." He turned and looked at Chase through his own eyes. Breathing in deep he could still smell her, smell the earthy jungle scent of her and the light smell of roses from the shampoo and body wash that seemed common among the Magnus woman. The doc smelled of roses, Ashley smelled of them, and so did Chase. It was fast becoming his favorite scent, even as though it was becoming imbedded on his skin and in his clothes.

"Thanks," She didn't know what to do. Should she move closer, place her hand on his shoulder, or back off and look for what her mother sent her after. Her mother had told her that there was a second vial of pure Vampire blood; Caesar's blood. She just hoped that there was some way to save her father rather than letting that device kill him. But Chase also feared that if it was removed her father would leave, go after Gervais/Marcus and kill him. She wasn't entirely sure she wanted to kill him anymore. He wasn't worth the trouble, all it was, was an example of Chase resurrecting her wounded pride. Nothing more, nothing less. Besides she had the tiniest fear that he would best her and kill her. And chase wasn't ready for another helping of death, dying at the hands of her sister was enough for Chase for one life time. Chase suspected her father would more than want the honor of killing his brother.

"So, where do we go from here?" Henry looked around and marveled at the labyrinth. He thought about his camera, but put it aside. This was not a sight seeing tour; they were here to save Druitt. Henry knew that Chase loved her father, but having witnessed the dark side of Druitt; Henry was wary to trust him, fear him maybe. There was always this one chance that the Ripper could reemerge, and he was certain if that were to happen Magnus wasn't going to be the only one to torn; Chase and Ashley would suffer as well.

So they were going to get to business, which was fine with Chase. She wasn't so good with the emotional conversations, "Umm, I think we head down the second level of stairs," She pointed to another set of stairs and hoped that they were sturdier that ones they had just been buried under. One thing was for sure, Chase was in no rush to experience that again, and even less inclined to see Henry call forth his wolf. She pulled out the map and directions her mother had given her and made sure that they were going the right way.

**BORDER OF ****VATICAN CITY****:**

Ashley hadn't remembered falling asleep, but she woke up on the couch with a blanket draped over her. Sitting up Ashley looked around. Jax was slumped in a chair that didn't accommodate his tall frame very well; he was sound asleep. Craning her neck she couldn't get a line of sight on her parents, but she could smell the subtle scent of tea and coffee being brewed in the small kitchen. Expecting to find her sister Ashley was shocked to see her father, his hand braced in the counter, leaning over a pot of dark black coffee. His shirt was wrinkled and Ashley could tell that he was still in pain by the firm set of his back and the straightness of his shoulders, "Dad, are you…?"

John knew that Ashley was watching him; years of being a killer had honed his senses on being watched. He knew that in dealing with Ashley it was prudent to let her make the first moves. She had to learn to trust him, to see him in a different light. Drawing in a deep coffee scented breath John slowly turned to look at his daughter, "I'm… fine," he answered but balled his hands into fists as another wave of pain tore through him. All he wanted was to brew a cup of coffee, but that simple task proved difficult given the device in his chest. When or if he got better, John was going to go after his brother, draw him away from his family. That was if he got better and got this thing out of his chest.

"Are you sure?" Ashley moved closer and debated putting her hand on his shoulder. But the decision was taken from her with her father going to his knees, doubling over. Without thought Ashley rushed to his side and tried to help him up, though with his height it was hard for her.

"It'll pass…" He grit his teeth, fought back the second wave of pain as his daughter crouched by his side looking for some way to help him. There was nothing for Ashley to do; John would just have to let the pain course through his system. It wasn't as bad as the last two, which felt like electro shocks. At least the rising anger, hatred, would be simmering for a while longer. The internal shocks would keep his rage in control, at bay, and allow him to be with Helen, Ashley, and Chase.

Ashley knew she couldn't do anything, so she sat down next to him and took her father's hand. It was a small comfort but all something she could offer him. She had told Jax that she didn't have an emotional connection to her father, but she had lied. There was emotion, love, for him in her heart. As much as she railed against it, Ashley was beginning to love her father.

Helen had made sure John was asleep or at least drugged into sleep to alleviate his pain, before she slipped up to the rooftop to let her mind wander. John had been responsible for most of her nightmares, the constant feeling of having to look over her shoulder. Now, he was her confidant, her consort, her lover. She was still struggling with the realization of allowing him back into her bed, her heart, and her life. Just having him incapacitated made Helen angry and afraid of losing him. Oh, the traitorous nature of the human heart. John said he would love her for all eternity. He still had yet to make good on that promise and Helen didn't realize that, through all these years, she had been waiting for him. Yes, she had had other lovers, but no one like John, never like him. Rather than spend more time on the roof she headed for the door and went back to watch over John.

**SANCTUARY:**

Will was an accommodating kind of guy, he could bend with the situation, but Magnus and Ashley were leaving him out of the loop. Magnus would share some details, not all, but she would share. That was why he was worried so much. Magnus wasn't answering her cell phone and neither was Ashley. Will had even tried to get in touch with Chase, who, surprise surprise, wasn't answering. He couldn't even find Henry anywhere in Sanctuary.

"William?" Gregory came around the corner and narrowly missed running into Will.

"Sorry Doctor Magnus I was just…"

"Wondering where my daughter is." Gregory supplied. Helen was on his mind, more over because he thought his daughter and Druitt would have returned with his grand daughters by now.

"Yeah, and I have no idea what is going on." Will muttered and it was the truth; he had no idea what was happening. The few short minutes that Ashley had been here had told Will nothing only that something dire had happened. One of them had to be hurt, but if one of them was why didn't they just come back to the Sanctuary for medical care?

"That is my Helen, does things the way she thinks they should be handled." Gregory chuckled and clapped Will on the shoulder.

**BORDER OF VATICAN CITY:**

Helen slipped in through the door wanting to be quiet, but there was no need. Jax wasn't in the arm chair, and John and Ashley were on the floor of the kitchen. John seemed slumped over with his head on Ashley's shoulder and Ashley just sat there with her right hand gripping his left. Then she smelled the mixed scents of coffee and tea. 'Oh John,' Helen sighed and shook her as she made her way into the kitchen.

"What happened?" She sank to her knees and felt his pulse. It was rapid, which was not good for him.

"He was just in here making tea and coffee when I found him. I guess that thing in his chest kicked the pain up a notch. Dad passed out a few minutes ago." Ashley informed squeezing his hand.

"Can you help me get him up?" Helen rose and wrapped her arms around John's right bicep. She had helped John up before, once back in London when they had been in the back streets of Mile End. His power had dropped them in an ally and John had gotten dizzy in need of Helen's help.

"Maybe we should wait for Jax. He is stronger than us mom," Ashley moved from her father's side but didn't release his hand.

"Your father is not that heavy, tall yes, but he is not that heavy. And it could be hours before Jax gets back." Helen countered. As if on que Jax walked through the front door carrying a white plastic grocery bag.

Ashley looked at Jax and asked, "Could you help us?" She motioned to her father on the floor and realized that this whole situation looked ridiculous.

Jax looked them over, set aside his bag, and came over to help them. He motioned for both of them to move away before he leaned down and tossed John's left arm across his shoulders and gently wrapped his own arm around John's waist so he could stand back up, "Ok, where do you want him?"

"If you could get him to the bed," Helen motioned the back bedroom and John nodded.

"No problem Doc." Jax drawled walking as if he carried nothing more than a piece of paper.

Ashley had a moment to wonder about Jax before she asked. "How bad off is he?"

**BHALASAMM:**

The stairs had held up and the pair entered a large cavern with an underground lake. It was crystal clear with what looked like gems sparkling from some unknown light source. The Vampires really knew where to build a hidden city with all the features. Chase could imagine couples coming here and swimming or making love in the sparkling water.

"Wow, this is…" Henry trailed off and just let his jaw drop. It was an amazing sight and he was glad that he had his camera. Taking it out Henry made sure to snap a few photos before getting the 'What the Hell are you Doing?' look from Chase. She smiled at him and let him get his photos. Chase knew that Will would be interesting in seeing the digital photos.

"I am so getting a Harry Potter vibe right now," Chase muttered peering into the water. What would be creepier would be to have a boat appear out of no where; that would freak her out. Chase worked her way around the lake only to encounter a way around. It was looking more and more likely like they would have to swim across. She dropped her back and sank down to the ground to take off her boots then she shed her shirt to reveal the black bikini top. Chase debated whether she wanted to remove her pants, and then thought better of it. Wet pants she could deal with, it was the idea of a wet t-shirt that she hated. Moving closer to the water she tested the temperature and found that it was luke warm, warm like a summer pond that had been heated by the sun. The directions stated that they had to cross the water and face a test before the blood would be revealed. Lucky for her and Henry it wouldn't be a test for the FIVE. It would be something simple that only a Magnus could do' she only hoped that she was as smart as her mother to complete the test her grandfather had set.

Henry had turned in time to see Chase stand again and what he saw made his jaw hang open slightly. Yes, he had seen Chase barely clothed more times than he could count, but it was something about this cavern and the odd light that made her skin glow. Like Magnus and Ashley, Chase had the pale skin, almost as pale as moon light, yet with this light she looked as if she was a living statue with a Laura Croft way of thinking. Following her lead Henry dropped his pack, slid off his shoes, and stripped off his shirt. Like Chase, Henry kept his pants on. He walked over to her and rubbed her shoulders, "You are giving me such a Tomb Raider vibe right now. I gotta say it's hot." He surveyed the water and noted the relative calm of the water. This would work as a nice vacation spot, if it wasn't for the fact that it was underground and built by Vampires. Other than those two facts it was nice and peaceful.

"Thanks," leaning her head back she wrapped her hands back around Henry's waist, "Looks like we have to swim it." She took in a deep breath and tried to see a way around going for a swim. Even though she was mostly human; two things didn't sit well with her feline nature sometimes. She couldn't stand bonfires; just the shear size of the flames would have her heart racing and her fear peaking. Then there was the nice, cam, huge lake spread out before her. Which in and of itself made no sense because Chase loved surfing. She could be out in the waves of the ocean for hours and not feel one drop of fear, but looking at this lake and knowing that they had to possibly free dive had the hair on the nape of her neck rising. What could be safer than a lake you could see all the way to the bottom with crystal clear water, no fish, no monster, but Chase was still on the wary side.

"I'm up for a swim," It didn't look so bad, they could see straight to the bottom so, no lake monsters to possibly attack them. Henry moved back to his pack, grabbed two flash lights and a water tight cover for the direction Chase had pulled out of her cargo pants pocket. He handed her the cover and as she slipped the directions into the plastic protection Henry crouched down and tested the water for himself.

**BORDER OF ****VATICAN CITY****: **

"Honestly, I don't have any answers Ashley. I don't want to risk moving him to the Sanctuary by any means until your sister returns," Helen drew in a deep breath. The smell of the tea was absolute heaven to her. Rather than letting it go to waste she moved off into the kitchen and poured herself a cup.

"And speaking of my sister, where is she?"

Helen put off answering her daughter. She lifted the cup to her lips and drank that fist mouth full of heavenly liquid known as tea. Oh, the pure bliss of it. The warmth slid down her throat and pooled in her stomach sending heat spiraling out and through her system. There was nothing like a good strong cup of tea, not even coffee could compete, no matter how Will or Chase or John had tried to convince her otherwise. She was British to the core and that meant Tea, good and strong, to jump start her system when she needed the hit of caffeine.

"Mom, are you going to answer me?" Standing behind her mother, Ashley tapped her foot and braced her hands on her hips. For Ashley to stand around and wait, keep waiting, it made her very uncomfortable. Like Chase she was used to being in the thick of things; acting rather than sitting back, waiting. It was the waiting that was killing her. She needed to do something, not wait around and watch her father deteriorate. Jut watching him unconscious made her angry, made her want to hunt Marcus and kill him. Ashley wanted to hurt Marcus so severely that he never transgressed against them, but then again if Ashley got her hands on him she might beat him to death, or shoot him, or about a hundred other things she would think of.

Helen turned and read the impatience, uncertainty in Ashley's gaze, the need for information, "I've sent your sister and Henry to Bhalasamm."

"Is there something there that can help him?" Ashley let the fact that her sister and Henry were alone in the long dead vampire city slide for now. All she wanted to know was that there was a way to save her dad. All her life she had hidden the desire for a father, and now that she had him, it was hard to watch him in pain. Despite all her earlier words of hate and mistrust, Ashley wanted her father to survive. She needed him to survive, not just for her or for Chase but their mother as well. There was no getting around the fact that Helen Magnus loved John Druitt. Ashley could see it as much as she tried not to, the love her parents shared was as plain as day.

"Yes, another vial of vampire blood. Your grandfather thought it wise to split the remaining amount of pure _sanguine vampiris_. I only learned about it before coming after you and Chase." For one instant Helen was mad at her father for not telling her about the other vial, but then that was washed away by the prospect of saving John now. She knew of only one way to remove that thing from his chest and more than likely the resulting surgery would kill him. Helen would need the blood to revive him.

"You're just mentioning this now?"

"Your grandfather only saw fit to tell me yesterday," Helen muttered. In truth she had asked her father the very same question and he hadn't told her why he had done it, more than likely he was planning for an eventuality. She may not be using what her father intended it for, but John was hurt and he needed help. The sooner Chase returned then the sooner Helen could help John.

Ashley reached out, placed her hand on her mother's shoulder. She hadn't realized how much pain this was causing her; just seeing her father lying there looking pale and lines of pain creasing his face. Ashley hurt, her heart aching for him, aching for her father to get better. This is what Chase must feel every time, whether it is love of worry. She was just beginning to understand the bond her sister and other had with John Druitt, because her own bond was beginning to form with him. Ashley had all the hope and confidence in the world in her mother's talents. She just hoped that her sister came back in time.

**ROMAN CATACOMBS:**

Marcus reveled in the pain he had caused his half brother, the favored son who had turned into a ruthless killer. Even after the deaths, the blood John had spilled, their father still favored John, always had even in death. It had been a death that Marcus had delighted in giving the man who had created him with his whore and shape shifter of a mother. His mother had been a shape shifter and it had been passed on to him, combined with the feral nature of his father; Marcus was a skilled killer, hunter, and he was able to bend his shape to be any animal or any human he wished. Soon enough the device he shoved into his brother's chest would be integrated enough that fighting John would be easy. Without the added advantage Marcus would stand no chance against Jack the Ripper. He knew that damaging his brother in such a way was cheating, but then again, Marcus had never fought fair to begin with. To get to the father, he would have to go through one of his daughters, preferably Chase. His niece was headstrong, both of them were, and more inclined to listen to her animal nature. She would be the chink in John's armor and the one fatherly button he could push to get him out in the open. But then again he could tempt the other to be an unwitting pawn as well. Ashley was starting to trust her father and that made her useful to Marcus. Knowing John he would have already sent Chase away; she was his favored daughter, the daughter most like him.

"How bad is my brother?"

"He may be near death."

"Good," Marcus turned and watched Jax. The lion was looking nervous and on edge, but the life of his sister was hanging in the balance. One of those devices was in his sister's heart, with one press of a button the device would explode.

Jax wanted to rip the man to shreds, bathe in his blood and mount Marcus 's head on a wall. Betraying Ashley left a raw, nasty, taste in his mouth. But Andromeda was in the way, nothing to Marcus but collateral damage. Jax would do anything to ensure his sister's survival and his own; family came first.

"I want you to use Ashley, lure her out, and lead her to me. Then my brother will be drawn out and I can finish him."

"She may not be that easily led about by the nose," Jax would try and save her, her mother and Chase, as well as Andie. Marcus was dangerous and he had Jax in a noose bound to hang if he didn't help. But he wouldn't be a good lion if he wasn't plotting and scheming for a way to kill the 19th century nightmare, but that required that he bide his time and wait for the opportune moment.

"I'm sure you can use your lion's wit to lure her out." Marcus raked his gaze down the lion's body. He knew more than one way to make a female do anything you wanted.

**BHALASAMM:**

The water warmed the further they swam out. What Chase hadn't seen from the shore was an underwater entrance and wouldn't you know they were without diving gear, "Henry, wait here, I'm going to go and check out the small opening. Won't be but a minute." Chase turned on her flashlight, gulping a deep breath she dove under the water and swam down to the small cave. She just hoped there was an opening that led to an air pocket.

Henry treaded water while watching Chase and her light. She slipped through the opening and all he could see was the small reflection of her light. That was a free dive of about twenty feet or so, the lake had to be no more than thirty or forty feet deep. Henry guessed that the vampires had carved it out themselves with their boundless knowledge of engineering and architecture.

Underwater Chase saw that there was a thin tunnel big enough for her and Henry. Case was running out of air, but before leaving she saw the there was a break in the tunnel up a head and there was bound to be air. Turning she swam s fast as she could back up to the surface. The water broke over her head and she was able to drag air into her lungs," I found a cave," Chase coughed, "There's a tunnel big enough for both of us. And I saw what looks to be an opening into another art of the cave."

"If your mother asks, we did not do this," Henry dipped his head back and wetted his hair, slicking it back.

"Why?" Chase mirrored him, dipped back and slicked her tiger's hair back against her head.

"Not exactly trained for this," Henry was happy to be in the lab offering tech support on missions. Yes he loved being out in the field, but he was more of a lab guy.

"Train by doing Henry," Chase smile and gulped in a breath before going under the water again.

Henry groaned then took a deep breath and followed Chase down under the water to the cave/tunnel entrance. He just hoped that when she got there that after retrieving the blood Chase would be at a point in this place where she could teleport out.

**BORDER OF ****VATICAN CITY****:**

John was surfacing out of his pain influenced sleep, even in sleep he could still feel the pain the device caused. He could feel it expanding and wiring itself into his body. This was designed to weaken him and allow his brother the chance to kill him. Marcus never took to being the younger and hated. John had hated him, loathed and despised him and all because he was a shape shifter and more like their father. John shifted and tried to dislodge thoughts of Marcus, replacing them with thoughts of Helen, his sweet Helen.

"I know you are sitting there," He muttered and reached out, eyes still closed, taking her hand in his.

"When will we ever have a normal life?" Helen asked leaning down to brush a light kiss across his lips. It was a life she knew that she would never get, nor would she want it. After working with Abnormals for most of her life, she craved the adventure, the knowledge that would be gained from study.

"Hopefully never, but I will settle for a life with you," John replied breathing in her scent, "I know what you want to ask, and yes, it is sending shocks of electricity through my body." He felt another shock run through his body. Only Helen's light touch seemed to abate the worst of the pain.

"John, I may have a way to save you, but it might kill you," Helen whispered. She needed him to know and she wanted to make sure he understood.

"In what way?" He fisted his hands in the sheets. Just talking, breathing, thinking hurt too much. But he had to if he was going to understand the danger his brother put him in. John knew that when Helen saved him, and she was going to save him, he was going to end his brothers life for good.

Helen took John's hand, searched for the words to tell him that if she operated then she might very well be the one to kill him, "The only way I know to save your life would be to surgically remove the device from your chest, but I might end up killing you."

John hated have the feeling of being weak, just lying around not being able to draw so much as a breath without severe pain. There was no way he could save himself, he had to trust that Helen could and would save him. The one solution Helen could think of would possibly kill him. His brother had done a damn good job of disabling him; John mentally kicked himself at not seeing the trap. Getting to Chase and Ashley was the only thought that filled his mind; his daughters were all that mattered, "Where is Chase?" John hadn't seen her since the catacombs. She looked away sighing.

"Helen?"

She debated on telling him that Chase was in Bhalasamm, the Vampire capitol' that she had sent Chase after the only remaining amount of pure vampire blood from their first experiment. It was the one thing that could conceivably save his life should she inadvertently kill him. She felt his hand on her back urging her to turn to him, to face him and tell him where his daughter was, "Chase is in Bhalasamm. She's retrieving something for me."

**BHALASAMM:**

Chase and Henry surfaced gasping in air. The dive had been longer then they had thought. But where they surfaced had been in another large cavern. Swimming to the shore Chase saw an open temple with a raised dais in the center, all done in gold relief, and there was a vile settled on the center pedestal. It was the remainder of the blood her mother had procured. Chase grinned like an idiot; there would be a way to save her father.

"Finally, a ray of hope at the end of the tunnel," Chase muttered and walked out of the water with Henry right behind her.

"You think this will really save him?" Henry asked putting his hand on the small of her back.

"My mom seems to think so, so I do to." She muttered and walked forward. Chase hoped and prayed that this would help her father.


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: Chase saved her sister, saved herself and reunited her family, but now she has to save that family from someone whom she thought to be long dead. Now she has a choice, come clean or run.

Rating: M

**HEALING A BROKEN SOUL:**

**BORDER OF VATICAN CITY:**

John had been waiting for five minutes for Helen to answer him. He wanted to know why Chase had been sent to Bhalasamm, the vampiric death trap that it was, but she hadn't answered him yet, and for the interim it seemed she wasn't going to respond. Trying to sit up caused him more pain and his hand flew to the spot where his brother had plunged that device into his chest. John was unaccustomed to being helpless, relying on others. Especially when it meant he had to rely on Helen, it made him feel less like man, "Helen… answer me."

"John there is a chance that I can save your life, but not without what Chase is retrieving for me," Helen explained keeping her back to John. She didn't want him to see the tears in her eyes. Long ago she had sworn never to cry over him again, and now she was breaking that vow. She had broken every promise she made to herself in regards to him; every single one and she wasn't going to stop now, but that didn't mean she had to let him see her crying.

"By sending my daughter into a death trap?" He had to suppress a gasp of pain that welled up in his chest. The device in his chest was quickly becoming the bane of his existence. Much more of this and he would be tempted to take a scalpel to his own chest and remove the device himself. Then Helen would have more than enough to guilt him with for the rest of his life, if the device allowing him a long life. Half of him wanted to give up, let the device do what it was designed to, and then the other half of him, the half that loved Helen with a fierce passion, that part of him fought for life, fought for every breath.

Helen turned on him then, "She is our daughter John, and as much as I hate to see them hurt I send Ashley and Chase into danger all the time." She took a deep breath, calmed her rising temper and then spoke again, "Chase needed to do something, rather than stand around and watch you get worse. She's like you in that respect; never sitting still for too long."

"It's in your best interest to keep me ill, Helen." John hated to have to point that out, but as soon as he was better he was going to leave and hunt his brother. If a man couldn't protect his family then he wasn't a man.

"No, it's not." She didn't want to think about John being sick. The last time she had seen him ill it had taken its toll on her and tat was when she had made the mistake of giving John her blood.

"You know as well as I do, as soon as I am better then I am going after him, and I will kill him." When John said he was going to do something then he would follow it through.

She had nothing to say to that. She knew John and she knew the strength of his convictions, "Do you know there is a risk that doing nothing will kill you? It's possible that thing is just a ticking time bomb." She had to make him see, to make him understand the risk he was taking to his life.

"Yes," He knew the risks. Helen had told him as much, made sure he knew.

"Then you would rather let yourself die than let me help you?" Helen rose from the bed and stalked to the open door. She never knew that he had a death wish, well, not much of one. If he got much worse then she was going to take the choice from him, provided if Chase returned from Bhalasamm. Shaking her head Helen couldn't think in 'ifs' Chase was going to return and John was going to survive.

Ashley had heard everything her parents were saying. She hadn't meant to over hear the conversation but she had. Chase had gone to Bhalasamm at their mother's request. 'Why didn't she send me as well?' That was an easy answer. With him out of commission her mom would need one active Jumper with her at all times. Ashley had seen the worry in Chase's eyes and understood why her mother had sent her sister. Chase needed to risk her life to take the worry out of her. It made no sense, but then again, things in this family rarely ever did. She had a father who was Jack the Ripper and a teleporter, a sister who had the DNA of a tiger and not to mention she could teleport and had some vampire genetics as well, and her mother was immortal. Ashley herself was now half vampire, but she suffered none of the cravings for blood that most of the ancients had. This family was a patch work quilt of odds and ends.

When she looked up, her mother was coming around the corner and she had tears in her eyes, "Mom?"

"Oh, Ashley, I thought you were…" She took a deep breath, tried to calm herself, "You heard that?"

"Yeah, though, I tried not to." Ashley lowered her gaze, "I know if Chase was here, she would scream and yell at him."

"I'm not sure screaming and yelling would do much good at this point." Helen sighed and ran her hands through her hair. If she thought yelling would do any good she would still be in there getting into a screaming match with him. Ashley took her mother's hand and tried to give her what comfort she could.

**BHALASAMM:**

Chase and Henry made it to the shore and looked around. There was more to see than the dais, and that was in the form of a massive underground city. It was still perfectly preserved, not a stone out of place. Chase could have sworn that this city was finished just yesterday. She half expected to see living breathing ancient Vampires to walk out of the buildings.

"This is so Tomb Raider," Henry breathed out. It was a funny fact that he had been watching the Tomb Raider movies just before Chase came back to the Sanctuary.

"I was gonna go with Indian Jones…" Chase trailed off and walked out of the water. This was truly a sight to behold. It was a very good thing that there were only two known vampires in the whole world; Nikola and Caesar. Chase shuddered to think what would have happened if the Ancients were still around and ruling the humans.

"Way smarter than we are…" Henry gaped. Of all the times to leave his camera in the last cavern this had to be it. He would have loved to get pictures of this to show Magnus, words would not do it justice. Walking a little away from Chase he went to poke around the closest building. It was open, no doors, open windows, and no people. Whatever this place was supposed to be, it looked like it was meant to be a final refuge of some sort. Moving into the building a little further Henry spied what looked like a fresh corpse.

Chase was moving closer and closer to the dais so she could put her hand on the beaker of blood. There was more in the jar tan she thought would be possible, but then again she hadn't seen the other beaker her mother had used that Ashley had stolen and given to Dana. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Henry moving into one of the carved structures that was supposed to be a house. She put it out of her mind and concentrated on not tripping any traps left behind by her grandfather. Chase had never met the man who was her grandfather but her mother had told her he had walked with a cane most of her life. If that was the case how could he have made the swim to this cavern?

"Chase!"

She turned to find Henry all the way inside the make shift stone house. From where she stood she could see he was staring down at something on the floor that either spooked him or made him worried. Momentarily forgetting about the beaker Chase loped over to Henry and saw what he was seeing, "Oh my gods…"

"Looks fresh, but that can't be possible." Henry muttered and crouched down to examine the body closer. The woman could have died three days ago or maybe three hours. But how did she get there?

"Don't touch it," Chase growled. Something was wrong with this picture. She just wanted to get the blood and run.

"What is it going to do, jump up and bite me?" Sarcasm dripping off every word he spoke.

"It could. This was a vampire city, emphasis on Vampire." She made sure to point that out. They were standing underground of the once great Vampire city.

Henry pulled his hand back quickly after Chase said that. It was something he didn't want to hear, and he was very aware that this was an Ancient Vampire city, but he found it weird that a fresh corpse could still be here perfectly persevered with out any embalming solutions. Everything up until now had been too easy, way too easy. Chase had said something about a test that her grandfather had set up, but if that was true then where was the test and if this was it, it sucked.

**BORDER OF VATICAN CITY:**

Jax stood just inside the apartment listening to everything around him. He had just come back after saying he was going to the market for some food. With the food in hand he hadn't expected to find Ashley standing by the window. She had an air of despair around her, something was making her sad. A pang of guilt sliced through his heart at the knowledge he would have to possible betray her, not only her family, but mainly her. Placing the bag of food on the couch Jax walked to her and rubbed his cheek against her shoulder in a very feline gesture. He saw her smile in the window. Before he could say anything she took his hand and took them to the roof of the building. The sun was descending to its nightly resting place leaving veins of red in the sky where the stars would come out and play.

He opened his arms for her, waiting to see if she would move into them and take the comfort he was offering her. Ashley stared at him for a moment, not sure what to do. Then just as he was about to lower them she moved into the warmth his body was radiating and breathed out a sigh of relief. Nothing could beat out the contact of skin to skin for comfort for any problem, whether it be mental of physical, "What's on your mind?"

"My father." Ashley answered.

"Hmm, something more specific," Jax tried again. He wanted to know what was bothering her.

"It's like he doesn't want to live. He's causing my mom pain, and if my sister was here she would be yelling and screaming at him, but I doubt that would do any good." She replied and snuggled deeper into his arms, the leather of her jacket creaking as she did so.

Jax pulled back and put his right hand on the zipper, his fingers gripping it so he could pull it down, "Yeah, but what about you? How do you feel about it?" The zipper slid down and separated the front of her jacket. He put his hands inside the jacket, resting at her waist. If she didn't answer him then he would strip off the heavy leather. His hands traveled up her sides to her shoulders. Jax pushed the heavy leather off her shoulders and gravity did the rest. The leather fell to the dusty roof floor leaving Ashley to slightly shiver in the breeze. She wore a thin tank top in the delicate color of sky blue.

"I'm torn. Torn between hate for the man who nearly killed me, and something close to love for the man who is my father," Never had Ashley been so conflicted. She had wanted to talk to her mother about it, but her mother had enough to deal with.

"Let me help you get some clarity," Jax purred a moment before his lips took hers. To him she tasted of the summer air, of sunshine, and of freedom. There was a way out of every problem Jax just had to find his way out with out putting Ashley and her family at risk.

Ashley had been kissed before, but never like how Jax was kissing her now. His lips fused to hers, molded, and danced over hers as his tongue ran over her teeth; teasing her to respond. And respond she did. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and fought for control of the kiss. Ashley nipped, licked, and teased Jax just as he was teasing her. It didn't stop there. His hands slid from her shoulders, down to her waist, and on down so he could grip the back of her thighs. Jax picked her up without effort, and without breaking their kiss. He walked over to the ledge and set her down. Ashley tasted so sweet; her mouth molding to his and her hands working over his back. She was a worthy woman for any man, but his man had laid claim to her.

**BHALASAMM:**

"This has got to be the worst test ever devised," Chase grumbled as she and Henry moved the dead body over to see the woman's face. She was fair skinned with flaxen hair. It reminded Chase of a woman from Sweden or Norway. But how could someone like her get here and be dead? She couldn't be more than three days old, not enough time for a scent to dissipate in an environment such as this. So how did she get here? No way was she a Jumper, there was no way to teleport into this inner chamber, unless you knew it was here.

"What did the paper say?" Henry asked and fished it out of her pocket. The paper was still in a water tight case and was written in a language he didn't get, "Ok I can't read this."

Chase snatched the instructions out of his hand and turned them the right way up, "That's because you had it upside down," she smiled and handed it back to him. Chase had memorized every letter of her mother's written instructions, but this test made no sense. Why put the blood in plain sight if there was just going to be a test to claim the prize? If she had a 'Phone a Friend' life line then she would call her mother and scream for help. But her mother was in Rome with Ashley and her father and Jax waiting on Chase. They should no better by now, or at least she thought they did.

"If you had to, could you teleport out of this section?" Henry had been looking around for something that would be the cause of the EM bubble Chase had said she felt. Though how she could feel one was anyone's guess. Ashley and Druitt couldn't do that. Maybe it was because of her animal nature.

"I could try, but it's dangerous. Though, if what I'm feeling is right then this shouldn't be too bad. Just minor turbulence," Chase shrugged and looked back to the dais. Why give a test of the Blood was in plain sight? That question kept cropping up in her mind. Maybe the dead body was a side track and used as a distraction. Maybe there was no test. Maybe the swim was the test. Shaking her head Chase stepped away from Henry and went to study the pedestal. She couldn't detect any weight triggers. Chase was confident that she could remove the blood without setting off any traps.

Henry turned from the body of the dead woman and looked to Chase. She was bent over studying something along the edge of the dais. Leaving the body alone the werewolf went to help Chase. As much as he wanted to stay here, this dead city of Vampire was starting to get to him. "Ok, let's do this and get out of here. I think I would like a bit of turbulence compared to the eerie quiet of this place."

"Right, I just have to reach out and take it," Chase stretched out her hand and was about to take the beaker.

"Wait! Wait!"

"Gods," Chase yanked her hand back as if being burned, "Don't do that." She snarled at him. Out of pure spite Chase grabbed the beaker and looked around the carved city of stone. Nothing happed. She had expected something to happen. Why wasn't anything happening? Rather than wait around and see if something was going to happen Chase took Henry's hand and together they jumped back to the main cavern to get their stuff. And in the main cavern was where things started to shake. There was no time for jokes about the walls falling down around their ears. Chase grabbed the back of Henry's shirt and made the jump back to Rome.

**BORDER OF VATICAN CITY:**

Ashley sat on the ledge of the roof, Jax standing between her parted legs, and his lips to hers. He tasted wild and Ashley was drowning in him. She had never been like this with another man, never wanted to be this close to another human being. Ashley had her hands full helping her mother capturing and tagging abnormals. All she had time for was Facebook, but here she was drowning in Jax's kiss and wanting him to consume her. She set her fingers to the buttons of his shirt; the need to feel his skin to hers was overwhelming. With all the buttons released Ashley ran her hands greedily over his toned abs, his sculpted pecs, and over his shoulders so she could fist her hands in his golden mane of lion course hair. Jax was the first guy to see past her tough girl routine and see her as a human, a female and not some kick ass chick who captured what ever her mother told her to.

Jax knew better than this; he should know better than to be kissing her. He was supposed to be betraying her to save his sister. But one look, one taste of her and he knew his situation had changed. If Doctor Magnus could save her lover, then maybe there was a chance the Doctor could save his sister. His hands were at her waist, gripping her shirt. The intention was to yank it over her head. In one fluid motion her shirt was up Andover her head and being tossed to the dusty roof floor. Her skin was tanned and her flesh toned; she was the perfect female warrior, and she would be strong enough to take him. Rather than take her lips again Jax set his hungry mouth to her pulse, down to her collar bone, and on down to her heart. Jax could feel every strong beat as his lips devoured her flesh with heated, ravenous kisses. There was no getting around it; Jax was hopelessly addicted to Ashley Magnus and he would never be able to let her go. But he had to stop, now was not the time to possess her, not here on a dirty dusty roof top. He pulled pack with considerable effort and smiled his boyish shy smile, "Now, is not the time for this," Jax muttered and cupped Ashley's cheeks.

"Right… no I know. My psychotic uncle wants to kill us all." Ashley forced out a laugh and looked up at him. She knew he was right, right now had to be for business. He leaned over her, kissed her forehead, and took one more long drawn out kiss before stepping back from her.

Ashley slid off the ledge and reached for her shirt and jacket. Something stopped her, something she couldn't name. She replaced her shirt and zipped up her jacket looking around for the source of her unease. But she couldn't place it. Discarding the notion of being watched Ashley stood by Jax and headed to the stairs but she was alone turning back to him she asked, "Aren't you coming?"

"I'll be there soon enough. I want to enjoy the sun set for a while." He motioned his head to the door and signaled her to go. Jax needed to think about his next move; betraying Ashley was no longer and option.

**APARTMENT:**

Chase and Henry appeared in the apartment sputtering dust and shaking her head. She coughed and steppe away from Henry. Funny, Chase would have thought someone would have at least heard them come in. It's not like they were being quiet. Beside her Henry rubbed the dust out of his hair sending it flying around them. Looking down at her hand Chase gripped the beaker of vampire blood tighter for fear that if she let go it would disappear and so would her father's chances of survival. But in a moment of caution Chase put the beaker in Henry's bag that he still wore on his shoulders.

"Mom?" Chase called out coughing again.

"Where is everybody?" Henry looked around.

Chase did as well; she made sure that everything was the same. It was her apartment and nothing had changed, except no one was coming to see what the commotion was about. Biting her lips Chase walked to the door that separated the living room from the bedroom. That was where her father had been put before she had gone off to Bhalasamm. Poking her head around the corner she saw her father resting on the bed. A blanket draped over him.

"Mom?" Chase asked and stepped into the room. She made sure to keep her voice light, a mere whisper. But she stopped, something wasn't right; her mothers scent was off. Henry had followed her into the room and he to had stopped. Inching her way over to the bed Chase grabbed her father's hand, but before she could make a jump back to Sanctuary the woman masquerading as her mother turned. There was a wicked gleam in the others 'woman's' eyes. Then it hit her, it was Marcus.

"You're back,"

"Yeah, we didn't find it." Chase answered. Before Henry could answer she kicked his foot signaling him to be silent. And she just hoped that he figured out that this was not the real Hel n Magnus.

"That's a pity," 'Helen' moved closer.

"I was just checking on dad." Chase took Henry's hand just as the 'woman' drew a gun and fired. Only the daughter of the Ripper was faster. She made the jump back to the Sanctuary just as the bullet grazed her right cheek. The blood ran down her cheek and the torn flesh ached.

"What the hey!"

"Henry, I don't have time. Stay with my dad while I go back for Ashley and Jax…." She was gone before Henry could answer. He was left standing there with an unconscious Druitt and the remaining dust swirling around him.

"Henry!"

The werewolf turned to see Will and the Doc's father. He breathed a huge sigh of relief, "You have to help me get him to the infirmary. Something really bad has happened and I'm not sure what it is."

Half way down the hall Chase and Ashley reappeared and the younger Magnus daughter's cheek was still bleeding. Henry wasn't the first to go to them. Gregory hurried over as fast as he was able to check on his grand daughters.

Chase took a step back from the man with a cane, but he had a familiar scent; something close to her mothers. Ashley put her hand on chase's shoulder and stopped her retreat. Right now Chase's head was reeling; Marcus had gotten to their mother, but hadn't killed their father. When she had found Ashley Jax wasn't with her, and there was a sick feeling in her gut that Jax had betrayed them.

"Where's your mother?" Gregory asked and looked between both girls.

"Marcus has her. I don't know… I don't…" Chase turned and covered her mouth with her hands.

Ashley looked at her grandfather, but then turned to her sister and wrapped her arms around Chase's shoulders, "We'll get her back, you and me."

"Where were you?!" Chase shouted lurching out of her sister's grasp. She could smell Jax all over Ashley.

"What?!" Ashley yelled.

"Where the hell were you?!" She shouted. Chase had been in Bhalasamm doing as their mother had asked; she retrieved the blood that would save their father. With Marcus being a threat Ashley should have stuck close, not been off with Jax.

"Do not try and make this my fault!"

"If you had been there and not with Jax…"

"Now is not the time girls," Gregory stepped closer, "Your father needs help and I need one of you to tell me what happened to him." Looking back at Druitt the Elder Magnus felt a pang of guilt for the man, the murderer, who had captivated his daughter. Druitt couldn't have been all bad; after all he had helped to create two beautiful and brilliant girls. First and foremost Gregory Magnus was a Doctor and he had taken and oath to help those in pain.

"Chase you saw more than I did…"

"All right, yeah…" Chase stopped pacing and let her anger fall away. She had gotten better at controlling the darker part of her nature. Not saying anything else the girl of Tiger origins headed towards the Infirmary. Her father was there and that was where she should be.

"Ashley, is Chase…?" Gregory didn't know what to say about his other Granddaughter, he only remembered her vaguely from the Cabal lab and back then she had been trained to hone her ability to kill.

"I don't know Grandpa, she's running on fumes and it's only a matter of time before she does something stupid," Ashley answered the question he had yet to finish. She knew her sister and knew the hate welling inside her at the mere thought of Marcus; it was the same hate, rage that was inside Ashley at the thought of the man who held their mother captive.

**ROMAN CATABOMBS:**

If she had known that an access point to the catacombs had been under the building she would have been more inclined to jump back to the sanctuary. But they say hind sight is 20/20, and hers was no better. Helen tugged at the chains that bound her to the wall and tried to work it free of the stone wall. It was a vain attempt but she had to do something rather than wait for Marcus to come back and gloat. Back when she and John had been in London, Nikola had used to gloat all the time, and John would tell him that his gloating was extremely poor manners. Despite her surroundings Helen smiled at that. To this day she could hear John saying that. She hoped that john was still alive, that chase had comeback, and more than that she wished that Marcus would show himself and get his plan over with. In a fit of anger she yanked really hard on the chains, still they did not budge, and she hadn't really expected them to.

Looking around there was nothing close by that she could use to pick the lock. But maybe she wouldn't need it if she used her telekinetic abilities, which were still being developed after spending too many years locked away in her mind. It couldn't hurt for her to try. Checking to make sure the way was clear Helen concentrated on the locks to her shackles, picturing the inner mechanism. A slight clicking sound could be heard, she was succeeding. A few more minutes and her wrists would be free, just a few more… _click click_. The cuffs fell from her wrists, "Ok, that was the easy part. Now how do I get out of here?" Helen asked the silence.

A creaking sounded signaling Helen that someone was coming through a near by door. Looking around she saw a small alcove with a passageway leading away from where she had been chained. If she didn't make up her mind she would be caught again. Taking her chance she dove for the opening and prayed hat he passageway opened up somewhere she could escape, but voices held her still.

"I thought you wanted the daughter. The mother was not part of the plan!"

"You did what I wanted; you got Ashley out of the way. You were a good little kitty cat."

Helen heard the voices of Marcus and Jax. What was Jax doing with Marcus? If she stayed then she risked being caught Rather than analyze what was happen Helen made her way as quickly and as quietly as she could down the passage.

Jax heard the retreating foot steps, but didn't call attention it. Marcus was over confident and that would be his down fall. He just hoped that Magnus got away, "Look I kept my end of the bargain. I want my sister out of the way," Jax stopped and put his hand on Marcus's arm. If he could stall long enough so Helen could get away then all the better and he would be able to get away as well.

"Fine," Marcus stepped away and gave the pathetic lion a sneer. The poor kitty cat was so easy and he was maneuvered so well. It was all well and good to go after his brother's children, but to go after his wife, or the woman who was supposed to be his wife, was better. He had told the lion that he wanted the daughter out of the way so he could get to the mother. There was something so wicked about being in Helen's form, just something so naughty. When he could draw out John then his life plan would be complete.


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: Chase saved her sister, saved herself and reunited her family, but now she has to save that family from someone whom she thought to be long dead. Now she has a choice, come clean or run.

Rating: M

**HEALING A BROKEN SOUL:**

**2 HOURS LATER:**

**SANCTUARY**

Chase sat in the Infirmary two hours later while the Big Guy sewed her right cheek up. From the time she got the bullet wound till now the wound should have healed completely and yet it was still red and bleeding. She grit her teeth and groaned when one of the stitches were pulled too tight. All of her sitting around and doing nothing was finally allowing her body to relax and scream for sleep. She had nearly been buried alive, and then recently shot. Yeah, she needed some sleep but she was too proud to have to admit it, and more than anything she wanted to be around when her father woke up. If Marcus wanted him dead, then why hadn't he taken the chance to kill his brother while he was laid up in the bed? Maybe he wanted his brother to suffer in the most horrible way possible that he would welcome death. But how would he do that?

"All done." Big Foot growled and finished off the last stitch to the youngest Magnus's wound. He hated that she now bore the same mark as her father. Druitt was a ticking time bomb and he did not want the Ripper to be around when his other self presented itself.

"Thanks," Chase muttered and grabbed a gauze pad to hold to her right cheek to stop the slight bleeding that had begin again when the big guy had started to take care of her face. This had to be one heck of a Karmic joke. Her mother shot her father and left a scar on his right cheek. Marcus, who was impersonating her mother, shot at her and now there would be a scar, at least she hoped not, on her right cheek.

"It's so strange to see him like that; all pale and fragile." Ashley commented from beside her sister. They both were looking at their father. To Ashley, he had seemed larger than life. He knew so much of the world, but now he was asleep on a gurney in the infirmary. He looked so defeated, so weak and fragile. Ashley felt a pang of sadness rip through her heart at that thought. For better or for worse John Druitt was her father, and they were family. Ashley just wanted her father to survive.

"Whenever I needed him, he was there for me after my escape," Chase muttered. She had grown so used to her father being there; just being near him now in his current sate hurt her. He was so defeated and by his own half brother no less. Chase couldn't imagine being on opposite sides than Ashley. She loved her sister and all that it meant to be a Magnus. But she was also part Druitt and that made for one interesting conscience battle some times. There were times when she thought was she was doing was completely right only to have it blow up in her face and land her in more trouble than she had been in before.

"When Henry and I came back from the Cabal, it was dad who took me to the infirmary." Ashley could still feel the wave of dizziness that over took her and made her collapse. Fortunately her father had been there. She was learning what it meant to have a father, to be a family, a whole family, and now he was the one in need of their help. Ashley felt clueless. She had only been vaguely aware that it was her father who held her secure in his arms and not the Big Guy or Henry, or even her mother. No, it had been her father.

"Anything on mom yet?" Chase asked. Guilt welled up inside her at the thought o her mother alone with Marcus. There was no telling what he was doing to her right now. If Chase had been a better daughter she would be back in the catacombs right now looking for her mother.

"Nothing so far," Ashley looked at her sister, "Why don't you sleep and I'll…"

"No, I want to stay right here, be here when he wakes up." Chase fisted her hands in the sheets under her; a defiant gesture, one to convey that she would put up a fight not to leave. But her eyes told a different story; her eyes screamed for sleep, her lids were heavy with exhaustion.

"Yeah well, you are not doing yourself any good by depriving yourself of sleep," Ashley gently took Chase's upper left arm in both of her hands and pulled her from the gurney into a standing, swaying position. "Come on. I'll come get you if something changes."

**ROMAN CATACOMBS:**

Helen had been going in circles for close to two hours. She was getting no where fast and getting even more lost by the second. At least she had gotten away from Marcus, as creepy that had been. Just seeing him in her form made a shiver of disgust crawl over Helen's flesh. If she wasn't in so much of a hurry to escape the underground Helen would have taken a few seconds to vomit at the mental image of Marcus looking like her. But as her luck would have it, she didn't have time for it. Taking another corner Helen saw Jax exiting another passageway a head of her. 'Oh I would give anything for a gun right now,' She thought. All she could right now was send out a telekinetic bust and run for it, wherever it was.

She heard him growl and set off in pursuit. At this moment Helen would have loved a gun and to be running from the mindless vamps Tesla had created the last time she was in Rome. Hands grabbed her arms and yanked her to a stop. He turned her and then covered her mouth with one of his large hands, "Don't scream. I don't want to hurt you." Jax made his voice light and some what soothing. He could smell the unease and fear dripping from every pore of the Doctors being. Jax moved his head to the side and lowered his hand. To his surprise she didn't scream.

"What have you done?" She growled.

"What I had to, to protect my sister." Jax stalked away and punched his fist through crumbling stone.

"And in the process you betrayed Ashley," Helen knew it was a petty blow to deal to a man who was torn, well, more like he was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"It was never my intention, Doc, to do that." Jax was feeling a deep well of guilt right now at the mention of Ashley.

"Good intentions," Helen held her right hand level with her temple, "Hell," she moved her left hand level with her waist, "You draw the map."

Jax growled out of compulsion. He had never meant to betray them; he had been trying to find away to get them out of it. Marcus was losing his mind in the need for revenge from the favored brother. It was the threat he posed to his sister that delivered him in the paws of a madman, a madman who had too much blood on his hands. "I'm the only one who can help you now."

"Unfortunately, you're right," Helen conceded. She let her anger fester and watched the lion in front of her. If things progressed the way she thought they were progressing then there was a hidden agenda that would concern her, John, and Marcus.

**SANCTUARY:**

**INFIRMARY**

Chase hadn't stayed long in her room; her worry for her father had driven her back to the Infirmary. So there she sat next to him eating chocolate like she knew she shouldn't, too much chocolate made her sick, but that was because of her feline DNA. If she ate too much is normally made her sick. So long as she ate only three small single serving bars of Hersey's chocolate she would be fine. But chocolate was chocolate and she loved it, sometimes to the point of excess.

Chase sat back farther on the bed and swung her legs back and forth. It was a childish move, but she was anxious and feeling like she couldn't do anything. She lifted her hand to her right cheek and fiddled with the stitches. The cut was still there and not healing without aide. What was wrong with her? She should have healed by now. Maybe she just needed to sleep like Ashley suggested, but then she wouldn't be here when her dad woke. Chase needed to be here for him, she wanted to be here for him.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

Chase turned to see her mother's man servant, and good friend, Big Foot standing with a tray of medical instruments, "You would think, but I'm not tired," she moved her hand to hide her chocolate. If he had seen it he didn't say anything. Instead he sat the tray down and looked at her cheek again. She didn't need to tell him that it still hurt and that the skin was still red. Chase could tell that by the throbbing alone. His fingers were cold, but the gel he spread over her cut was even colder, but the aching and throbbing went away mere seconds after application.

"How does that feel?" He growled. Always his voice was a growl.

"Better, the aching is gone and the throbbing has stopped." Chase coughed again. She still had some of the dust in her lungs from Bhalasamm. Her chest felt a little heavy and her sides ached but that was nothing because her father was the one who needed the priority care.

"Now you should rest," Big Foot grumbled. Druitt was unconscious; he couldn't make her listen. Helen was still missing and Ashley was up on the North Tower.

"I'm not tired," Chase growled and bared her teeth a little.

He knew she was going to fight him. Rising from her side he pushed her down into the warm bed and grunted, "Rest, now." As soon as her head hit the pillow Chase passed out. All three of them were terrible at caring for themselves. Each one put others first. It was a trait that drew him to the mother and helped in the decision to stay on as part of her staff. Watching the family grow was one of the rewarding parts of living among the human and abnormals of Helen's Sanctuary. Before leaving he took another blanket from the cabinet and covered the youngest Magnus as she slumbered under the rigors of exhaustion.

**NORTH TOWER:**

Ashley had to get away form everyone; she needed time to think. So here she was up on the north tower standing where her mother would stand to think. Where was her mother? Where was Jax? Why hadn't they contacted the Sanctuary? Ashley was going out of her mind. Her grandfather had said it would have been a bad idea to go back and start a search. She could tell that as much as he was against it, Gregory Magnus was going to tend to John first. Helen Magnus was a strong a capable woman and that was where Ashley drew her strength from. But the little girl that still resided in her just wanted her mother back.

"You look like her standing like that."

Ashley turned to see her grandfather. He was leaning heavily on his cane and looking at her, but also past her towards the horizon.

"I should be back there looking for my mom." Ashley stated.

"You mother is capable of saving herself. You're safe here…"

"But she isn't. She is trapped with a psycho killer who is worse than my father and you want me to sit on hands!" She shouted and she hadn't meant to but her temper was rising and she was frustrated.

"Ashley, she will find her way home." Gregory reached out and put his hand on her shoulder. But Ashley stepped away from him.

"You may think she is ok, but I'm going to go and get her back. She would do the same for me," With those words said Ashley teleported to the section of the catacombs where Tesla had nearly killed her mom almost a year ago.

**ROMAN CATACOMBS:**

'I am having such a feeling of déjà vu,' Helen thought and watched as Jax paced in a tight circle. He was starting to make her the slightest bit dizzy, but he was taking her mind off of John. She had the feeling he was safely at the Sanctuary with their girls, and Henry, and Helen's father. "So, how are you planning to get us out of here?"

"I don't know." He growled. Jax couldn't think. His senses were out of control; warning him of danger. Danger was coming and he didn't know from what direction. Jax didn't know what to do. He had screwed things up, not just for him an Andromeda, but for Ashley and her family. Marcus had led him to the other Cabal Council, and like the revenge drunk puppet he was he pulled Chase in and endangered Ashley. Now he was responsible for Doctor Magnus. He was certain that if any harm came to her Ashley, Chase and the Ripper would show him no quarter. For right now he had to keep his senses trained on his surroundings, make sure that nothing would come up on them suddenly. So he kept pacing and thinking and tried not to worry about the holes being bored into his back by a very angry doctor.

Helen took this chance to study Jax. She took in the tight circles he paced, took in the firm set line of his back, and most of all she kept tabs on the subtle glances he would throw her way. It was apparent that he was thinking of a way to come out a head of Marcus and still salvage what was forming between him and Ashley. Her daughter did not take to well to betrayal and lies Something told Helen that Ashley would forgive this young lion; that is if he told her everything.

Ashley moved swiftly through the catacombs. An unknown force was pulling her to her mother. She had the thought to check the apartment for Jax, but there was no time. If Marcus had her mother then Ashley needed to find her first. Jax was a lion and he could take care of himself. Voice echoed off the stone walls and one of them belonged to her mother, but where to go, which passage to take. Ashley paused, centered herself and let the hunter take over. For as split instant she felt shame that she let those skills be put on a shelf. She plastered herself against the wall and listened for more sounds, more voices.

"She will find out, you know that right?"

"I know."

It was Jax and her mom. What was going on? Ashley rounded the corner and in retrospect sneaking up on a lion abnormal, not the best choice ever. He had his hand around her throat before she could even react. Air crashed out of her lungs, blackness crept into her vision. She had a split second; she extended her claws and slashed across the back of his hand to make him let go. Ashley coughed and felt the touch of her mother at her back. What she had heard had troubled her. What would she find out? What had Jax done?

"Ashley," Helen breathed a sigh of relief. But there was something that bothered her. Ashley had found her too easy, it was almost as if she had been allowed to get this far. Helen was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Mom," Ashley moved closer and wrapped her arms around her mother, but she to sensed the unease. Just then she heard the laughter emanating from the darkness. Another Helen Magnus dissolved from the shadows, only this one wore a manacle smile full of twisted evil and anger.

"So, mummies little brat has come. Good, I can certainly use you against John, the both of you." The fake Helen turned to Jax and smiled, "You did good Lion."

"My sister?" Jax balled his hands into fists, as if he was restraining his rage. But his voice was all fear. Marcus had the power of him through Andromeda.

"Finally free."

Ashley felt rage, an all consuming hatred filled her heart and it was directed towards Jax. To think she had trusted him. Her claws extended, her face contorted to reveal more vampiric features, and she turned to face Jax, not Marcus. As mad as she wanted to be with him Ashley plunged her claws into the right side of his chest and whispered, "Go to the Sanctuary." Then she did something she had never done before, she teleported only Jax to the Sanctuary with a thought. There was no time to over think what she had done. Someone had to warn them and it might as well be him. She had to stay with her mother.

**INFIRMARY:**

John was slowly rising out of the dark void of sleep. The last thing he remembered was Helen giving him an injection of morphine and he was out. But the drugs were wearing off and he was coming back to the conscious world. He had the feeling of wrongness some how. Opening his eyes he saw the tan colored stones of the Sanctuary's Infirmary. John turned his head and saw Chase curled up under a blanket and she was sound asleep. He sat up and didn't feel the pain that had plagued him in Rome. Touching the space of his chest, there was no pain, and he felt relief.

"You're awake."

John turned his head to see Gregory Magnus. The older man leaned on his cane and cut his gaze from John to Chase sleeping soundly. How long had it been since John had watched her sleep. He, himself, had slept more than he had in nearly a century. But there was his daughter sleeping soundly and apparently unhurt. "Yes, and the pain has lessened."

"That's good…" Gregory let it drop. He had nothing but good memories of John and his daughter. They had been inseparable; all of them. But History painted a clear picture of the monster John Druitt had become. Gregory could only imagine the hell he had caused his daughter.

"But it's unfortunate, right? I'm a murderer and I should die." John stated. He had felt that several times over the years he had wondered the earth stalking his prey and snuffing out their young lives. It wasn't until recently that he felt any remorse at all, and it was all due to Nikola Tesla. He had a vampire half breed to thank for his renewed conscience.

"I wasn't about to say that," Gregory defended himself, but he had been thinking it. His daughter deserved someone who would love her and not cause her pain. Gregory had seen nothing but love radiating from John where Helen was concerned. There were flickers of the darkness that plagued John, but it was still John.

"I am what I am." That was all he could say because he had no better explanation. To his right Chase groaned and shifted. She sounded as if she were close to waking. John sat up, feeling surprisingly strong, and moved to Chase's side. Momentarily forgetting that Gregory was right behind him John brushed some of Chase's tiger hair out of her face. Lately her animal nature had been shining through, though try as she might to keep it under control. But there was no hiding the beast within, not when it was so close to your heart and soul. Chase shifted towards his fatherly caress and it was then that John noticed the sutures on her right cheek. Instinctively his hand flew to the scar on his cheek.

Chase opened her eyes slowly and met her father's worried gaze. And immediately she knew what had him so worried; he saw the gash on her cheek. She wanted to sit up, tell him what happened, but his eyes implored her to rest. So, she did so. He was her father and sometimes she even chose to listen to him, this just happened to be one of those times.

"Are you alright?" John asked. Chase looked as if she could fall asleep again at the drop of a hat. He could see that something was wrong with her. She as too pale, too still, and too quiet.

"Yeah just a little aching left, but nothing more." Chase took in a breath and wheezed. Ok, maybe she wasn't alright. Her chest felt heavy and every breath she took felt like it was forever before her lungs filled with oxygen. She coughed and tasted blood and she realized that she wasn't healing.

"Chase?!" John felt his fear rise. He looked back to Gregory who, for the first time, he realized was dressed like a normal doctor.

"John move," He waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. John moved and he took his place next to Chase. Taking out his stethoscope he listened to his granddaughter's lungs, and they were filling with fluid.

"What's wrong with her?" John asked. A note of panic crept into his voice. Flashes of Chase dead in his arms poured into his mind. He steeled himself and forced the panic away.

**ROMAN CATACOMBS:**

"And here I thought my day was going so well," Helen muttered as she and Ashley were chained to the wall. She tried to focus on the surrounding walls rather than focus on Marcus being in her form. Just watching Marcus walk around looking like her was enough to cause her to want to vomit.

"It could be worse mom; we could be in a pit of werewolves." Ashley responded and tracked every movement that Marcus made.

"I would rather be there than here." Helen shook her head and fought back a wave of nausea. Seeing Marcus in her form, sounding like her, it was enough for her to want to look up a good shrink when, or if, she got out of this mess. If James was still alive she would unload her troubled thoughts to him. But his body was cold in the ground; he alone was spared from the way the world had turned.

"Poor Helen Magnus, you are a bundle of contradictions. First John Druitt is the love of your life and then he is your enemy and now he is back to being you lover. Would you make up your mind," Marcus moved close to Helen and put his face so close to his brother's lover that he could feel the angry huffs of breath she expelled. If it wasn't for the wall behind her he could tell that she would have recoiled. Both of his hands were braced against the wall on either side of Helen's hips. "You know, I love your form. It's so sleek, so saucy, and so sexy. I think I may keep it for a while." Marcus licked Helen's lips and laughed when she shuddered in revulsion.

"You're going to die screaming," Ashley bit out and pulled hard on her bonds trying to get free. The chains were too strong and too well mounted into the wall. Even with her vampiric strength she could not hope to break the bonds that secured her to the wall. "And I'm going to be there to watch."

Marcus moved back from Helen and looked at his niece, "Really and why is that?" he was really interested in what she had to say. How could she have such faith in the ripper, the very man who tried to kill her almost two years ago? Magnus women were incomprehensible, even the youngest. Chase had unwavering loyalty in the man who had sired her and now the same flaw was cropping up in the hot head Ashley. It was pathetic and sad all at the same time.

"My father…" Ashley started but she was cut off. She wanted to hiss, snap, and snarl at him. Fighting would get her no where. It would only cause the shackles to rub her wrists until they bled. There where would she be? She would still be stuck against the wall and she would still have to listen to Marcus who was in the form of her mother. As sure as she was that her mother felt sick; Ashley was feeling the need to hurl what little food was still in her stomach.

"Your father is a coward who stalks young women in back alleys. Do you think he cares about you?" Marcus taunted wearing Helen's face, and speaking with her voice. But he knew the truth, John would love his children; he would love them so much that he would give his life to save them and the woman who was to be his wife.

"My father loves me," Ashley whispered half heartedly, almost as if she didn't believe the words that spilled from her mouth. She shook her head and reinforced her belief in her father. He had spent six months searching for her and protecting her sister. He loved her, Ashley had to believe that, and she did believe it. Some how her grandfather would save her dad and then her dad would come and save bother her mother and herself. She just had to hang on long enough for her father to pull off a miracle

"Broken words from a broken child, a child who never had her father's love. I bet your sister got most of his fatherly concern." Marcus placed his hands on either side of Ashley's face tempting her to respond, tempting her to fight back. He was mildly disappointed when she slouched her in her chains and a defeated look graced her face.

**SANCTUARY:**

**INFIRMARY**

John sat behind Chase allowing her to use him as a resting post. Her breathing had become more labored and her body began shake. If it wasn't bad enough Helen was missing and Ashley had gone off in an attempt to find her missing mother. All the while something was going on with Chase. John felt genuine fear, fear for Helen, and fear for Ashley, but most of fear for Chase. He feared that his daughter would die in his arms again and this time there would be no second chance. Gregory had taken some blood from Chase and he was trying to figure out what was going on with her abnormal DNA, but John could guess. The abilities that the Cabal had sliced and stitched to her DNA were not meant to be permanent. Only the ability for her to teleport would remain in contest with her animal side. Maybe the animal side would keep her alive, or… John didn't want to finish the thought. Before Chase had slipped back into unconsciousness she had told him of the beaker of blood that Helen had sent her after. That would save her and condemn John. But he knew Helen, and his Helen would find a way to save him without the blood. The blood had to go to Chase to save her life.

"If we are going to use the blood, we should do it soon." Gregory came back into the room and saw John rocking back and forth with Chase in his arms. His younger grand daughter was deathly pale due to blood loss.

"No, don't… please," Chase's voice sounded far away. She struggled to sit up, but John tightened his hold slightly to keep her reclined against him.

"Chase, you could die from you internal injuries." Gregory patted Chase on her knee.

"Mom sent me after the blood…" She coughed; a small trickle of blood fell down the side of her mouth, "Was meant for dad, to save him."

"John?" Gregory looked imploring at Druitt and saw the answer reflected in his blue depths. He would go and prepare a dose of the Source blood to try and save her.

"Dad… don't, please." Chase tried to sit up again, but she couldn't. She was losing strength as time ticked by. Her body was failing her and she didn't know why. It could have had something to do with the faint EM bubble she had to teleport through. Maybe that had been enough to make her self healing go all wonky. All Chase knew was that she was not healing like she should be.

"I won't lose you. You mother will find a way to save me without the Source Blood. Right now all that is important is making you well," John kissed the top of her head. This was his daughter and he would make certain that she did not die, again. He couldn't bear for that to happen, not while he held onto her, not while he cradled her close. John should have been more careful when he first received his powers. He shouldn't have been so drunk with power to allow himself to be corrupted. His place should have been with his woman, and the children they had conceived. So many regrets and so little time to count them all. Chase was in danger and her own body was defeating her.

"But mom…." Chase tried, but her voice gave out and her chest grew heavier and heavier with all the fluid surrounding her lungs and the fluid that filled them. Slowly she was drowning. Taking deep breaths were harder and harder now. Soon all the blood in her lungs would choke her and she could suffocate, or drown as the case may be with fluids involved. Right now, she wasn't afraid to die. Shad had once before and knew that there was nothing to fear. Only this time Ashley would not be waiting to save her, to force her back to the world of the living. If Chase died she would be all on her own.

"Your mother will understand." John said and kissed the top of his daughters head again while he waited for Gregory Magnus to return. For Chase the Source blood would give her the boost she would need and it would also help for her to hold onto to the abilities she still had. He knew that if Chase died Helen would be heart broken and she would blame John. John would blame himself. No parent should have to out live their child, and he was not about to out live Chase.


	9. Chapter 9

Summary: Chase saved her sister, saved herself and reunited her family, but now she has to save that family from someone whom she thought to be long dead. Now she has a choice, come clean or run.

Rating: M

**HEALING A BROKEN SOUL:**

**GUEST QUARTERS:**

Andromeda had felt better when she had crawled out of bed that morning. She couldn't explain it, but all she knew is that the overwhelming fear she had been feeling for months was no long in the fore front of her mind. She was free. There was sun shining across the grounds of the Sanctuary and she even saw a few of the abnormals strolling through the gardens. Maybe she would go out and enjoy the nice day, but before she knew it her day plummeted. Andromeda turned around to find her brother sprawled on the floor, blood trickling from his right shoulder.

"Jax!" she rushed to his side and cupped his face in her hands.

"Andie, you're…." Jax coughed and slowly sat up.

"You should rest," she tried to push him back into a horizontal position but he was too strong for her.

"I have to find Druitt. He has to be told…" Jax pushed to his feet and bounded out of the door following his instincts, following the scent of Druitt. The scent led all the way to the infirmary where he saw something that he never wanted to see again. Jax saw his friend, the friend he betrayed, lying motionless on a gurney with a tube in the side of her chest and what looked like a central line in the side of her neck. 'What happened?'

John looked up to see the two lions staring at his daughter, a look of mortification over both of their faces. He was still sitting behind Chase, trying to give her comfort in what ever way possible, but soon he would have to face his brother in a final endgame of some sort. John noticed four thin claw holes in Jax's chest; they could have only come from Ashley, but why would she hurt him?

"We have a problem," Jax looked from his sister to Chase to Druitt.

"Yes, as you can clearly see," John looked to the girl; she looked stronger than before, "Would you sit with her? Chase is only comfortable if she is resting up against someone." John watched as Andromeda nodded and took his place.

Andie didn't want to hurt Chase, hurt her friend, then what had already been done to her. She had to make sure not to his the tube running out of the side of her chest where slightly bloody clear fluid was being drained away to take the pressure from her chest and help her to breathe. And Andie had to be even more careful of the central line in the side of Chase's neck where clear fluid kept her sedate and slightly out of herself. The IV bag read morphine.

Jax felt anger and grief tear at his heart. Chase shouldn't be this damaged. She had always been the strongest in the labs, the most resilient. What had happened to her? Before he followed Druitt out of the infirmary Jax walked over to his sister and kissed Andie's forehead. He then leaned down and kissed Chase. She shuddered and coughed. Jax ran his knuckles down the side of her face and whispered, "Oh my poor little sister. You will survive this, I promise you." Even thought Jax knew it was futile to promise life to an Abnormal, but he felt that Chase needed it to live. She needed something to hang onto.

"Go, Jax and make things right." Andie pushed him gently away before she started to hum a little song to Chase.

Out in the hall John shut the door and then slammed Jax against the wall, "What have you done?!" He snarled and it was a snarl worthy of any animal. The claw marks from Ashley had tipped him off that Jax had done something to earn the wrath of his child.

"What I had to…" Jax tried to break the hold Druitt had on him, but the Victorian Ripper was too strong even for his lion's strength.

"At the expense of my family," John squeezed harder, and then let go. Jax slid to the floor coughing. "But contrary to popular belief, I now know that I need you. I want to you start from the beginning and I want you start now." John ordered and gave Jax a look that said he shouldn't attempt to rise from the floor. The young lion explained about the labs and what Marcus had done to his sister and what he had told Chase and how he had fooled Ashley, but it was all the sake for his sister. John wanted to be angry, to yell and scream and rage at the foolish lion for trusting a monster, but what was he if not the monster Helen had once feared and she now trusted him.

"I only wanted to save my sister." Jax bowed his head and waited for Druitt to pass judgment. For one minute he wanted to die, to pass into the shadow world and wait for the Lords of death to pass judgment on his life. But when no fatal blow came Jax released the breath he had been holding.

"Then you take your sister and leave; run as far and as fast as you can, because if we were ever to meet again I would not be as merciful." John fisted his hands at his side and resisted the urge to do serious harm to the young man. He after all understood the need to protect family, but it didn't mean he had to like it.

Jax stayed where he as on the floor and thought of Andie, then he thought of Ashley and the trap he had led her too. He was unworthy of his lion genes, of anything that made him related to his African Savannah cousins. The sound of retreating footsteps brought his head up just in time to see Druitt turn a corner and leave. In that moment Jax felt very much like the traitor he had become. Rising from the floor he walked back into the infirmary so he could get Andie and they could leave.

Andie watched Jax with curiosity. She was still humming but something had drawn her attention about her bother. He had the air of sadness about him. Whatever the Ripper had said to her bother had made him look helpless, lost, much as he did after their parents died and they were living on their own. "What's the matter?"

"We have to go, right now." Jax removed his Tibetan wolf tooth bracelet that he wore for luck and slipped it on Chase's wrist. It sure as hell hadn't brought him the luck he sought; maybe it would do something for her.

"What about Chase? We can't just leave her here…."

"We're being kicked out by the Ripper. So, come on get your stuff and let's go." Jax motioned and started to the door.

"I'm staying with Chase." Andie stated.

Jax growled and stalked back to the bed where he sat down and looked at his sister and Chase. If things went back he would have to be here, not only for his sister but for Chase as well. Marcus was bound to attack here sooner or later. Jax would be here when or if that happened, and he wanted to be here to make amends with Ashley that is if she let him explain.

**HELEN'S OFFICE:**

John strode into Helen's office to see Gregory studying Chase's blood work. He had come from sitting with his daughter as she crept closer and closer to death. She had been so strong when she had left. It never would have occurred to John that she might be suffering. Maybe chase hadn't known that she was on borrowed time. He slipped his hand into his pocket and felt her ring. John should put it back where it belonged, but only after he heard what Gregory had to say, "What have you found?"

"Chase's DNA work up shows that she has suffered severe cellular damage." Gregory handed John a summary of his findings. It was more conclusive that what the Cabal had done to her was not meant to be permanent. And it would take all of the source blood to even give her a chance to heal herself, to allow her animal DNA a chance to reassert itself. It was a gamble of long odds, but that was the risk when one was an abnormal. Life was never a guarantee.

"How," John's voice broke. He coughed and then tried again, "How long does she have?" John hated to have to ask how longer his daughter had to live without the blood, but he had to know, had to prepare for the worst should the blood not work in repairing the damage.

"Hard to say John. It could be two days from now or a few hours. The Cabal never meant for her to survive." Gregory walked towards John and laid his hand on the mans shoulder. Despite his feeling towards Druitt at the moment, he was still a father and his child was dying while the other was held captive by a psychotic mad man.

"Take the blood and save her while I go after Helen and Ashley." John stepped away and looked out the window.

"John, I can spare one syringe for you…" Gregory started to say but John cut him off.

"No, you use it to save my daughter, use all of the blood to save Chase." Before the elder Magnus could speak John walked out of the room and headed towards Helen's quarters. If he was going to kill his brother then he would need the tools of the trade.

Once behind the safety of Helen's bedroom doors John sank down to the floor and let grief and anger wrack his body with violent shuddering. Any minute he knew the tears would fall and then all his emotional control would be shredded. His daughter had been a walking time bomb of cellular degradation, and the Cabal had been the ones to implement her death. If Dana Whitcomb hadn't perished by Ashley's hand then he would have hunted her down and allowed the Ripper free reign.

John laced his fingers together the way you would in reverent prayer. It had been along time since he had prayed to God and if the situation hadn't been so dire he wouldn't even be bothering, but desperation pushed you to things you had long since abandoned, "I know you have no reason to listen to me, but I am not asking for myself. I ask on behalf of my daughter Chase who is at this moment lying in the infirmary near death. All I ask is that you spare her, she is too young to have seen the good in the world and she is too young to have felt all the love from…"

A knocking at the door interrupted him. He cleared his throat and wiped away the trace of tears beginning to form. John would have told them to go away, but instead he got to his feet and opened the door to a distraught Henry Foss. Reflected in the young mans eyes was the same pain that John was feeling. Henry had not been to the infirmary since their return, but John had no doubt that the young werewolf had seen her on the security cams. "What can I do for you Mr. Foss?" John asked and stepped aside for the man to enter.

"I want…," he took a breath, looked around, and then tried to speak again, "Is Chase… is she really going to die?" Henry could hardly get the words out they stuck in his throat so bad. If Chase was gone how would the world look to him? How would he want to look at it? Right now he should be with her in the infirmary sitting with her, talking to her, telling her that she was strong, but his fear was keeping him away. She was so strong, stronger than he was, but what hurt him in the most was seeing her so defeated, hardly able to breathe. He didn't want her to die, but also he couldn't bear to see her near death.

"No, and you must not think like that." John reached out and touched Henry's shoulder. The young werewolf was in love with his daughter and John was glad that Chase had that kind of human contact, the kind of contact with someone who understands the gifts she was born with and the terrible trials of her bloodline.

"I'm scared to see her with tubes in her chest…. I…" Henry lowered his head and tried to remember that this was Chase's father and he was a protective man of her and Ashley both. But if Druitt hadn't killed him by now for sleeping with Chase than he was sure that his death would not be by the Rippers hand.

"I may have something for you to do. Can you build a Genetic shock grenade for a full blooded shape shifter?" John asked. He could see the need for the werewolf's need for something to take his mind off of Chase. As much as Henry wanted to be there, he wanted to run because of the state she was in. Chase had a tube in the side of her chest, and a central line for the Vampire transfusion. John knew well this need to be busy. It was why he was going after Helen and Ashley. Chase would need her entre family with her for her recovery.

"Give me a few hours and I'll come up with something." Henry nodded and was off before Druitt could reply.

**ROMAN CATACOMBS:**

Ashley tested her bonds, pulling and tugging for all she was worth; she even tried to teleport but Marcus had set up some sort of EM interference to block her one sure means of escape. Relying on her own strength Ashley tugged and pulled at the solid chains. It was all she could do just to keep the nagging doubt of her father loving her at bay. If she was focused on something else then she wouldn't have time to analyze what Marcus had said. It wasn't true, she knew that, but that didn't stop her little voice trying to convince her other wise.

"Ashley, your bonds are not going to break. Believe me, I've tried." Helen said from her spot chained to the wall. She had tried in vain to loosen the bolts that secured her chains, but these were not like the last ones, these shackles were reinforced. Helen had only succeeded in loosening the dirt around the bolts.

"So, what do we do now mom?" Ashley inquired and tried not hit the back of her head against the wall in frustration at being helpless and tied to a wall like some sort of virgin sacrifice, cause if that was the case then they were out of luck.

"We wait for your father and Chase." Helen answered and pulled at her own bonds as if testing the stress points.

"That's great. Dad's unconscious and so is Chase." Ashley grumbled and went back to yanking on her bonds.

"What happened to Chase?" Helen craned her neck so she could see Ashley.

"When I left she was sleeping. But mom she looked worse for wear and not the normal exhaustion from nearly being buried alive. Something is wrong with her." Ashley thought it safer not to mention to gunshot graze across her sisters right cheek. It was creepy enough just to think about it and there was no need to heap more on her mother's mental plate at the moment.

**SANCTUARY:**

**INFIRMARY**

Gregory Magnus ambled into the Infirmary with his daughter's Man Servant at his side. John was no where to be found so that left Big foot to help him with Chase. As more time wore on Gregory found himself remembering more and more of his time at the Cabal, and he remembered what those first few hellish weeks were like for Chase. If he closed his eyes he could still her screams and her inhuman roars echoing through the facility. This was why he helped her now, not because she was family, but because no one should suffer having every molecule of their body slowly ripe itself apart. The Cabal were masters at cleaning their tracks. Now the Cabal was gone and his granddaughter was suffering. Behind Chase sat the young lioness, Andromeda and she was trying to comfort Chase anyway she could. And sitting at her feet was the lion, Jax. He looked as if his world had been rocked out of its normal orbit. But there wasn't time to worry about him.

Andromeda looked up at the approaching foot steps of Gregory Magnus. Before she had gone into her deep sleep here in the Sanctuary Chase had come to her room and told her who all was here so that she wouldn't be too freaked out if she were to walk around by herself. Next to him was the Big Foot creature Chase had said was her friend. He carried a tray with a beaker of blood and syringe. "Do I have to move?" She asked.

"No, but you my young lion will have to move for now." Gregory held up his hand to waylay any argument from him by saying, "You can stay close if you wish."

Gregory sat down close to Chase and took the blood and syringe from his furry assistant. He had one of two options on how to proceed. One, he could take the smaller syringe and inject the blood repeatedly into her IV. Two, he could take a large bore syringe and slowly push all the blood into her at once. The second way would take longer but had a greater rate of success for the blood to integrate faster. Before he could asked for the larger syringe, one appeared next to him and he looked at Bog Foot. It was as if the man read his thoughts. Big Foot had been around his daughter too long.

"What is this going to do to her?" Andie asked as she watched the older man with the large needle. She felt her heart rate speed up; she hated needles and the sight of one wanted to make her run for the nearest closet and lock herself inside. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Jax move closer to her and Chase both. He wasn't sure what was going on either.

"Hopefully it will save the life of my granddaughter." Gregory answered. He slowly inserted the needle in the stopper of the central line he had started for the pain meds. Combined with the _Sanguine Vampiris _the morphine would help speed the process while keeping her snowed so she felt no pain. Only time would tell if it worked and if John had any hope. Gregory pushed a little of the blood through the tube and then waited a few minutes before her pushed a little bit more. As the blood flowed into Chase he had a few minutes to use the smaller syringe and get the rest of the blood for John. There would be just enough to hold off his death from the device when he went to face his brother, and the elder Magnus knew that was where Druitt was headed.

"How sure are you?" Jax asked leaning over Chase and his sister in a protective stance just incase something were to happen. He had told her in the Labs that he would protect her should she ever fall ill and now he was holding his promise. At least this was something he could and hopefully atone for all the lies and deception he had caused. Jax hoped that there was a way he could convince Ashley to trust him again. When she clawed him he saw a flicker of pain and anger in the blue depths of her eyes and he had caused that.

"Sure enough to try this and save her life." Gregory replied and pushed the plunger down a little more, sending more of the life sustaining blood into the central line that fed into Chase's vein. The results were encouraging. Where the line was in her skin, her pale skin, a little hint of color blossomed denoting a renewed life with in her. Gregory just hoped that this would be enough.

"How did this happen to her?" Jax asked, "Will the same happen to us?" On one hand he wanted to know and then on the other he really didn't want to know if he was a walking corpse with no expiration date. That was the scariest thought. Well the scariest thought would be knowing how he was going to die. Chase was slowing drowning in her own blood as her lungs filled and filled until she couldn't breathe anymore. As a stop gap measure they had a manual aspirator to pump out the fluid forming around her lungs and also to take the fluid out of her lungs. Chase looked worse than when she had under Cabal control.

Gregory sighed and looked at the pair of lions, "Her blood work shows that her cells were breaking down, her body was slowly dying from the inside out, as for if this will happen to you, I'm not sure. I would have to run a detailed blood analysis on the both of you to find out. If the damage is not as extensive then I could work up a gene therapy for you. That is if you have the same cellular degradation as Chase."

"Oh, ok. Thanks," Jax hoped that was not happening to him and Andie. He felt fine, perfectly healthy and he was already healing from the wounds Ashley had inflicted on him. Andie was already recovering from the device in her back. If Marcus was telling the truth then the metal would break down after time and be absorbed into her body. Jax unclenched his hand and saw the tiny remote that Marcus had tossed him. As long as the device wasn't reset then it would remain inert and harmless, or so he hoped. Druitt had to know, he had to warn him.

"What the matter?" Andie asked. She would have reached out her hand but her brother moved too fast. Before she knew it he was out the door and running up the hall. There had been a look in his eyes before he ran and Andie had a sneaking suspicion that she knew where he was going, and she didn't like it.

Jax ran through the Sanctuary following the sent of the werewolf. Normally he wouldn't get so close to one of those things but he learned from Ashley that Henry was the best tech guy she knew, and right now that was what he needed if he was going to save Druitt's life. Taking a right and then dashing down a short hall Jax arrived at a small workshop that had one wall crammed with parts and then a multi monitor computer set up in the center of a table. Jax took another step and came face to face with an odd looking sort of weapon. "Whoa whoa, truce man, I need your help." The Lion held up his hands in a sign of surrender. In his right hand he held the remote trigger that also worked as a deactivator. He was hoping, praying, that this werewolf could reverse engineer it to deactivate the device in the Rippers chest.

"Incase you hadn't noticed I'm already doing something," Henry lowered the weapon and motioned to the genetic shock grenade Chase's dad had requested. But his eyes still wondered to the small make shift remote in the lions hand.

"But this is a little more important; unless you want your woman's dad to die the minute he goes to face his enemy." Jax noted that that got Henry's attention. It looked liked a multi functioned detonator and deactivation device. Instantly things began to run though his mind. If there was a signal being emitted from the thing in Druitt's chest maybe this could be used to deactivate it and by him some time to get to Magnus and Ashley. For this to work Henry would have to write a program and up load the frequency from the, bomb (Henry was going to call it that), in Druitt's chest... So many possibilities ran through his mind. Not wanting to waste time Henry snatched the controller out of the lions hand and started to pick it apart.

**ROMAN CATACOMBS:**

Helen tried to be calm, tried to slow her heart rate and pull on her 19th century patience, but nothing came to her and she felt nothing but panic and worry. Ashley kept tugging at her bonds and making angry growls. But then again Helen had been trying to loosen the bolts with her telekinesis. This was a fine time for her new found mental abilities to fail her. Again Helen tried to summon her inner calm, but nothing happened. There was something about being chained up that made panic rise in her again, bondage was one thing she was not into.

"Still hanging around I see?" Marcus strolled back in and in his own body. He could tell that it was a relief to both Helen and Ashley. In truth he was feeling strange in Helen's body. He had started to entertain thoughts about letting them go. Then he just shook his head and thought it was because he was so close to the actual Helen that these thoughts entered his mind. Marcus had learned long ago that a slight psychic connection would form between him and the person whom he looked like. It was annoying but it helped to fool the people he had infiltrated for years. That was why he never killed his subjects and it was why he wouldn't kill Helen. He might need to assume her form some time down the road.

"Funny," Helen said sarcasm dripping from that one word. She waited for Marcus to make a move, any move, but he just stood there and watched her. It was creepy and she wanted him to stop but there was no use in asking. That was then she felt a slight mental tremor. Maybe her mental abilities were growing and expanding, allowing her to develop some new weapon in her arsenal. Whatever it was she focused all the power she could at Marcus testing this new mental ability. If she thought hard enough, possibly she could get him to let them go.

For minutes uncounted Marcus stood there watching Helen as she watched him with anger and contempt in her steely blue gaze. When he had known her in London her hair had been blond, she had the typical Nordic features and that is what drew not only John but Marcus as well. She was a fascination that had allowed only one man to know her; John Druitt. Why had it been John, he was average, but not to Helen. That much he could feel through the link. If John rescued her, saved Ashley and still remained alive the slight tremor between Marcus and Helen would fade over time and distance. Maybe he should just cut his losses and just let mother and daughter go. Marcus took a few steps closer and put himself in Helen's personal space. She wasn't as nervous or sickened as she was the first time he stepped close to her, course he had assumed her form. He shook his head and backed away. This was not what he should be doing. Marcus stalked off and went to prepare for his brothers arrival and death. That familiar hate flooded him and he felt himself again.

"Mom," Ashley angled around to look at her mother, "What was that? It almost looked as if you nearly got him to let us go."

"I think my powers are growing," Helen leaned foreword and sighed. "Back in the early days your father could only make short jumps, like to Salisbury plains or to Paris. But now he can make a jump to the other side of the world. His power grew, and now mine have as well." Helen mused. It was so odd though, no abnormal had more than one power. Maybe these were the powers she was supposed to cultivate, not just lock away.

"What ever you did mom, you should try it again and get us out of here," Ashley suggested.

"If you hadn't noticed he left the room. I need to have eye contact, at least for now." Helen said. What was happening to her?

**HELEN'S BEDROOM:**

John was thinking about Helen; he was always thinking about here even when he was with her. Marcus had her and his hate flooded John mind and fired his blood. John wanted blood and it would be the blood of his brother. If there had been a way for Ashley to teleport back with Helen, she would have done it. But knowing Marcus he would have set up something to guard against it. He was always thinking ten steps a head. If only his brother had put his strategic mind towards being a Chess Grandmaster instead of a homicidal half brother with a grudge. Moving away from the wall John stood beside the bed. He crouched down and reached for the leather bound hilt of his sword, one of them, and one would be all he needed. The weight was a comfort in his hand as he pulled it out from under the bed. To test he took a few swipes in the air and made a figure eight. But that wouldn't tell him what he wanted to know. Placing the blade in his hand John put enough pressure to his flesh. A thin crimson trail appeared in the wake of his silver blade. It was sharp enough to take the head of his brother should the need arise.

A knock at the door John turned, sword in hand, he walked to the door to find Henry waiting nervously just beyond. "What can I do for you Henry?"

"I may…" He looked away and then back to Druitt, "There may be a way for that thing in your chest to be deactivated."


	10. Chapter 10

Summary: Chase saved her sister, saved herself and reunited her family, but now she has to save that family from someone whom she thought to be long dead. Now she has a choice, come clean or run.

Rating: M

**HEALING A BROKEN SOUL:**

**INFIRMARY:**

Gregory sat with the young lioness as he watched and waited for signs of progress regarding Chase. So far, an hour later, the blood was slow in healing her. The fluid output surrounding her lungs had slowed but not enough to make the pressure lessen. Either she was healing or she was dying. But Chase as holding onto life and what a life she had to hold onto. She had a mother and sister who loved her, and a father who would give his life to save her. This was the kind of family he had wanted Helen to have, and now she had it.

"Is it working?" Andromeda asked sitting by Chase's side holding her friends hand. Chase's hand was so cold and turning blue. Her circulation had gotten poor from lying there. Chase was so close to death that Andie could barely hear the beat of her heart.

"The fluid around her lungs has lessened, but as for if it is working, I don't know." Gregory answered. The small amount of fluid that had drained since the Source Blood injection was promising, just not too promising.

"The fluid… isn't that a good thing?" Andie gripped Chase's hand willing some of her lions warmth into her friend.

"Yes, for now it is halting her death." Gregory replied and brushed a small lock of his granddaughters hair out of her face.

"So she is going to die." Andromeda choked out.

"Not yet and not if the blood takes hold." Gregory looked away from Chase. He hated to admit that it hurt him to see her life fading away and al he was doing was sitting there watching.

"But she could?" Fear rose in her mind and choked her. She didn't want her friend to die; she didn't want Chase to pass from this world and into the next. Chase had barely had a life, she had a love here, and she had her family. There was a lot for the Youngest Magnus to live for, but the Cabal had intended her to die when they gave her the first injections.

"Don't dwell on what could and focus on her getting better. There is nothing more powerful than the power of thought and prayer. Pray for her," Gregory ordered. He winced at the sharpness of his voice, but the lioness didn't react so he let it pass. All that mattered was Chase.

**TECH LAB:**

Henry fidgeted around Druitt as he sat scowling. What he was doing was for Druitt's own good but he couldn't help being nervous around a man who killed working girls and turned them into canoe's. But he sucked in a breath and ran a scanner over the spot of Druitt's chest where he said the device was. And as Henry suspected there was a slight signal output.

"Are we done yet?" Druitt asked, impatience ringing in his tone.

"No," Henry shook his head, "Not unless you want to explode," He muttered as he fed the data into the computer so it could input the new code onto the deactivation device. It would take a little while for the old code to erase and the new code to be uploaded. As Henry had been working on it he found a multi layer redundancy system that had the same code embedded over and over.

"Excuse me?" John rose and cornered Henry at the lab table. He was in a particular mood that started with Marcus and would end with his death. His brother had caused enough problems and pain in his life and soon that would end; John would kill him and preserve the family he finally reclaimed.

"Well…" Henry closed his eyes and tried think past the ice crawling up his spine and the lump forming in his throat. His lover was in the infirmary and instead of being with Chase; Henry was here in his lab with her scary as hell father trying to save his life.

"Yes, Mr. Foss," John knew he was being intimidating, but he couldn't help it. He needed to slip back into a persona that he had long since buried. John had buried the Ripper out of necessity, for Helen, and for the sake of his children. He didn't want them to have to worry about him losing his senses and turning their home into a repeat of White Chapel. It was Helen's touch, her kisses, and her love that kept the murdering nature at bay. Love was powerful and he would do anything for that love, for his daughters, and for their home that he now felt comfortable calling his home as well.

"Chase needs you," Henry moved away and cued up a monitor to the infirmary where Chase was with her grandfather and Andromeda. "She needs you… to finish this." He watched as Druitt's features fell and a look of pain crossed his eyes.

"I know what she needs," John whispered, "Every second I waste here is one more second that Helen and Ashley are closer to death. So Mr. Foss, the faster you finish the faster I can end this." He turned away from the monitor and looked at Henry. The

Werewolf had seen much of the world, and he saw much of Chase.

"Are you so eager to get blood on your hands again?" Henry asked in a growling tone. The wolf was rising and if he didn't control it he would end up doing something he would regret.

"I will do what I have to do for the survival of my family." John bit out the words sharper than he intended. Only two hours ago he had been trying to reassure the younger man that Chase would live. Now he was trying to pick a fight with the werewolf.

"Just, hasn't there been enough blood?" Henry asked and moved to his beeping computer. The coding was done all he would have to do was wipe the memory and the back up codes on the device; then he would be ready to give it a test.

"Yes, Henry there has. But I need to close this circle with one more death." John sighed and moved to sit back down besides the lab table so Henry could finish what he needed to do.

**ROMAN CATACOMBS:**

Helen was fighting off the first waves of exhaustion; admittedly she had been doing that for well over one hundred years, but now her mind wanted to shut down and let sleep take over so she could build up her strength. To her right Ashley had passed out from emotional strain. Marcus had put doubts into her daughter's mind, doubts that Ashley had slowly been putting to rest. Their family wasn't perfect, but they were a family and learning to act as one. Where was John? Why wasn't he here? He, to her knowledge, was still unconscious with a time bomb in his chest. She felt so helpless, so constrained. Helen knew that when she had a chance she would make Marcus feel every ounce of pain she was feeling right now. She was capable of inflicting pain; she just had a strong moral aversion to doing so. Helen was a healer; she did no harm to others, except those who harmed her family and her Sanctuary.

Blackness clawed at her vision, no matter what she did or didn't do, sleep would claim her. Helen wasn't sure she wanted to fight it any longer. If John was able then he would have come for her. Maybe in sleep she could figure out a plan. Why was she waiting for John anyway? Because he was John and she wanted his help, wanted him to save her. And as stupid as she felt for feeling that was she knew that John would have been there taking revenge on his brother. Helen felt something in her snap, a renewed source of energy. Gathering all of her new found strength she concentrated on the desk. In his hurry to leave Marcus left the keys to his manacles lying around. The keys jostled, moved slowly to the edge of the table. All she had to do was get them into her hands; then she and Ashley would be out of here and back to Sanctuary. All of her strength and concentration won out and the keys floated to her waiting hand. Now getting the key in the cuffs would be the hard part. After a few minutes she slid the key home and turned. Her hands were soon freed and then she proceeded to free Ashley.

"Ashley," Helen whispered and touched her daughter's cheek lightly, "Come on baby, wake up." So many things had gone wrong lately. Why couldn't they be back in Baja living in bungalow's and swimming in the crystal clear water of the ocean? Helen knew why, it was because she hated to laze around for any amount of time. Even when she had a day off at the Sanctuary she would still fill her free time with work and research. It was just not in Helen's nature to take things slow.

Ashley shifted and opened her eyes. Frantic she looked over at where her mother's shackles were; she saw that they were open, and then she looked back at her mother standing in front of her. But how was she to know that the woman standing in front of her was her mother, "How old was I when I broke my arm?"

"Ashley?" Helen exclaimed.

"Answer the question." Ashley ordered and waited. Marcus had used her mothers form before, so she needed to be sure that it was really her mother and not the nut bunny that had captured them. For a minute she thought about teleporting out and taking them back to Sanctuary, but the EM interference was still in place.

"You were twelve. You fractured your arm in two places while you were training with Chase. Your sister scored a lucky hit with the chobo's you were learning to use." Helen put the key in the lock and unshackled Ashley.

"Just checking." Ashley smiled and went to grab her utility belt where her gun was, the gun her mother had given her. There was no telling where Marcus was hiding, or what form he chose to personify.

**INFIRMARY:**

Andie sat by Chase even when Doctor Magnus said she should go and find something else to do. She wouldn't leave her friend, not until she knew that Chase was out of the woods and back in the world of the living. But Gregory Magnus kept coming over and checking her no matter what. Andie could sense the worry that flowed from him, and it wasn't just worry for Chase; it was worry for the other Doctor Magnus and his other granddaughter. He had removed the tube from the side of her chest and looked relieved when he said the fluid build up had stopped.

Gregory ambled back over to where Chase lay. She was deathly pale and too still for his liking. His granddaughter was strong but she had to have known that something wasn't right; she had to have felt that she was growing weaker. But Chase was just like Helen, putting her family first, putting those she thought of as hers before herself or her injuries. If it wasn't so admirable it would have been annoying in Gregory's eyes. But then again his family was built on Honor and Trust. Gregory sat down next to Chase and took her hand it was then that he felt her fingers twitch. That slight movement gave him hope that they would be on the mend.

"Is she any better?"

Gregory turned to see the lion, Jax, standing just far enough away and yet still close enough to be heard, "Yes, she should be on the mend. Her body has been through extensive trauma, but I believe she will recover." Normally he would not have said one way or the other, but the young man looked in need of desperate hope of Chase's survival. He could tell the lion was burdened by guilt, deep seeded guilt that was nearly consuming his soul.

"Dad," The voice was a bare whisper, just a breath of air.

The three of them looked to the pale figure that was Chase. She had come around, almost, but her speech was a start and a step in the right direction. As suddenly as it had come she was asleep again. "Find John," Gregory whispered to Jax and then turned his attention back to Chase.

"He's with Henry," Jax informed.

"So, you know where he is; now you need to bring him here." Gregory ordered. He watched as Jax reluctantly headed out of the Infirmary.

**TECH LAB:**

"Ok now this may shut the device down or…" Henry turned away and mumbled, "Blow you up."

"Excuse me?" John nearly bolted then and there. The only thing that kept him in the chair was the thought of Helen and Ashley.

"Ok, if you teleport at the right moment then the device will leave your body and well, I don't know what it will do." Henry answered and moved back from where Druitt sat. If things went bad then he wanted to have a head start on running.

"On your word Mr. Foss," John took a deep breath and calmed himself. He would either be saved or he would be dead, in which case he would be no good to Helen or Ashley, or even Chase. The only image that was playing in his mind was Chase pale, barely breathing, and hooked up to too many tubes. It filled him with anger and sadness all at the same time. He was angry at the Cabal for taking his child in the first place, and then he was sad because he could protect her.

"Ok, let's pray this works," Henry muttered and readied the key control. He looked at Druitt and noticed that the man drew in a shaky breath. "On three teleport ad I'll hit the button."

Slowly Henry counted, almost dragging it out by adding fractions, but one look from John made him get to three. At that moment John teleported and Henry hit the button. The werewolf had to duck quickly to dodge debris from what he assumed was the device and not people parts. Getting back up he didn't smell blood or flesh or even the trace of death, instead he smelled smoke and burnt metal. So where was Druitt? Even though he knew it was pointless Henry looked around trying to see if Druitt was lying somewhere on the floor having been knocked back from the explosion. But he didn't see him. "Oh, I hope I didn't blow him into people parts somewhere else?" Henry went to one of his monitors and searched every inch of the Sanctuary that was covered by cameras in an attempt to locate the Ripper.

"Where's the Ripper?" Jax asked from the doorway. He even looked around the room

"Umm… well, I'm not really sure," Henry mumbled.

"Great, the first word out of Chase's mouth is 'Dad' and her father isn't even here." Jax growled and ran his hand through his hair.

"Chase spoke?" Henry stopped what he was doing and turned to Jax.

"Not anymore, she passed out soon after uttering that single word." Jax informed and smelled the scent of pain and sorrow coming from the werewolf.

**ROMAN CATACOMBS:**

Helen and Ashley had stopped running because they both heard the faintest sound of someone teleporting in. She wanted to hope it was John or Chase, and she hoped that Marcus had not gained that ability. Helen put herself between Ashley and the corner. She eased around it only to survey the next tunnel. Her eyes settled on John, but it was not the John she had come to relearn these past months, it was the dark murderous John; his Ripper persona, and instantly she knew why he had come. John had come to kill Marcus. Still that did not stop her from stepping out of the shadows and into the circle of his arms. Helen buried her face in the crook of his neck and inhaled his scent. It was John, it was blood, and it was them combined. Instantly her world calmed and her soul was soothed in his arms. John had always had that about him. Just one touch from him and everything was back the way it should be for Helen. Everything functioned again. Helen knew that she shouldn't feel like this, not with what he had done for over a hundred years, but her love for the man would not abate, even though she had wished it to for so many years. But John was back in her life, back in her bed, and back in her heart. This time things between them would work, they could work past the darkness in his soul and find a middle ground where they could live.

John knew how he must have looked to her, how menacing he seemed with the sword strapped to his belt, but when he saw her come around that corner he was relieved. Helen felt real and solid and alive in his arms that he didn't want to let her go, but he did when he saw Ashley standing there. His daughter was just out of his reach, just beyond him. John looked at Ashley and with one hand held it out to her. He hoped she would take it and she did.

Ashley made sure to stay back as she watched her parents hold each other. It would have seemed weird to anyone else, but to her. Ashley knew the power her father had over her mother; it was a century and a half of love. No one could give that up. So, she had stayed back and she had watched them. That was when her father reached out his hand to her, beckoning her to take it. Ashley moved away from the edge and took her fathers hand. She wasn't sure if he was going to pull her in to and make this a group hug. This was not a family that did the group hug thing, but Ashley still kept her hand in her fathers grasp and just let the strength of her family flow from him and into her.

John tightened his hand one Ashley's slightly and said, "I want you two to go back to the Sanctuary, I'll join you soon."

"No," Ashley shook her head.

"John don't, please?" Helen asked. She knew why he had come here and in her mind it wasn't worth it. But then the practical part of her knew that if they all left then Marcus would come after them again.

John let go of Ashley's hand and cupped Helen's face, "I have to close this circle with my brother, he has to die or he will never stop. Determination is a Druitt curse." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Helen knew he had to do this, it didn't make her feel any better, but it was something he had to do, "You come back. Kill him and come back to me, come home, and come back to our family." It wasn't really an order; but it was a demand. Now that she had him it would take the Gods to remove her from his side.

"Please don't do this?" Ashley asked. She didn't want her dad to kill anyone anymore. She just wanted them to go home; she wanted the three of them to go home and leave everything to the fates.

John moved away from Helen and stood before his daughter, the daughter that resembled him so much, "I have to do this or else he will not stop. You mother applied the same logic to me once, and well it is still valid in the case of my brother." He cupped Ashley's cheek and pulled her into the circle of his arms.

"Just go home with us?" Ashley asked and tightened her arms around him. She wanted them all to go home, together. There would be no good to come of killing him, but she knew that if he was left free to roam the world then Marcus wouldn't stop trying to hurt her father.

John kissed the top of her head and blinked back the tears forming. When they went home they would be faced with what was happening to Chase, possibly with her death and John would be committing murder. He couldn't face losing Chase; he couldn't. "Go home, take your mother home and I will be there."

"No, you won't," Ashley whispered and turned away, turned back to her mother. Before her father could say anything else Ashley took her mother's hand and teleported back to the Sanctuary. She had a terrible feeling that this would be the last time she would see her father and her heart was starting to break with that knowledge.

John watched them go and felt utterly alone. His heart went cold, and that killer instinct washed over him. He drew his sword and let his base anger take over, he let it take him to his brother, to his enemy. The lights began to flicker, and soon they would go out leaving the two monsters to fight in the darkness, and that suited John just fine.

**SANCTUARY:**

**INFIRMARY**

Helen and Ashley appeared in the middle of the Infirmary to the last thing she wanted to see. There on the middle gurney was Chase, pale and almost lifeless. They both had to look at the monitors to make sure that she was still alive. At her side was Helen's father and Andie the young lioness. Both of them staggered making both of the others turn to see them. This was the last straw. Helen let her sadness fall; let her tears fall as she rushed to her younger daughter's side. She took chase's hand and just held on, willing some sort of her life into that of Chase.

"What happened to her? When I left she was fine." Ashley asked her grandfather.

"Her DNA had started to degrade, but the source blood we pumped into her, it should halt her death," Gregory answered and looked over at his daughter.

"She's not going to die," Helen bit out, "And want you to leave, both of you." She glared at Andie and at her father. Never had she been angry at him, but right now she didn't want him anywhere near her or her children.

"Helen?" Gregory asked. He wanted to go to her, to pull her into his arms and comfort his only child as her younger daughter lay near death. Helen's pain was crying out, Gregory could feel it and he was sure that everyone else in the room could as well.

"Get out, just leave father, please, just go." Helen pleaded and turned back to Chase as more and more of her tears fell freely.

Gregory didn't want to argue, there was never any arguing with an angry Magnus, or a grieving woman who is facing the possible death of her child. So, he did the one thing he thought would ease the tension, Gregory left. He took Andie by the hand and left. He was her father, but she and Ashley needed this time alone with Chase for whatever was to be said between them.

Ashley watched her grandfather leave with the other woman and this time she stayed quiet. She moved over to take Chase's other hand but stared at her mother the entire time. Seconds later her vision was starting to cloud; tears were beginning to gather in her eyes. Her sister had just been tired the last time Ash had seen her, and now Chase was near death. "She wasn't this bad, I swear she wasn't."

"Your sister will pull through," Helen's voice broke. Her emotions were running amuck and clouding her logic, but there was no logic when her child, either of her children, was sick or injured. The Cabal came into their lives and made a mess of Ashley and Chase's loves, all of their lives.


	11. Chapter 11

Summary: Chase saved her sister, saved herself and reunited her family, but now she has to save that family from someone whom she thought to be long dead. Now she has a choice, come clean or run.

Rating: M

**HEALING A BROKEN SOUL:**

**ROMAN CATACOMBS:**

John pulled his sword slowly from its sheath and was oddly comforted but the sound of scarping metal. The last time he had cleaned, oiled, and tested the sword was when he had used it against Ashley. A fighter was only as good as the weapon he carried and his swords were the finest ever made. He had gone to a Japanese Sword maker and learned from the old man how to properly store and care for them. The weight felt solid, comfortable, in his hand as he slipped through the dark making sure to stick close to the wall should the power come back on. A thought made him freeze, '_No, you won't.'_ Ashley thought he wasn't going to come home and he had seen the same look in Helen's eyes, even though she had told him to return to her, to their family. 'Maybe I shouldn't go back,' He thought, but shook his head at the notion. John had fought to return to Helen, to be a father to their children; he wasn't going to ruin his chances by just leaving after this fight. Calling on the coldness in his heart, the pure, unfettered rage that he had locked away; John allowed the Ripper the have reign, allowed that dark part of himself to come forth and kill.

"I know you're there, brother."

Marcus's voice surrounded him in the dark. If evil could have a new voice it would belong to his accursed half brother Marcus. His words echoed off the walls and seemed to be coming from all directions and it would be hard to pinpoint his brother's location. John didn't want to teleport for fear of ending up in a wall. He had only seen a part of the catacombs when he had kidnapped Ashley in order to save Helen, then when he and Helen had come here to save Chase and Ashley. John slipped into an alcove to his left and waited, waited for some other sign that his brother would give. If the Gods were listening he would need a miracle.

John tightened his grip, readied himself should Marcus show. He would be sure to make the blow quick, painless if he could manage it. But if Marcus left him no other choice John would mutilate his brother and scatter the parts to the four winds. Taking a deep breath John waited, listened, and prepared himself for the inevitable kill.

**SANCTUARY:**

**INFIRMARY**

Ashley shifted in her chair again as she continued to watch her sister. They had been here for thirty minutes and there had still had been no marked improvement in Chase's condition. For all intents and purposes it appeared as if Chase was going to die. But Ashley refused to believe that, not after everything they had been through, together and apart. She couldn't believe that Chase was going to end like this, not now, not ever. Chase was supposed to have Vampire healing abilities, a sort of immortality, just as Ashley did, but the Cabal did something to ensure her death if she ever escaped. 'Come on Chase, you can't die on me.' Ashley thought and reached out to take her sister's hand again. Always, one or both of them seemed to end up in the infirmary. Was the universe trying to tell them something? Were they not worth surviving because of the Cabal? Ashley didn't believe that, nor would she ever. She loved life, loved all the different experiences it brought her way, and she loved learning to live with her sister and her father. Ashley looked over at her mother and saw that she still had tears in her eyes, even though she did her best to blink them back.

Helen knew that she had sat in the same position for the last thirty minutes. Chase was lying on the gurney and looking as if she could slip into death any minute. The only evidence of her continued life was the beep of the heart monitor. Daring to look away Helen looked at the monitor and saw that her heart rate had dropped down two beats, and her pulse ox was slowly decreasing. The blood should have shown signs of healing her by now, any sign would have been welcome. So far nothing and Helen wanted to cry.

"Do you think she'll pull through?" Ashley asked. She just wanted to talk, anything instead of listening to the heart monitor beep.

"You're sister is a fighter like you, and like John," Helen replied and she knew that some of her words broke.

"I guess it's a good sign that she is on the mend since grandpa took out the chest tube…" Ashley trailed off, some how she didn't want to keep talking. This was one of those rare times when she actually had nothing to say, sarcastic or intelligent. Ashley was at a loss for words.

**OUTSIDE THE INFIRMARY:**

Jax lingered outside the infirmary watching Doctor Magnus and Ashley as Chase lay so close to death. He was half to blame. If he had been more of an Alpha Chase never would have had to undergo most of the procedures. The Cabal had only taken her because she had placed herself in front of them. Jax had been too scared for himself and Andie that he gave no thought to Chase and her sacrifice at the time. If he had been more of a man he would be the one lying there dying and not Chase. But then again all of his self loathing would do no good. The Cabal would have taken her no matter what because of who she was. She, like her sister, was a Source child. There were only three living Source children. Chase and Ashley were the two he knew of. From what he could understand about them, their DNA was perfect and able to be manipulated or in Chase's case broken down to cause death. Jax contemplated the list of scientist e had yet to kill and or maim. He was trying to figure out which one could help speed up the process of the blood. The only name to come to him was Linda Baurer. She had been the one to study them and in a way care for them when they hurt. Jax had been saving her for last, or at least his last victim to maim. The only way to get to her would be with Ashley's help or otherwise it would be too late for Chase. Taking a deep breath he walked in and over to Ashley.

He cleared his throat and said, "Ashley?"

"Go away before I shoot you." Ashley growled and turned to face him, but she stopped and saw the sadness in his eyes.

I know of someone who can speed up the process… of the blood." Jax paused and tugged at the collar of his t-shirt.

"Who?" Helen asked. A little ray of hope filled her heart.

"She's a Cabal doctor who worked on us, well, favored Chase. Her name is Linda Baurer,"

"You're just telling us this now?!" Ashley shoved Jax back a few steps. She wasn't sure whether she wanted to cause him bodily harm of kiss him for his small ray of hope in saving Chase.

"Well, I was going to kill her, but…"

"That's not funny," Ashley snapped.

"It's the truth; I was going to kill her. But you need her, Chase needs her, and that buys her just this much more of life," Jax held his index finger and thumb a little apart to illustrate his point. After all this time, being with Ashley, being so close to her, he was still going to kill. It was why he survived. He was damaged and damaged people were dangerous because they knew they could survive anything that happened. Looking to Chase lying on the bed he felt guilt and pain. He was going to fix her, or help at least.

"How do I find her?" Ashley asked. She stared into his honey brown eyes. This was the first time that she ever noticed how inhuman his eyes really looked with the tiny flecks of gold and green she could see. She knew she should be angry at him, but just being near him made it hard for her.

"_WE_ are going after her." Jax leaned in and taunted her with a cocky smile. His smiled widened when he saw the quick flash of Anger light her dangerous blue eyes, eyes that could be so like her father's and at the same time have the same cool reserve of her mother.

"There is no _WE_, there is only _ME_ because Chase is my sister and it is my job to save her," Ashley shoved Jax again. Only this time he caught her hands and pulled her against him. He watched as Doctor Magnus got out of her chair but made no move to advance on them.

"There is a _WE_ only because you need me and well, I want to make sure after your done I have my pound of flesh." Jax growled the last word, made sure Ashley knew how inhuman he was, and how much of a killer he had become. He leaned even closer and whispered where they would find the doctor.

**ROMAN CATACOMBS:**

John heard it; just the smallest of sounds, the smallest of breaths. But he reigned in the need for a quick strike. He took in the stillness, made it apart of himself and waited more, just a little more. Instead of the quickest of death blows he could dole out with his sword John sheathed the weapon and pulled out two long vicious knives. Like his sword the weight of both knives felt right, comforting in his hands. They were like rediscovering two long lost friends, only those friends had been used in committing murders. Cocking his head to the side he listened again for another small sound that would give away his brother's position. The dirt rustled to John's left. As quick as lightening John readied his dagger and plunged it into Marcus's left shoulder pinning him to the wall. Before his brother could do anything more John had his right should nailed to the wall with his second dagger. Taking a step back John smiled a cold and wicked smile as he watched blood coat the front of his brother's shirt. The Ripper was enjoying this part; the anticipation of the mutilation to come. He loved this, the smell of fresh spilled blood, the look of a victim struggling to be free; it was all a homecoming of sorts. This was the darkness inside of him that he was going back to. Would he be able to tamp down the murderous rage once he was finished with Marcus? John hoped so, but for now he was going to do what he had to do.

"What are you going to do?" Marcus tried not to show fear, but his voice quaked none the less.

The fear in his brother's voice was sweet music to John's ears, "Oh, I'm going to play a game with your internal organs. I can't decide whether I want to cut out your still beating heart or insert knives into all your major organs in alphabetical order," John scratched his chin as if lost in thought.

"You wouldn't dare," Marcus growled but his voice came out a pitiful whimper.

John leaned in and said in a voice that dripped with ice, "Oh, wouldn't I? Incase you've conveniently forgotten, I'm homicidal and I most certainly will kill you, brother or not."

John, now the former Jack the Ripper, moved through the darkness; his eyes thoroughly adjusted, but for what he was about to do he needed light. His hands touched a light switch and a second later light bathed the room and John could see the extent of the damage he had already done to his brother. The last time he and Marcus had faced off Marcus had been a young man, but now his skin was that of a middle aged man. John would have felt sorry for him if he wasn't already going to kill him.

**594 HIDDEN TRAIL:**

Ashley and Jax appeared outside a rustic cabin in the middle of no where; well, in the middle of a forest. It was too quiet and too peaceful looking for Ashley's taste. Something was horribly wrong and it was one more thing she could add to her ever growing mental list of things to go wrong. There was something in the air, something she couldn't place. The outside of the cabin looked normal enough, but was off at the same time. She started to move towards the porch when Jax pulled her back and motioned for her to remain where she was. He signaled that he would check things out first. Yeah, like Ashley was going to let him protect her. When he started to move off, she skirted around to the side and looked inside one of the cabin windows. Things looked normal, but that was what worried Ashley. She was about to take another step when she heard Jax whistle. Ashley headed back the way she came and saw the front door open with Jax just over the threshold. She entered behind him and saw what was in the center of the room.

"I guess this is your scientist?" Ashley quipped and looked down at the dead body of who she assumed was Linda Baurer.

Jax dropped down next to the dead body and felt for a pulse even though he knew there would be none, "I don't understand. She was alive the last time I tracked her," He dropped his head and felt panic. Who would help Chase?

"Well someone obviously got to her before you did," Ashley snapped and began to poke around the room for anything useful.

**SANCTUARY:**

**INFIRMARY**

Chase was slowly coming out of her haze. The last thing she remembered was her chest hurting and the taste of blood in her mouth. Slowly the feeling of strength was coming back to her. She tried to sit up, but at the same time she felt stronger her body felt like a lead weight. It even hurt to try and open her eyelids. So many things were going that All Chase wanted to do was sleep. She knew her body needed rest, yet at the same time she wanted to be up and moving around. But rather than lay about, she gathered all of her strength, the strength her family was known for and tried to push herself up. She got about half way sitting up when she fell back to the bed and groaned.

"Chase," Helen had been lost in her own thoughts when she heard a thud and a groan. She turned and saw Chase moving around. Looking at her daughter Helen took in the noticeable differences. She was still pale, but not deathly pale. Her breathing had improved and her heart rate and pulse ox levels were both evening out. It looked to Helen as if the blood was doing its job.

"Ouch," Chase breathed out and tried to sit up again. Only this time she had the help of her mother.

"How do you feel?" Helen asked. It wasn't the best question, but it was the only one that would come to her mind.

"Umm, like I was hit by a truck… no, make that ten trucks," Chase tried to laugh but it only came out as a cough.

"You're awake now and that is all that matters," Helen kissed the top of Chase's head, "We thought…" How could she say 'We thought you were going to die' to her daughter?

"For a while there, I thought I was dead," Chase sensed what her mother had been about to say. And it was true Chase thought her nine lives were being clocked. To whatever Gods were listening Chase thanked them.

"Do you want me to get you something?"

"More sleep," Chase replied and felt exhaustion claw at her mind. The last thing she remembered was falling back into the mattress and letting sleep claim her. In sleep her body could continue to heal and get stronger.

**ROMAN CATACOMBS:**

John had been standing in front of his brother for a good fifteen minutes watching his brother's age deteriorating rapidly, but that wouldn't deter him. As of right now his brother looked as if he was 60 years old. Though, this time John would take pity on him and make his death quick. Drawing his sword John slashed at the air and then turned to his brother. "This is what you have been waiting for," John brought the hilt of his sword to his lips and placed a gentle kiss to the cold metal.

"Can I at least make one request of my executioner?" Marcus asked.

"One," John lowered the sword but kept it ready. Marcus was still his brother and John felt that little niggling need to be lenient on him. He doubted his brother would've done the same, but that was the difference between John and Marcus. John became the monster, became the Ripper; Marcus was born a monster.

"Make my death quick." Marcus stated, rather than requested it. He didn't want to suffer any longer. For too long his body had been failing, getting old, and running down. Marcus was dying, shriveling up like all of his kind, like his mother before him. It was one of the reasons he hated John; John was still young, still himself while Marcus was slowly wasting away. In another three months he would have been dead for sure. This was the only way to ensure a quick and painless death, even it was at the hands of the brother he envied for too long. John had had their father's love, the love a good woman, and two daughters; he had it all. All Marcus had left was his self disgust and hate. Neither emotion did very well at keeping him warm at night. Death was the only option left to him. But if he wanted to be honest before he died; he was tired of living Marcus was tired of everything and everyone.

"As you wish," John bowed his head. Before his brother could draw another breath John took his head, sliced it clean off his shoulders. From John's position blood coated his face and some of his shirt. It wasn't enough that his brother's head had come off, but being the type of Abnormal that he was his body combusted; blood flying in all directions. What was left of his brother's body continued to decay to leave behind the smell of rotting flesh. If John had had a lesser constitution he would have vomited on the spot, but he had done far worse to the women of White Chapel for the smell of rotting flesh to put him off. And yet a small part of him was sad to have to kill his brother; another link to the old world, their world, gone. Now the only ones left were Helen, himself, and Tesla. Three of the five to remember the glory days of science and discovery.

John dropped his sword and then removed his coat. Using the inside lining he wiped the blood off his face, but only a shower would take all the rest of it off. He dropped his coat and covered the short distance to the wall where his had pinned his brother to. John wrapped his hands around the hilts of both blades and with one quick yank he removed them from the ancient stone. Like his sword John dropped them to the dusty floor. He backed away and teleported back to the Sanctuary.

**594 HIDDEN TRAIL:**

Jax had had enough of this. He tried to do a good deed and this was what happened. The one person he could think of to help Chase was dead. No doubt by the hands of the Cabal or Tesla. Druitt was bound to Magnus and to him her word was law. Jax inhaled deeply, taking in all the scents, but no one scent jumped out at him. It was a dead end and Chase's one chance was gone, unless she had come out of it since they had left. The smallest part of his heart hoped she was alive, getting stronger, and would soon be back to her old sarcastic self.

"This is a waste of time," Ashley huffed out and crossed the small living room back to where Jax crouched by the corpse. After spending all of her life in the sanctuary she never understood how someone could live in such a tiny space. This cabin was half the size of her bedroom.

"Yeah, there's nothing surrounding the body that would lead me to who did this," Jax stood up and hadn't realized how close Ashley had been to him. His back was in close contact with her front, so close that almost every line of them touched, locked together. He froze and so did she, neither sure what they were to do. Jax wanted to move away, to put distance between them, but at the same time he was afraid to move. It was then that he felt her arms encircle his waist that he realized what she was doing; she was taking them back to the Sanctuary. Jax had a moment to be disappointed, but soon let it go.

**INFIRMARY:**

Jax and Ashley appeared back in the infirmary to find her mother gone and her sister sleeping. Ashley knew enough about medicine to recognize her sister's ascent into health. Every monitor that she looked at boded good news for Chase's recovery. Leaving the Lion's side Ashley went to sit by her sister's side and took her hand gently, quickly noting the change in body temperature. When Chase had been younger she had had an abnormally high body temp, now it appeared as if she was on the rise again. The hand Ashley held was warm and soft; the pulse point in her wrist thumped a strong steady beat. "Chase?" Ashley whispered and waited for any sign of consciousness.

"Hmm…" Chase mumbled and rolled to her side. Only her shifting didn't stop there. Chase moved until she could wrap her arms around Ashley's waist and pillow her head on Ashley's thigh. Chase had sensed the moment someone had entered the Infirmary and was glad it was that of her sister and Jax, well happier to see her sister.

"You alive?" Ashley asked and laughed Chase rubbed her head on her thigh; a truly feline gesture. Her sister was on the mend; the blood had done its job. This was one of the reasons Ashley was glad to have been born into such a world, a world her mother was constantly striving to understand.

"I think I'm alive," Chase sat up, wiggled her fingers, twitched her nose, and snapped her teeth together, "I feel alive. What do you think? Am I alive?" She smiled and hugged her sister and laughed. An hour ago she felt like road kill, now she felt ready to take on the world.

"I think you're alive," Ashley smiled and ran her fingers down her sister's hair. It felt so good to hold her sister in her arms and feel every inhalation of breath Chase took. She cast her gaze over to Jax and smiled. Maybe she could give the lion another chance. After all he had tried to help Chase; that had to count for something.

"Do I still have a scar on my face?" Chase whispered and moved back from her sister.

Ashley cupped her sister's face and ran her thumb over the pale pink scar, "Yes, and I don't think it'll go away."

"Well, one of us had to be like dad." Chase dead panned and Ashley only smiled.

**HELEN'S BEDROOM:**

Helen had left the infirmary on a gut feeling that John had come back. She left her sleeping daughter to go in search of him. When she opened the door to her bedroom Helen immediately heard the water running. She had had the suspicion that he had gone after his brother and maybe he was washing away the evidence of combat. The only way to find out would be to open the door and face him. For a moment Helen wanted to leave and give John the time he needed to clean up, but that wasn't her. She faced things head on and one of those tings was that her lover was a killer. Helen opened the door and saw the last thing she thought she would ever see. John was sitting on the wide ledge, fully clothed, letting the water rain over him. Blood trails marred the white marble tub and disappeared down the drain. The water had taken away most of the blood and most of the smell of rotting flesh, but what lingered was still over powering to the senses. Helen moved quickly to the edge of the tub, she was about to cup his face when he moved out of reach.

"Don't, or your hands will be painted in blood," John's voice sounded far away, so distant he didn't even recognize it as his voice. "I've killed so many people; their blood still stains my hands. And yet causing the death of my brother makes me feel hollow inside. He was a monster, I'm a monster, and we're monsters but he's dead and I'm the one who killed him." John turned his face up and let the steaming hot water sting his face. He could see the blood, all the blood that had touched him. He could see the blood of the eight women in White Chapel, the blood of the woman he killed trying to get to Helen when he wanted more of her blood, then there was the blood of his daughter Chase, and now the blood of his brother would be forever ingrained on his skin. John felt soft, warm hands touch his face and turned to see Helen staring at him with understanding in her eyes.

She pulled away and held up her hands and whatever blood was left on his face was now on her hands, "My hands are not all that clean either," Helen confessed. In her long life she had been forced to do terrible things just to survive, but nothing as severe as John, and yet still repugnant in her mind. For John to act this way was something Helen had never seen and her Doctor's instincts screamed at her to help him. But it wasn't the doctor part of her psyche that climbed into the tub, it was the woman; the woman who willingly shared her bed with the monster he claimed to be. With no regard fort he clothes she was getting wet Helen sat behind John and wrapped her arms around him squeezing. This method was used in helping slowing down the autonomic nervous system which allowed the person to relax. John flinched, struggled for a moment, and soon calmed. Helen rested her jaw against his temple and continued to hold him. When Chase had first come back, and Ashley was there enemy, John had given her unconditional comfort and support, now it was her turn to repay him.

The water rained down now on both of them soaking the blood into Helen's clothes but she didn't care so long as she was helping John. In all her years she had never seen him like this, never seen him so dead. So, Helen just held him. It was all she could think to do until he was ready to talk again. And judging by who she had in her arms, the talking would be a long time in coming.

John didn't know what to do or what to say. Helen was willingly getting blood on her hands, only her clothes just to comfort him. Since coming back into her life he had brought nothing but trouble and bitter sweet memories that she had worked hard to bury. Helen had told him that she loved him, told him that he was her haven; her paradise, but John never let himself believe her words. For if he believed her words something in him would break loose and work hard to destroy the family he had reclaimed. "Why are you doing this?" John whispered.

"Because, I hate to see you suffer," Helen answered. She laid the lightest of kisses to his temple as her fingers fumbled with the buttons of his shirt. John's hands came up and stilled her movements, but not for long. John turned in her embrace and knelt before her. She was genuinely concerned when he pillowed his head on her lap and curled around her legs. His tall frame fit around her and Helen could only sit there and offer what comfort she could. This was a new side of John that she had never seen and didn't know how to handle.

John had never felt so dead in his entire life, not even after Nikola shocked him back into his senses and the weight of what he had done preyed on his mind. But this seemed more evil, more inhuman. John knew that he had become a monster and rationalized his brother's death as protecting his family, yet it seemed wrong. The only thing keeping him sane was the touch, the feel, of the woman he loved; Helen was keeping him from breaking down completely. It was something that he was unaccustomed to and he didn't like this feeling. "I want to forget…" John muttered.

"Forget what?" Helen asked as she rubbed her hand on his back in small circles.

"All the evil I've done. I wish I could forget it," John squeezed his eyes shut, but even in the blackness he could see them all clearly. He could see every face, every murder, and this time he felt genuine remorse for the lives he had taken.

Helen couldn't bear this. She loosened his hold on her and dropped down in front of him. Looking into his eyes Helen saw something that she had never seen before; pain, remorse, and internal suffering. John was in pain over everything that he had done. She knew of only one way to forget, at least for a while. "I have one way," She muttered and placed her lips to his. It was John who moved back.

"No, Helen, not like this. I'm a murderer. By rights I should disgust you, repulse you." John lowered his head in shame, a feeling he hadn't felt in quite a long time. His conscience was reemerging, bringing with him the guilt that had been blocked over the last 100 years.

"John, if I felt that way, you wouldn't have been allowed through these doors nine months ago." Helen cupped his face again feeling every bit as lost as he was.

"How can you love me?" Shame ringing in his voice, drenching the very words he spoke.

"Simple, I remember who you are, not the killer you became." Helen answered truthfully. Whenever John had come back bloody she forced herself to put it out of her mind, remember the John she loved, and just endured. It wasn't a perfect love, but she wouldn't trade him for all the perfect men in the world. Her heart, her body, belonged to John Druitt and it always would. Helen contented herself with the knowledge that her John was still in there somewhere. She caught glimpses of him here and there and that was enough for now.

"But I'm a monster," John repeated. He repeated it like he needed to convince himself.

"Yes you are. You are a monster, a killer, but if you need another reason for my love, then you go to the infirmary and look into the eyes of our children." Helen stated. She moved away, intent of leaving him to his thoughts. His actions spoke louder than his words, John wanted to be alone right now and Helen would give him his solitude. Just as she stood up his hand wrapped around her wrist and tugged her back down against his body. Helen draped her arms over his shoulders and just held him again and settled herself over him so that she straddled his lap.

"I love you, for all eternity," John whispered and moved back to he could look into her eyes. She wasted no time, leaning in she let her lips fuse to his. In that one moment John felt all his unease and shame and self doubt fade away, just wash away under the water that rained down on them. His fingers fumbled with the buttons of her shirt, just as hers fumbled with his. This was the oldest known remedy for a deadening heart, touching and being touched by the person you loved most in the world. He loved her just as Helen loved him. Theirs was not a perfect match, but through all the pain and heart ache the love between them still managed to flourish and grow stronger.

If one thing could be said for them, they had an abundance of passion for the other. It was the only way she knew of to make John feel better, to make him heal. And it was the only way she knew of to heal their souls. Violence had fractured their lives so long ago and now they had a second chance to make it right. He fingers freed the last button of his shirt and she removed it from his shoulders, down his arms and let it drop to the floor. It had seemed like so long ago since they had last been together, but it had only been a month. Her right hand settled over his heart and felt it beat faster just at her touch.

John knew better than this; he should know better than to cure his pain with sex. The smart thing would be to stop, to stop and leave until he had things figured out. But when all was said and done he just wasn't that smart. In truth he was selfish and he wanted to Helen to make his pain stop. His hands shook when the settled on her waist and his lips grew greedy, devouring her kisses like he had been starving for them. John slid his hands up her side, caressed the outside of her breasts and then drew her shirt off slowly just as she had done to him. He pulled back taking his lips from hers and sucked in a much needed breath of air. But Helen didn't give him much of a chance to breath. She moved back into him and took his lips, then trailed her lips over his cheek where she placed lingering kisses over his scar, the scar she had given him.

Helen stilled and just touched her cheek to his. John's hands still trembled where they lay on her skin. Her heart was thundering in her chest and her breathing was getting ragged. She ran her hands down his chest until they encountered the still cold metal of his belt. While she worked on his belt John's hands hiked the material of her skirt up. Helen lowered his zipper and felt him hard and heavy in her hand. She gently squeezed and delighted in the animalistic growl that rumbled in his chest. "Sex, is the oldest known curative in the world. It makes you forget death, forget fear, and forget everything," Helen's voice was a sensual purr and she drew hand up and down his hard length. His eyes rolled back in his head and John growled again.

"You are such a minx," John drew his hands up and then ran his short nails down the inside flesh of her thighs. Helen gasped and flexed her fingers around him.

"And you're so bad," Helen laughed as she kissed him, tasted him; tasted water and traces of blood. She rose up to her knees and waited, inviting him to take her. Helen gasped when she felt his hands on her, moving aside her underwear. He was at her intimate entrance teasing her, inciting her body to burn. When she looked into his eyes no longer did she see emptiness or sadness, but she saw passion's fire burning deeply. Helen sank down, taking him into her body in velvet heat and felt him fill her.

John turned his head and placed his ear to her heart so he could hear the thundering beat. She felt so good, so warm, and so tight. Helen moved over him, up and down and rotated her hips. As always she was right, sex was a great curative. The still warm water pummeled his back, but that heat was nothing compared to the liquid heat he was feeling inside Helen. Her body was his home, his temple, his paradise and it would remain so for all time. At the same time he wrapped his arms around her more securely her fingers dug in his back and she started to move faster. Fire poured through his veins and he was starting to see stars. Much more of this and he was going to lose his mind.

Helen never needed much to welcome John into her, just by being himself she would get wet for him. Her trick had been to not let him know, or anyone else. But here, being with him, making love to him, Helen could be as free as a bird as she moved over him and brought him to heights of pleasure while climbing with him. Her pulse quickened and her body became alive, every nerve was in tune with the man beneath her. This felt like their time in the desert, only this felt better. Her mind was going blank; all that was left was feeling. She could feel every drop of water, felt intensely the heated flesh of John slipping in and out of her. Her muscles were tightening, making the friction even more enjoyable. That was when the dam broke, pleasure broke over her skin, rode through her nerves and made her convulse in his arms.

John's release was triggered by Helen's. Her muscles grew tightened and fisted on him and a strangled cry tore through his mouth as fireworks exploded behind his eyes and through his body. He loosed his hold on her and braced his hands on the marble. Together they shuddered and enjoyed the euphoria that would soon envelop them. She leaned against him, or maybe he was leaning against her, but some how they were still upright. John felt boneless, felt like putty. All he wanted to do was lie down with Helen and forget the whole day. Except his day wasn't going to go away; he was going to have to live with his brother's blood on his hands. After this, what he had done to Marcus, how his brain shut down, it didn't seem to matter. Helen, once again, pulled him out of the fire and brought him back into himself.

"I think you're right." John gasped out.

"Right… about… what?" Helen breathed out.

"Sex is a great curative." John said and brought his arms back around her to hold her to him. His mind was so clear and his body was so relaxed.

"If we don't get up soon, the water will turn cold," Helen chuckled but she as too relaxed to move. John started to laugh, his chest rising and falling against hers. They were content to rest there, even if that meant the water turning cold.


	12. Chapter 12

Summary: Chase saved her sister, saved herself and reunited her family, but now she has to save that family from someone whom she thought to be long dead. Now she has a choice, come clean or run.

Rating: M

**HEALING A BROKEN SOUL:**

**HELEN'S BEDROOM:**

John stood in front of the window in Helen's bedroom watching the sun rise to grace the skies in a red dawn. He wore a towel low on his hips while Helen was still beneath to covers sound asleep. Turning to her, he could see the outline of her body under the white cotton sheet. Last night he barely had enough strength to make it to the bed, but he did and some how they had taken their wet clothes off. If he was going to be honest last night was mostly fuzzy in his mind. All he remembered was turning on the hot water and watching the blood, his brother's blood, flow from his skin, and then Helen came to him and held him. John shook his head and turned back to the coming dawn. The red sun slowly rose and reminded John of the sin he had committed; he had killed his own brother. But if he hadn't killed Marcus, then Marcus would have kept coming after them. It was either John's family or his brother's life. John chose to take his brother's life. Why did this make him feel retched? He was a killer wasn't he? He had taken so many lives without thought to those his victims left behind, and now… Just thinking about it made no sense. Where was his clear conscience? Why wasn't he feeling better about protecting his family? John didn't have these answers, and for a moment, just a moment, he wished to be his former self. He wished to be the Ripper who cared for nothing and no one, except the thrill of the hunt. But that moment was fleeting, for if he became that monster again permanently then he would lose Helen and he would lose his children. And that was not something he was prepared to give up, not just yet. But if he didn't do something soon then he was going to lose them, and then he wasn't sure if he would ever gain his family back.

"You have got to stop leaving me alone in this bed," Helen groaned as she rolled to her side to stare at the well defined lines of his back, the strong muscle, and the nail marks she had left on him. All evidence of what had happened between them was there for her to see. She felt a little ashamed at the loss of control, but he had had the same loss of control and Helen could feel the bruises on her body beginning to form. Tomorrow they would be more prominent. She and John had always been passionate together, but never as passionate as to the point of causing physical injury to the other. But then again, last night Helen knew John needed something to make him feel alive, feel human again, even if they weren't human anymore.

John turned to Helen and smiled, "I was thinking." That was all he seemed to do whenever he was with in the confines of Helen's Sanctuary. His mind churned up all the evil he did and replayed it; every murder for him to relive and feel guilty about. When his passion was not overriding him he wallowed in guilt. Sometimes it made him so sick he hated himself.

"I know, I can hear the wheels turning in your head," Helen patted the empty space next to her where John had been, "Now, come back to bed and try and sleep a little more." She could feel the waves of guilt that poured off of him. As much as she could she tried to take the guilt from him, but he was so stubborn. He held onto the guilt, wrapped it up tight in a ball and used it to punish himself. Helen wanted him to move on, to forgive himself and try and live again. And yet she knew that he would not forgive, because she could not forgive what he had done. It all hinged on her forgiveness and Helen was not about to give that lightly.

John sighed and crawled back into bed with Helen but his mind would not let him rest. It constantly played the final minutes of his brother's death. Over and over he could see the blood, smell rotting flesh. In all the people he killed the death of his brother would haunt him like no other. Something about it made him feel more evil than he had when he was murdering whores in white chapel.

**INFIRMARY:**

Chase shifted and felt stronger than she had the previous day. Her body was healed and her mind was finally feeling like her own again. Only time would tell if her soul would be healed. She hadn't wanted to admit it, but she thought she would have seen Henry when she first woke up and when she hadn't seen him Chase felt hurt and disappointed. But she also knew that Henry hated to be in the infirmary. In his mind it represented pain and death. When they had been kids they had watched a man die in this very room from injuries sustained from an abnormal.

Opening her eyes she saw the one person she truly had wanted to see; Henry. Chase sat up and smiled. She was at a loss for words. Eh was there and he was smiling; and was there. That was all she could think. Henry was at her side. "Henry?" Chase whispered. He slid into the bed next her as he pulled her into his arms. She felt tears sting her eyes as his lips laid gentle kisses to the top of her head.

"I'm so sorry," Henry whispered. It made him feel sick to know that he didn't have the guts to see Chase when she had been near deaths door. He had wanted to see her, to be with her, to hold her hand, but instead he had hidden out in his lab. What he had been was a coward. Henry had been in over with Chase ever since they had been kids and he couldn't even overcome his fear of the Infirmary to see her. Most of the time if no one was in here sick he could come in here and re-stock but if there were injured people then he was no where to be found. It all went back to the night he and Chase watched a friend of the Doc's die from an Abnormal attack. The man had been poisoned and by the time Magnus had come back the man had died. A five year old Chase and ten year old Henry had been the only witnesses. To this day anyone who could die in this room was something Henry worked hard to avoid.

Chase could have said 'Its ok' or 'I understand' but instead she said nothing because she knew what he was going through. If it had been Ashley in this bed instead of her she would have been in her room far at the other end of the Sanctuary. Her words would not work on Henry, not now at least. So she snuggled closer to him and just let him feel her body close to his. It was what he needed right now. He needed the close contact, most shape shifters liked being held. That was what she intended to do; she was just going to hold him and wait. It wasn't like she was going to go anywhere anytime soon. The storm had past or so she felt. For now things were safe in their little corner of the world.

**OUTSIDE THE INFIRMARY:**

Ashley had planned on seeing Chase this morning but Henry was there with her. It was best to leave them alone. Besides she had Jax to deal with. Andie had left in the night, leaving her brother behind with no note. It had hurt him but he didn't pursue her. Instead he had spent all night up in the large tree just watching the stars. Ashley had tried asking him why he wasn't going after his sister but all he would do was growl, soon she gave up and went inside to escape the rapidly cooling night air.

Now Ashley didn't know what to do. Jax was still in a tree brooding, her mother was sleeping (or what she hoped was sleeping), Will was catching up on paper work, the Big Guy was somewhere, and Henry was with Chase. It was a time like this that envied her sister and the relationship she had with Henry. Henry would give Chase looks of pure adoration and love when he thought no one was looking, but Ashley had been looking and it made her own heart ache for someone to look at her like that. In fact she did have someone but her trust in him was waning. Jax had teased her and given her hungry looks every now and then; she had even seen a sad look in regards to her. It had been a look of deep pain and longing. She wasn't shy around men; she just didn't know how to handle a Lion Abnormal who gave her sad, longing looks all the time. In the end Ashley was still clueless as what to do with Jax, so she left it alone for now. Only time would tell with them.

**HELEN'S BEDROOM:**

Helen had watched as John slipped into a fitful sleep. She tried to watch him but it grew too depressing to watch him toss and turn. He was probably dreaming about the final moments of what he did to Marcus. Last night was the first time, in a long time, that her heart had truly broken at the sight of John sitting in her shower fully clothed and letting the water rain down on him. Rolling out of bed Helen crouched down and pulled out his burgundy colored shirt that had somehow found it's way under her bed. Sliding it on, she buttoned up half the buttons and took his place in front of the window. Dawn had come and gone and now the early morning sun loomed in the sky. She guessed that it was around nine in the morning but she would have to check the clock to be sure.

Neither of them slept too long. It was due to their abnormal nature, but when they did sleep the past crept in and haunted them. No matter the scene, no matter the memory. Some nights she would be haunted by their first kiss, or the first night they made love. All of their memories were bitter sweet before the Ripper entered their lives.

If it hadn't been for her meddling in human nature then she and John would have been still human and by this time dead in the ground. But she had been curious, as had the rest of the FIVE. They wanted to push the limits of the human body and it had worked. Now, as she stood looking out at her city, Helen regretted her part in the experiment. Just a fleeting second of anger and regret was all she allowed herself. Never in her wildest dreams would she have thought that she would have a perverse form of immortality. And it was perverse. For ever twenty years a normal human aged she would only age a month, not that it was much of a difference to the casual eye, but Helen knew and she could tell.

Right now she hated herself and the curse she had visited upon her children. She kept circling back to the fact if she had not done the experiment then Ashley never would have been taken. Chase, Helen realized, still would have suffered no matter Helen's choices. Her daughter gained the Druitt family's anger and rage and animal nature for the hunt. That wouldn't have changed for Chase no matter the era she had been born into. The Cabal had twisted Chase's DNA and specifically crafted Ashley's and all Helen could think was that it was her fault for the pain that they had suffered. The logical part of her mind said that she was being too hard on her self but then again she was a mother and mother was supposed to protect her children.

"Now who is leaving who alone in bed?" John's voice filled the void of silence in her room and had Helen turning to him. She crossed her arms and just stared at him. He was lying on his side with his left arm draped over his naked chest while his right arm was stretched out. The towel he wore rode low on his hips and had Helen thinking wicked things that she could do to him. She thought back to another morning when he had looked so inviting, but back then he had long hair, long brown hair that fanned out over the pillow.

"I was thinking, much as you were earlier," Helen responded giving him a small sad smile. She closed the distance to the bed and sat back down.

"It looked to me as if you were regretting many things." John observed and he knew his observation hit home because Helen turned from him. She had been regretting things, but those regrets had only been for a minute and were already gone.

"I'm going to go and check on Chase," Helen said hurriedly and moved to get dressed. She didn't want to tell him that she regretted her part in making them all abnormals, but that regret was fleeting and soon it would be gone. Well, until the net time it cropped up in her mind and she was forced to face the repercussions of what she had done.

John had been putting off seeing Chase, seeing her so close the death. He hadn't wanted to see her die even after all the Vampire blood Gregory had injected into her system. When he had left Chase was almost dead and John had no desire to watch her die again. He had felt that pain months ago when Chase had died in his arms, all her blood had flowed over him and he felt ice stab his heart. Did that make him a terrible father? So terrible that he could not bear the pain of seeing his child in such pain. As his sensing his thoughts Helen whispered, "You'll be surprised when you see her." She laid a quick kiss to his forehead before moving off to finish dressing. John shook his head and moved from the bed to dress as well. He could not leave Chase alone in the Infirmary, he was her father and such cruelty was behind him.

**INFIRMARY:**

John stood just inside the door and watched Chase much as he had the first few weeks after he rescued her from the Cabal. There she was, lying on her side with one arm dangling of the edge and the blanket down a round her waist. The black of her t-shirt made her appear more pale and fragile. But gone were the monitors and the IV's until it was just Chase sleeping soundly. Just staring at Chase made him realize what he had to do, where he had to go. John had to leave, to heal, and make himself a better man for his family. If he didn't and the next crisis hit then what good would he be to them all. It would take time and planning and when he was ready he would tell them.

John's hands shook; he couldn't believe that Chase was still alive. Whatever divine power had spared her; spared him and Helen the pain of loosing a child. And there she was curled up on one of the infirmary beds sleeping soundly. Instinctively his hand took Helen's as he tried to steady himself. When he had left he had resigned himself to the fact that Chase might not survive, and yet his mind kept circling back to the fact that she was alive, she was breathing, and she was sound asleep shifting ever so slightly.

He took that first step towards her and froze when Helen let go of his hand. Turning back to her she motioned for him to go on. John knew that Helen was going to leave, going to give him the time to sit with Chase alone. He had become closer to Chase, more of a father to her than he had been to Ashley since staying at the Sanctuary. It was no secret that Ashley still didn't trust him, but they were trying to move foreword as a family. Taking a deep breath John moved closer to the bed and sat down; he was content to watch her until she woke up. It was what he had done the first few weeks after he saved her. Something familiar was what this family needed. Turning once again to Helen he offered her a small, slightly sad smile and in turn motioned for her to go.

Once again his attention was focused on Chase as he heard the door open and close. It was then that he began to speak to Chase. "I want to say so many things to you, but I haven't the words to convey my thoughts properly," John reached out slowly and brushed back some of her auburn hair from her face. Her oddly ethereal tiger features had faded away. "You could say I was scared, but it was more than that. I'm just learning what it is to be a father. The fear, the worry, I never had to deal with that before. Not since your escape from the Cabal or trying to save Ashley. The last time you were in here I was comforted in knowing that you would wake up, but this time I was afraid that you would never get better; that you would die." Chase shifted again, this time to her back, but still in the grips of sleep. John ran his fingertips lightly down her cheek and continued. "I always wanted to be a father, but I thought that my children would be raised back in the 19th century and die in the 20th. Never would I have dreamed of the life we have now. Though, now, it is a life I can't imagine not living. Everyday we are together is a better day because you and your sister are safe." John leaned over Chase and kissed her forehead. Here, in this silent room, he could voice his inner most thoughts but never would have dared had Chase been awake. Here in this silent room he could be the man he used to be and be the father he wanted to be.

The minute her father sat by her side Chase came awake and she listened to what he had to say because she knew that he never would have said it other wise. John Druitt, Jack the Ripper, never would have bared his soul. Not to the woman he loved or to his children that he helped create. So, she remained sleeping. She made sure to shift slightly as she was known to do in sleep and just listened to his deep soothing voice. For the first time since she had been around her father, this was the first time she wanted to cry at his words. No one had ever made her cry before, but her father's words had done the trick. His lips touched her forehead and words spilled from her lips, "Everyday you're here is a better day as well."

John pulled back and stared at Chase. He should have known better than to try and watch her in sleep. She barely slept like her mother and sister. Rather than be embarrassed at his words he once again offered up a sad smile cupping his daughters face, "You heard that?"

"Yes," Chase whispered and sat up wrapping her arms around her father.

**SANCTUARY GROUNDS:**

Ashley had been standing on the terrace watching Jax who had been watching the sunny horizon. She could almost guess that he was thinking about his sister, just as Ashley was thinking about Chase. In the two hours she had been watching him he had barely moved and inch and she found this interesting. On her best day Chase was jittery and never sitting still, by rights, Ashley surmised, Jax should be twitching and fidgeting. He should be moving around. But there he was up in the tree as still as a statue and he knew she was watching him. His senses were too good not to alert him to her curious gaze. And yet, she couldn't help but stare at him. The sun was streaming down over his golden hair and accenting his beach tanned arms. Ashley was sure that he had that remarkable tan all over his body. For the first time since meeting him she itched to find out.

If she wanted to, Ashley could teleport in front of him and try and get him to talk about what ever he was brooding about; which she could guess was about his sister just leaving. Or Ashley could stay where she was and admire him from afar. It didn't matter which she did because she was sure he was going to ignore her anyway. Why couldn't she find a nice human man who was simple and demanded nothing of her but a little time here and there when she wasn't traveling the world capturing Ghouls for her mother's collection? That was a simple answer; no regular down to earth guy would ever understand what it was that she did. Well besides Will and he was only a friend. Nope, she was officially doomed; she wanted Jax despite everything that he had done.

"If you're going to stare at me, please and do it from a less obvious angle. You do know I can see you?" Jax's voice had an edge of anger to it and tried to quell the rising rage. He shouldn't be mad at Ashley, after all she had come out here to check on him and he should be grateful cared that much. But then, it baffled him that she cared at all.

Rather than answer him, Ashley teleported to the large branch just above him. He would still be able to see her, but that was the point after all. Ashley had weathered worse moods than his. "Still thinking about your sister?" She asked and her response was in the form of a growl, and yet she still felt compelled to talk. "She must have felt safe enough to leave now."

Another growl permeated the air. Ashley wasn't sure if she should continue, but that didn't stop her. Right now she needed to talk and she needed him near her. So she was going to annoy him and make a one sided conversation turn into a two sided conversation.

"I mean, the Cabal are all but gone and maybe she…"

Jax turned so fast Ashley barely had time to register the movement. He was in her face; his lips pulled back over his teeth in a snarl, "You know noting about her or what she would do." Jax growled and shook his head. He sank back down to his perch and felt sorrow and despair claw at his throat. Crying was not something he had done since the death of his parents. It was the whole reason he and Andie had stayed together for so long. Maybe he was overreacting and Andie was totally right about leaving him. But he still couldn't shake the feeling of being abandoned by the only person who understood him. Even as he felt the tears beginning to well Jax leaned back and rested against Ashley's legs. Safety and security flooded through him when Ashley started to run her fingers through his coarse lion hair.

She didn't know what had motivated her to run her fingers through his hair, but she was and it was offering him some sort of comfort. Of course that was the main reason she had come out here. She had come to comfort him and to make him feel better. Ashley leaned over and lightly placed a gentle kiss to his forehead. It was one of the things her mother had done when either Ashley or Chase had been sad. She was pleased to see that it worked for Jax as well. He rested more against her legs, well as much as was safe from where he sat on a large tree branch.

"Why don't you stay here?" Ashley asked, though, it was more of an offer. She wanted him to stay, to be apart of something more.

"Your mother or your father would kill me for all that I've done." Jax replied. What he had done deserved no less then death and yet he had earned a reprieve. It baffled him. Why would they let him live? Why would the let him stay after he had changed sides so many times? But he reassured himself that Magnus didn't kill out of anger, Druitt maybe, but not Doctor Helen Magnus. She valued life, and for right now she valued his.

"What makes you so sure, they may surprise you." Ashley argued gently. She would use all her powers of persuasion if she had to. Then an idea came to mind, "How about you stay a few weeks and then we'll go from there."

"Talk to your mother first," Jax shot back but made no move to pull away from Ashley. He really wanted to stay, more than anything, but he would have to run the gauntlet of trust first, if he could get that far. Already his heart felt lighter just as the prospect of staying near Ashley. At first when he had seen Ashley, he would have used her as a taunt to get Chase to do what he wanted, but after being near her and talking with her, Jax wanted to keep Ashley for himself, to keep her from harm, and make her happy.

**TERRACE: **

Helen had come in search of Ashley and found her daughter sitting in a tree comforting Jax. She tried to bare no ill will towards the young lion. He was only doing what he could to try and save his sister, who in the end left him all alone. At this minute John was with Chase, Henry was in his lab working on a new gadget, William had yet to show seeing as he didn't live with in the confines of the Sanctuary, and her man servant was coming closer to her. "I feel less connected to them, to my children." Helen said in a low tone that she knew her friend could hear.

"Children must grow apart from their parents," He said; his voice the steady growl.

"I know, but it doesn't mean I have to like it," Helen muttered as she continued to watch Ashley and Jax. She had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that soon they would be together. It wasn't that she was opposed to Ashley having someone, but she would have preferred someone who had not handed them over to a mad man from the 1880's.

"This way, you'll have more time with Druitt." The way he growled Druitt meant he still thoroughly disliked him.

"I know you don't approve…"

"He tried to kill you."

"He's made a conscious effort to avoid that these days," Helen said and chuckled at the joke she had made, even though it was weak. Her friend was not amused and her deep rumbling growl only confirmed her feelings more. "I don't know how to explain it, but John has changed… a lot." With that said Helen turned to leave to go to her office and find some work to occupy her mind. She had so much work to catch up on that she would be swamped for the next week.

**TWO WEEKS LATER:**

She would have thought that today was the best day of her life, but there was something hanging over head that she had not wanted to acknowledge. Chase knew that someone was leaving, not leaving for good, but they were still leaving. Andie had gone, her grandfather had gone. She wasn't sure who was to depart net. Was it going to be Ashley? Was it to be her father? Was Chase going to be the one to leave after all she had fought for? Life had finally gotten back to normal and no one wondered if Chase was going to suddenly go into convulsive shock and have her DNA break down again. The scar was still on her cheek and for the interim it wasn't going away.

Right now Chase was headed to the North Tower; her father had called them there and it was with every step that her heart grew heavier and sadness was taking over her mind. What could her father want? What was he going to say? What could he say? Chase had no answer and that disturbed her more than anything. Her hand reaching out she froze and all but debated running. That wasn't her; that was not in her nature. Instead she opened the door and ascended the stairs.

The sun was bright, the wind was warm, and her family stood apart on the top of the tower. An air of foreboding descended over them and Chase wanted someone to speak or do something to alleviate this tension. Ashley stood to the left, just slightly away from everyone. Her mother looked out towards the horizon. This did nothing to help Chase feel better, but then that was not the tone of the day. She cleared her throat and as one her mother, her sister, and her father turned to look at her. The air of sadness got worse and worse.

John watched Chase's face and he knew that she knew what was coming. It was the best thing for them all, or so he told himself. But he needed the time to heal. Helen would tell him that he could do his healing here, but here is where most of the pain began. John now knew that to be near the woman he loved was the source of his pain; to love his daughters would bring them pain. Their family was built on that pain and that needed to change. He was going to go off by himself and figure things out, find a way to heal; then and only then could he be a man again. It occurred to him that while he was here he was only pretending to be a man; that the monster still lurked, waiting for an opening. "I've made a choice," John whispered and had to fight past the lump forming in his throat. "While I've been here, we've all suffered in one form or another. I take most of the blame for that," He held up his left hand to show he wasn't done and to cut Helen off even before she started to speak, "I've only been half a man while I have been here, the monster inside is still too close to the surface, and I now know to be whole I have to leave."

"Dad, you can't go," Ashley said and moved closer. She would have thought that those words would have come from her sister, but instead they spilled past her lips.

"Fine, just go," Chase choked out. If he wanted to leave then he was free to do so.

"Chase," John started to say but was cut off.

"We got along fine before you were here, I'm sure we'll be fine after your gone," She snapped. And she knew her father didn't believe her but anger in this family was a sort of power and a coping mechanism. In his eyes Chase saw understanding. But also she saw pain and heart ache. He was leaving them.

John shook his head and knew what Chase was doing. She was getting angry to cope. He would have done the same thing had she said she was going to leave. Instead he turned to Helen to take a barrage of venomous words from her. He had told her that he would stay as long as it was her will that he stay, and now here he was going back on that word, "Helen?"

"If you feel you must go, then that is what you have to do." Helen answered. She couldn't answer any other way. In her heart she let him break his word, because she knew when he was ready to come back then he would come back and he would be better for it. If this was what John needed to heal then she was not going to stand in his way.

He moved in close and whispered words only Helen could hear, "This is not the end of us. I need to be whole and take the pain I cause away from your life." John stepped back, out of her reach, and inclined his head slightly. Just this once he would have preferred her words of hate rather then her sorrowful acceptance. Then he turned to Ashley, "You've not yet had your say."

"I said you can't go, so you can't go." Ashley's voice shook. She felt sadness well up in her heart. Seeing her father everyday was something she was starting to accept and now he said he was going to leave; it made her want to cry. They had just started working as a family, a true family and that was being torn apart. Ashley understood his need to heal; he had killed his own brother. That had to be one of the motivating factors, if not the main reason. But it still made no sense to her. Plain and simple she didn't want him to go. Rather than think about it she moved past Chase, moved past her mother and wrapped her arms around her father. His arms enveloped her and Ashley got the sense that it wouldn't be forever until she saw him again, but it sure felt like it.

If he delayed much longer then he was likely not to leave at all, and this was something he had to do as much for his family as it was for himself. Pulling back from Ashley he went to say goodbye to Chase who would be harder to say goodbye to. She turned her back on him and he understood it. Reaching out wit his left hand he placed it gently on her shoulder and squeezed lightly. With his other hand he pulled out her ring, the ring that bound them together. Turning Chase around he took her right hand and slid the ring back where it belonged, "I'll never be far away." He kissed her forehead and gave her a quick hug.

"But you won't be here either," Chase replied and backed away to stand next to her sister.

John pulled in a heavy breath to fill his lungs and tried to fight past the pain of his leaving. Even though he had caused pain here, this was where he had known such peace. But it was a peace he was preserving and in time maybe he could be apart of it again. Without looking back at Helen, John picked a destination and in one moment he was there, high up in the mountains of Tibet. If he had looked back at Helen then he never would have left. At least here he could start his healing, if darker part of him allowed him much rest at all. Taking that first step John was soon engulfed. He could barely hear the words of the one man he had come to see, but he could see his face. Jerome Athens had been a human, but like his daughters had been mutilated by the Cabal. He couldn't go home; instead he had come to the mountain retreat that housed the defective abnormals. At the time john had met him Jerome had offered for John to join them, but he had refused knowing that at the time he would soon be with Helen again. But now seemed like a better time. John was even more damaged than before.

"Welcome. Time for the healing to begin," Jerome pulled John up and helped him inside the monastery.

**BACK AT THE SANCTURY:**

Helen wanted to find some sort of peace in knowing that John had decided to try and heal, but all she felt was anger and resentment at him breaking his word and leaving them. She had said it was ok, that he should go and heal. Healing at this point was paramount for his broken soul. Helen had been so wrapped up in having him back that she hadn't seen how broken he had become from his brother's death, a death that he had caused. She should have known better that night she had found him in her shower still fully clothed and covered in blood. John had looked dead to the world and must have felt worse inside. Where ever he went she hoped he found the help he needed. Instead of leaving, she turned out to face the horizon and let the sights and sounds wash over her to take her mind away, if only for a little while. But her mind would not let her be. She thought of john, thought of his as he stood there looking pained and miserable. Again Helen knew he needed to be alone, needed to make himself into what he thought he should be. In truth she would have settled for the tortured John. At least he would be near to her.

Chase ran her finger over the ring she had thrown had her father weeks ago. Already she could feel a slight tug in the back of her mind and was comforted by it. She knew that her father was right, he had to heal and he had to do it alone. It was what she would have done in his place. But she wasn't in his place, she had to stand by and watch him leave and already she felt the void he left behind. If she wanted to so could follow him but she wouldn't. No, Chase would give him his space and give him time. When he was ready he would come home to them and maybe he would be better for him time away. Taking a deep breath chase descended the stairs and went in search of Henry. Maybe there was something she could help him with to take her mind off of her father. It was along shot, but it was worth a try. If all else failed then she could make a mental jump and go down to the islands. It was there she knew peace, mental and physical peace. With every step she took her idea was sounding better and better in her mind. There was a small bungalow on an insolated beach of Jamaica where she could go. It was her bungalow and it had what she needed. Without another thought Chase thought of her island get away. When she opened her eyes the sights and sounds of the beach greeted her and some of the sadness she had been feeling melted away. Taking a deep breath Chase walked into the bungalow and poured herself a glass of wine. Then she walked back out to the porch and sat down to enjoy the scent of the island. For now she would make no plans, she would only be, and for right now she would be an island bum for however long it suited her.

Ashley was torn between following her sister or staying where she was and trying to offer what little comfort she could to her mother. But in truth she wanted to be alone herself and to think things through. She thought that when he finally left it wouldn't hurt; that she would be glad to see him go. And yet there was this sadness in her heart that made her mind fuzzy to everything other than her father leaving. He was gone and he didn't say when he would be back. All he said that was he needed to heal. How long could it take to heal a broken soul? Rather than stay here she left. Ashley teleported to Johannesburg South Africa where she kept an apartment so she could think about all that had happened in the past weeks. There was so much to think about, so many events to analyze. Ashley systematically walked around her apartment and made note of her various belongings. No one except the cleaning crew had been in here. As much as she wanted to be home Ashley needed some time alone. Maybe they all needed time alone, away from each other and the pain they seemed to cause as a family. But even for the pain they caused the other, they were still stronger together. Still time apart was what they needed right now. She went around and opened all the windows letting in the warm evening breeze. After that she went to the terrace and watched the stars as they appeared in the heavens. It was nice to see them, see them in a big sky where there was barely any light pollution. Tomorrow would be time enough to worry about her mother and her sister. Tomorrow would be time enough to move on and time enough to learn and live without her father again, but for right now Ashley was going to enjoy being alone in South Africa while watching the stars.


End file.
